Their Children
by Tauvian
Summary: Twenty four years have passed since the first Power Rangers appeared on the planet. Different variations of this Power consisted for years. Until a new evil arrived, wiping out all reincarnations of the power. Can Earth survive? Rangers from MMPR to Turbo
1. Prologue: The Meeting

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

**Summary:** _Twenty four years have passed since the first Power Rangers appeared on the planet. Different variations of this Power consisted for years. Still does today. But recently One so powerful came to Earth, wiped out all reincarnations of the power and has put humanity into confinement. Rights have been taken away, granted not all. Their only hope, the children of the true bearers of the power. We will begin this tale on the day they first came together._

Prologue

"Hey Sam, let's go grab a slush. I'm thirsty." The young man yelled to his twin sister. He wore a white wife beater and gray shorts. White tennis shoes and his naturally curly brown hair was pulled into a short pony tail.

"Yeah, this sun is really beginning to dehydrate me. Let's go to E.J.'s place. I'm sure he'll love to treat us." She grabbed her brother's arm while giving him her infamous smile. She wore a green tank top with a white sports bra underneath and gray sweat shorts. Green and white tennis shoes and her brown hair loose in short curls. "Bet I'll beat you there." She then took off running.

"Not in this life time Sammie!" He then followed across the field chasing after her.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Tiffany. I know this will be difficult, but you'll adjust, adapt. Your father and I love this place; it's where some of our happiest memories are. Of course that's not counting the ones with you, those are our favorite." Tiffany just looked out of her bedroom window with her back to her mother. "Please just try this for us. Now that times are indeed getting harder and darker, I just feel better being somewhere where I've always felt safe." Tiffany turned and looked at her mom now sitting on her bed. Tiffany went to her and hugged her.

"I'll try Mom, for you and Dad, I'll try. I just think I need some space, just fresh air, you know."

"Yeah. Actually, if you want, take the car, go down town. There's this really great Youth Center called Ernie's that I loved when I was your age. You'll like it. And it's very easy to find, we even drove past it on our way here. It's right on the main strip." She pulled keys out of her pocket and handed it to Tiffany. "Oh and Tiffy, why don't you go over to the Parks, I'm sure Olivia will like to go. This is a big change for her too."

Tiffany grinned at the keys in her hand. She then looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a white laced v-neck sleeveless peasant top that showed a little light brown skin underneath. A white striped pink skirt hugged her hips and flowed at her knees. She had on white short heeled slip on sandals and pink toe nail polish. Her brown highlighted gold hair hung in loose waves mid-back. "Thanks Mom. I still find it weird that her parents moved her and Mikey here also." She then walked over to the door. "Want me to bring you back anything?"

"No, just go have fun."

"Cool. Later." She grabbed her purse and past her dad in the hallway. "See ya Dad." And she was out the door.

Her father walked into the room with her mom. "Hey babe," He kissed her then looked into her eyes as he sat down beside her. "Where is she off to?"

"Ernie's."

"Aish, they changed the name remember, now his son's name is up there. It's E.J.'s now." She turned to him and smiled.

"I know, but it will always be 'Ernie's' to me Rocky." He smiled at her and they both looked out the window.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, I'm good to go. Now hurry up and come scoop me out." Olivia hung up her cell and raced to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Olivia spun around.

"Tiffany just rang me up, she's going to some youth center. Hint the word youth, meaning my age group. Hopefully." She stated with her hand on her hip. Olivia wore a yellow short sleeved belly button top showing off her dark cut abs with beige cargo capris. She wore brown flip flops and pulled her shoulder length black hair into a high pony tail.

"Let her go." Said a voice from the kitchen.

"Tanya, she doesn't know this area. And now that this Lord Xian is in the picture, Angel Grove just is not as safe as it once was." He said to his now present wife.

Tanya just looked at her husband. "Adam, it's safer now than it was then. Notice the absence of giant monsters."

"Yeah well, we had the Power Rangers then." He stated. A horn honked.

"That's Tiffany now, please Dad, Mom." She grinned when Tanya nodded and Adam reluctantly agreed. She then ran out the door after kissing them both on the cheek.

OOOOOOOOO

"Well Dad, that's the last box. We've been here for two months, but we are now officially moved in." A tall black boy in a gray and white shirt and black jeans stated. He also had on white air forces and kept his hair in braids.

"Alright Marcus. Good." His father stood looking around the room. "You know, I'm glad this house was for sale. I used to live here and being back in Angel Grove just wouldn't have been the same if I stayed elsewhere." He then looked at his son. "Hey, you wanna shoot some hoops with your old man, in the drive way."

"Not today dad, I think, I just wanna go see what everyone is up to. You know, girls, fun, teen stuff."

"Oh, I get it, I'll cramp your style, I'll have you know I used to be quite the playa, back in my day." His father stated proudly.

"Dad, Uncle Billy has already told me about your womanizing days, and basically, I sympathize for you." Marcus stood up and headed towards the door.

"Wait what Billy say."

"You'll have to take it up with him." He walked into the hallway and yelled over his shoulder. "I'm out!" Then the front door opened and closed.

His father grabbed his cell phone and punched in some numbers. "Uhn uh, now what is this man telling my son." He paused for a moment with the phone on his ears. "Hey Billy, now what you tell Marcus?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I beat you little brother. Now you owe me a slushy." Sam stated looking at her brother.

"Hey we didn't even bet on anything." He said taking deep breaths.

"So? I'll tell you what, I'll save us a seat and you bring the drinks."

"Fine." He stated going to the juice bar while she headed to an empty table.

She sat down and glanced around the room. A few familiar faces, but only from acquaintances. Then her vision went black. "Guess who."

"Hmm, let me think. Oh I know, I guess the only idiot who does this trick every time he sees me." She pulled his hands away and looked into his eyes. "What do you want Alex?" She then watched as he sat down in front of her.

"Just came to say hi." In front of her sat a teen with blonde ear length hair, blue eyes, and a smile to melt hearts. He wore a red t-shirt and cargo shorts with white sneakers. "Where's Tommy?"

"Getting drinks, speaking of Tommy, here he comes." Tommy handed his sister bubble gum flavored slushy. "Ooh, my favorite, thanks."

"No problem. Hey Al, what's happening?" They hit their fists together.

"Nothing much, just bothering your sister, you know, the usual." Alex winked at Sam and she rolled her eyes. Tommy only laughed but stopped when he noticed Alex starring at the entrance.

"What, what's wrong?" He then turned to look and saw two african-american females walk into the Juice Bar. They were both stunning, but the lighter toned one dressed in pink took Tommy's breath away. He continued to stare as he witnessed them walk up to the bar and have a seat. He then turned back around to Alex only to find his seat empty. He looked at Sam and she pointed back to the bar where he had been previously gazing. There he saw Alex approach the girls, with his interest leaning more towards the girl in pink. "Figures." Thought Tommy, and he turned to look at his sister.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Once Tiffany and Olivia entered the Juice Bar, they headed straight for the bar. "This place was easy enough to find." Stated Olivia.

"Yeah, that's what my mom said, although she gave me a different name. They must have changed it." Once they took their seats a dark-haired slender man, probably mid-twenties came up to them from behind the bar.

"What can I start you two off with today?" Tiffany began to speak, but was cut right off.

"Whatever they want E.J., put it on my tab." Olivia then gave her order and Tiffany, with a weary eye on the boy in red, gave hers as well. Then Alex put in an order never taking his eyes off Tiffany. E.J. left to make their drinks.

Alex began to speak but was cut off. "Excuse me, but I hope you don't think we owe you, just because you felt a sudden spout of generosity." Said the one in pink.

"Actually, I was hoping that it would get me a name, or two." He stated the last part glancing at Olivia.

"Names Olivia, but my friends call me Livvy." She grinned.

"Then I shall call you Livvy." He smiled at her, then looked to her friend.

"Well, you got your name, you can go now." She then turned her back on him, but he didn't go away.

"Your right, I do. And it's only polite I give you one as well. The name's Alexander, but you ladies can call me Alex, or Al, whichever you like." He took a seat on the stool next to Tiffany as E.J. brought their drinks back.

"Tiffany."

"Excuse me."

"Her name is Tiffany. I call her T, but everyone else calls her Tiff."

"Olivia!" Tiffany cried in outrage. Alex only grinned. Livvy smiled.

"What! He's cute and you're ignoring him." She then looked over to Alex, "Don't worry Al, she acts like this with all guys, be glad you've even came this far." He laughed and Tiffany glared at him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Some other people to harass?"

"Actually, I'm sitting with those two over there. Would you girls like to join us? Trust me, they're harmless." He hopped off his chair, with Livvy following.

"Are you coming T?"

"No, go ahead though, I just want to think." Tiffany then looked at her drink, until she felt them leave and let out a big sigh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is everything alright with your friend?" Alex asked as he and Livvy reached the table.

"Yeah, just the move I suppose, she'll come around." Livvy smiled and glanced back at Tiffany. She sat down at the table with Alex and looked at his friends.

"Guys this young beautiful lady is Olivia, but she likes to be called Livvy. Livvy, my two best friends Samantha and Thomas Oliver, or Sammie and Tommy for short."

"Hi, it's nice to meet the both of you. Brother and sister uhn?"

"Yes, twins to be exact." Tommy answered polite, then glanced at Livvy's friend at the bar.

"Yeah, but he's the baby, I'm older." Sammie grinned then noticed his stared as did everyone. She looked at Livvy. "Hey, is your friend okay?"

"Yeah, she just wants some space to think. She's always thinking. But both of our families just moved here and it's pretty nice to meet new people." Tommy looked at her and smiled. They all began chatting amongst each other as Marcus walked into the Youth Center followed by a guy in blue with glasses.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey man, I didn't know you'd be here." Said Marcus as he gave a boy in blue a hug. The boy wore a navy blue button down short sleeved shirt open with a white t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes. He had short dirty blonde hair and glasses.

"Yeah, well, my dad was on the phone with your dad and he mentioned you were headed here, so I split. So how have you been?"

"I've been good and you Con-man, what's up wit it?" He asked as they headed inside of the Youth Center.

"You know, same old, same old." He entered right after Marcus and noticed an old friend instantly. He walked straight up to the man with Marcus tailing behind.

"Hey Alex!" Alex jumped out of his seat and gave Connor a hug.

"Connor! When did you get back into town?"

"About a week ago." He let go of Alex and Alex looked over Connor's shoulder.

"Well, if it isn't Alexander the Great himself." Marcus crossed his arms. Never really that close to Alex.

"Hey Marcus. Man this is crazy. So many people moving here at the same time. Weird." Marcus paid Alex no mind as he spoke to Connor and went to sit between Sammie and Livvy. He introduced himself to them and Tommy.

"Hi my name's De Marcus, but please, call me Marcus. And I don't believe I've ever seen either of you fine young ladies around till now."

"You probably haven't seen me, the name's Olivia, but Livvy should suffice." She shook his hand and Connor's after he introduced himself.

"Connor you know me, but Marcus, you don't, name's Samantha, but I go by Sammie, or the much preferred Sam. Take your pick."

Marcus looked at her, "Sam, I like that." Then he looked at Livvy. "And Livvy. You know, I think I am really gonna like it here." They all laughed.

Tommy stuck out his hand, "I'm Thomas, call me Tommy. Sammie's twin."

"Nice to meet you dude." He then looked around. "So this is the whole gang."

"Well, some of us just met so, I don't-" Livvy began.

"No, I have a sense about these things. Look around guys, I think that this is the start of a good friendship." He smiled.

"I agree." Stated Tommy. "So we're a gang now."

"No." Marcus corrected. "'The' gang." They all agreed and cheered until a soft voiced interrupted.

"'The' gang, huh? Gee, I hope it's not too late to join." They all turned around to see the girl in pink.

"If I'm in, then my girl in." Said Livvy proudly, scooting closer to Marcus so that Tiffany can sit between her and Alex.

"Hi, my names Tiffany, or Tiff." She stated.

"What about 'T'?" Alex stated with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Okay, but you might have to wrestle Livvy for the right." Tiffany smirked.

"Is that right?" Marcus replied looking at Livvy, making her blush. He looked back to Tiffany. "The names De Marcus, but call me Marcus." Then they went around the room and introduced themselves again for Tiffany. Then they all began to talk and laugh, until, the whole Juice Bar shook.

They got up and helped all the children and other people get to safety until they were the last ones there and then all of a sudden, they disappeared.

A/N: I hope you like the story so far. There will be more to come. I'd appreciate it if you would review please. This is my first fic on fanfiction.


	2. Chapter One: Tunnels

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

**Chapter One: Tunnels**

"Ow! Shoot!" Wined Sammie.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Con, just stubbed my toe. Shoot. Where are we?"

"It's so dark. Oh! I wish I had my flash light."

"I think we all wish that Liv." Tiffany then pushed onto something against the wall and lit the area up. Looked as though they were in a tunnel or in a cave.

"Or, automatic lights should work." Alex stated grinning. "Now, is everyone here?" They all looked around and decided that they were all indeed here.

"Alright, then let's press on, and see if we can find a way out of here." Tommy stated and took the lead, with Alex closely behind. Sammie was behind him with Connor behind her and Marcus walking with Livvy and Tiffany.

As they got further along, Tiffany began to lag behind. Soon Marcus and Livvy were side by side and Tiffany was quite a few steps behind them.

Tommy and Alex decided it best to huddle the group up since they'd been walking for well over two hours. "Okay guys, let's stop for a second and regroup." Alex stated and they stopped and the others walked up to them.

"Okay, we need to figure out what to do, because this tunnel does not seem to end." Marcus stated.

"Tiffany! Oh my God guys, Tiffany is missing." Livvy stated then ran down the tunnel the way they came yelling Tiffany all the way.

"Livvy!" Marcus yelled after her, then followed, as did everyone else.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Tiffany!" Livvy shouted one last time once Tiffany came into view. Tiffany stood facing the rock wall. She stood still as everyone crowded around her. "T?" Livvy questioned as she touched Tiffany's shoulder. Tiffany turned from the wall and looked at Livvy. Livvy gasped and took a step back. Tiffany's eyes were glowing pink. She then turned back to the wall and pushed onto a specific spot. The wall caved in and opened up a hidden passage. Everyone stood in awe and Tiffany passed out. Tommy caught her before she touched the ground.

Tommy looked at the bundle in his arms then Alex. He looked to everyone else, then the new passage. "Okay guys, I say we find out where this leads us. This maybe our ticket out."

"Wait." Stated Livvy. "What about T? Maybe there's something dangerous this way."

"That's a possibility." Stated Alex, frowning as he looked at Tiffany's limp form. "But, I think we need to see where this will lead."

"Alex is right." Connor stated taking a step forward. "We need to find a way out, and this might just be the right way to go."

"Yeah Livvy, wherever this leads, might take us to someone who could look at Tiff. But we need to keep forward, we don't want to get out of here too late." Sammie replied patting Livvy on the back as she walked forward with Connor following behind Alex and Tommy who've already entered the tunnel.

Marcus took Livvy's hand. "Yeah, I almost forgot about curfew. Xian's thugs will be out tonight no doubt." He shook his head as he motioned Livvy through the opening. This tunnel was different than the other one. It spread out much wider from side to side. So they were all basically clustered together to prevent anyone from getting separated.

Alex led the way this time with Tommy at his side carrying Tiffany. Connor and Sammie were directly behind them with Marcus and Livvy at their side. Sammie looked at Livvy and started up a conversation. "You know, Angel Grove has the worst problem with Xian's thugs. Since this is the home town of the origins of the Power Rangers, they've pretty much given us worst treatment. If you are caught outside after curfew, you're pretty much a goner." She then looked straight ahead. "I know some of you guys are new to the area, but word of advice, don't be out after nine."

"Is it really that bad?" Asked Livvy.

Marcus looked down at her. "Afraid so."

"I wonder why my mom feels safe here then." Said a soft voice in the front of the line.

Tommy looked down at the person in his arms. "So sleeping beauty has awakened now." Tiffany grinned and willed him to set her down, but he shook his head and kept on walking. "No, you should rest some more, we don't know why you fainted."

"No, I can walk." Tiffany stated as she gazed into Tommy's eyes. She noticed sincerity. She then added, "Please." Tommy faltered his steps at the look in her eyes. He knew he would never be able to tell her 'no'. He then stopped walking and set her onto her feet.

"If you start to feel light headed or dizzy or anything, tell me." He said and she smiled at his worry over her well being. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw it was Alex.

"That goes double for me." She grinned, what is with these guys, there has to be a catch. She then laughed as she felt someone crash into her. She looked up and saw brown angry eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Tiffany Maria Desantos!" She then broke her hug and grinned mischievously. "Besides I know you did it only so you could be carried by Tommy." Tiffany looked shocked. Livvy laughed and noticed Tommy blush. Everyone laughed at Tommy's and Tiffany's expense. Everyone except for Alex, he looked ahead of them and started walking.

"Come on guys, let's keep going." He said over his shoulders as they got moving. Everyone walked in the same positions, but with Tiffany walking in between Tommy and Alex.

Another two hours pass and they get groggy. They just chat amongst themselves to try and take their minds off the negativity of the situation. "So Tiffany, tell me, where are you from?"

Tiffany turned towards Alex to answer his question. "I stayed in Africa for a few years when I was younger. But mainly, I'm from New York."

"Really, Africa and the Big Apple." Alex replied. "How did you like it?"

"Well, Africa, I barely remember, but I used to help my mom with the animals. It was pretty cool. Now the Big Apple is really awesome. In fact that's when I met Livvy. Apparently our parents were really close friends, so we became practically sisters. Even though I'm the dancer and she's the ball player." This little bit of info peeked Marcus' interest.

"Is that so?" He looked at Livvy. "You hoop?" Livvy smiled.

"Yes, but don't listen to Tiffany she hoops too."

"Not like you. This girl needs to go pro, I mean, she can hoop with the best of them." Tiffany said.

"She can't hoop me." Marcus said teasing.

"Wanna bet." Livvy was quick to reply. Tiffany just laughed in the front as Livvy and Marcus went at it.

Tommy looked at Tiffany. "You have a nice laugh."

"Thanks, I try." She then laughed again.

Tommy looked at her inquisitively. "So, you dance right, what style?"

"Oh, a little ballet, ball room, salsa, hip hop, a little of everything. I started off in gymnastics, but fell in love with dancing."

"More like the spot light." Livvy quipped.

"Hey you be quiet back there." Tiffany stated over her shoulder while Livvy laughed.

"The spot light?" Alex asked.

"I do a lot of acting. I was on a few Broadway plays and musicals. But no major part, yet. And now that I'm not in New York anymore, I probably never will have one." She looked a little down.

Tommy grabbed her hand, a bold move for him. "Don't worry, my dad always says, that anything's possible, you just have to believe." She smiled at him as he squeezed her then let go.

"Now enough about me, what about you two, what are you into?" She asked both Tommy and Alex simultaneously.

Alex answered first. "Well Tommy is a bit extreme, well, I guess we both are. You know sky diving, rock climbing, skate boarding, whatever."

Tommy grinned, "Yeah, well Alex has a little bit of poet in him. He's a musician. Plays the guitar and everything. A real big softy." Tommy laughed.

"Hey, okay so I know how to carry a tune, hardly makes me a softy." He glared at Tommy, then looked at Tiffany with a smile. "You know, Tommy's a painter. You should let him paint you sometime." He finished with a grin. Tommy blushed.

"Sounds cool. You guys seem pretty interesting. How about you guys in the back? What do you like to do?" She asked over her shoulder to Connor and Sammie.

"Well Connor is a regular chip off the old block. He not only inherited his father's charming looks, but the brains as well. He spends his time in his own lab, how cool is that." Sammie said proud of her friend.

"Well, only if I'm not with my friends." He smiled at Sammie. "But Sammie is the sports fanatic, so Livvy, you two will probably have a lot in common. Livvy, Tiffany, you probably don't know, but we all have experience in martial arts. Coincidentally, our parents all thought it was a good idea."

"Seriously, my dad used to give me lessons all the time, but then dancing and acting became higher priority for me, so I just practice with him on occasion. He actually owned a dojo there, but had to give it up to move here." Tiffany said.

Livvy nodded her head. "Yeah, my dad use to always have me working on it, which was cool because it kept me in shape for basketball and softball. How odd, all of us know martial arts, what are the chances?" After Livvy's statement the ground beneath them sunk, then opened up and they all fell through.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ow! Great, in the dark yet again." Stated Sammie. "Is everyone alright? Connor?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm good. Marcus?"

"Okay, I guess. Livvy?"

"Okay for the count. Tiffany?"

"My butt hurts and I landed on something..."

"That would be me."

"Sorry Tommy. Here let me get off you. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm good. Alex?"

"Yeah I'm under you, and yeah the weight of two other people is not pleasant." Tommy scrambled off of Alex as soon as Tiffany got off of him.

"Sorry." He helped Alex up. "Okay everyone, let's hold hands, so not to get separated, and try to make our way out of here." They grabbed hands, "Okay is everyone holding hands with someone? Let's start off by the person on the right end saying their name until we come to this end, okay?"

"Connor."

"Sammie."

"Marcus."

"Livvy."

"Alex."

"Tommy. Tiffany where are you? Give me your hand." He reached out into the darkness.

"I'm right here." She stated and grabbed his hand. "Follow me guys, I have a feeling." She then began walking. Not once did she falter in step or collide with a wall. It was like she could see in the dark.

"Wow, Tiffany, you're pretty good at seeing in the dark." Alex stated.

"Yeah, I just have this feeling." She then sped up the walking. Until they were in a light jog.

"Slow down T. We don't want to fall down another hole." Livvy voiced.

"I know where we're going, I can see it, can't you?"

"See what?" Asked Tommy.

"The light." Was all she replied. But the others could only see dark. She suddenly stopped with everyone colliding with each other.

"Okay, I vote for a new leader." Mumbled Marcus.

"No kidding." Replied Connor.

"Sorry guys. But there is something here. Just let me find it." Tiffany stated. She felt around the rock until she felt her hand sink in. "There." She flicked something then stood back. The rock wall flew up into the ceiling. They stood there in awe at what they saw.

There was a hidden corridor behind the wall, but it wasn't a rocky dirt passage like before. It was equipped with ceiling lights, white painted smooth walls, beige colored carpet. "What do you guys think? Should we continue?" Tiffany asked without looking at anyone. She then proceeded without waiting for an answer. Alex stopped her and grabbed her arm.

"Whoa there, wait. We don't know what's up ahead. Or who put this here." Tiffany smiled and put a hand to his chest.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling about this."

"A good or bad one?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But it could go either way." She then broke from Alex's grasp and headed down the corridor with them following behind. Livvy gasped as the wall closed back behind them.

"Well, no turning back now." She stated and walked forward. No longer holding hands now that they could see. Twenty minutes passed with them passing various corridors leading to who knows where. But Tiffany looked like she knew where she was headed. Then all of a sudden they come up to two enormous bronze doors.

"This is it." Tiffany states and pushes both doors opened.

A/N: Please Review. More to come.


	3. Chapter Two: A New Hero

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

**Chapter Two: A New Hero**

"This is it." She states and pushes them open.

Once inside they are all at awe. There was computer equipment and flashing lights everywhere. There were chairs stationed at different areas. They went deeper in and the doors closed behind them.

"Look at this place, its huge." Marcus stated walking around like the others.

"It's amazing." Connor softly whispered. He went straight to one of the computer stations. Sammie followed behind him.

"I bet you feel like you've died and gone to heaven." She stated and laughed at Connor as he blushed while checking out a few monitors.

Alex heard what she said and quietly stated. "I know I do." He was staring at Tiffany, when she quickly snapped her eyes to his, hearing his statement. She also heard what Sammie said and blushed while looking away. He started to walk to her until Tommy came into his vision. Alex slightly frowned and walked away.

Tommy walked up to Tiffany. "How did you know to come here?"

She looked up at him. "I have no idea. It was like something else was guiding me." They stared into each other's eyes, neither knowing what to say. They were startled when they heard Marcus and Livvy calling everyone over.

"Let's go see what's up." Tommy said as he led Tiffany to the others.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They all raced to find their two friends who were on the second level of the room gazing into display cases. "Guys," Livvy started, "I think we know whose place this is." She turned to look at them with a surprised expression. Marcus just stood looking at the cases.

"Well whose is it?" Tommy asked. He then took a step closer to see what they saw. So did everyone else and as soon as they did, they were speechless. In the cases lined up and down the hall were old uniforms of the Angel Grove power rangers dating from Morphin to Turbo.

"Welcome to the Command Deck, Second Generation." Said a child's voice from behind them. They turned around to see a red-headed kid in silver robes and a tall exotic blonde woman. They didn't know what to do. "Speechless, I know. Join me on the first level and I will explain everything." He and the lady turned towards the stairs and walked down to the first level.

Everyone turned to Tommy and Alex. Alex shrugged his shoulders and followed Tommy heading for the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once everyone was situated, Alex sitting on a counter, Marcus leaning on a counter, Livvy sitting in a chair, Connor and Sammie sitting cross legged on the floor, Tommy standing in the center arms crossed, and Tiffany standing beside him, the boy began to speak.

"Your being here is not an accident. You all know of Lord Xian, but you're not completely aware of what he is capable of. He is the most powerful being the Power Rangers have ever had to face. And unfortunately he was too powerful and they all fell at his hand. His reign over this planet must come to an end. Humanity is not completely submerged in his take over. He's allowed some rights to remain, but it won't be long before he decides to take it. His plan is to place Earth into slavery. The people here will be bred to serve other planets, the ones under his kingdom. I feel that the dark ages are upon us, and it's time to take action, but I had to wait until those destined found their way together and here."

"Wait, hold up. Destined? You're not talking about us, right?" Alex asked wearily.

"Yes, I am." The boy stated completely serious.

"I don't know about this." Stated Tommy in deep thought. "Okay, I get why now, but why us."

The boy then looked at Tiffany. "You've been going through changes haven't you?" Everyone turned to look at her, surprised as she nodded her head. "Your senses have been heightened. In fact all of yours have, but yours Tiffany will be stronger than the rest, because of the power that possesses you. Or I should say, you possess."

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Tiffany asked surprised.

"There is little I don't know about my chosen. The choice is yours, I can't coerce you. But I believe it is imperative that you understand the importance of your role. A war is coming, between his world and yours. Earth is in need of a hero, she needs her power rangers to stand and fight for her freedom. If you are the ones called, the ones chosen, then only you can bear the power. If you do not choose to fight, then Earth is doomed, because no one can stand in your place." The boys stood with his hands clasped in front of him. "But this choice is yours and yours alone." He then turned and nodded to the woman at his side. She left.

"Okay, if we accepted, and I'm not saying we do, but if we did. Then what?" Marcus asked.

"You'd receive your powers, go through the transformation, and I'll debrief you on your opponents, and we'll wait for the first attack."

"Why wait? Why not just go and attack them off guard?" Asked Livvy.

"Because number one rule of the Ranger Code. Don't escalate battles. Rangers are not meant to play on the offense, only to defend the people."

"This is all very interesting." Connor spoke quietly. He then stood up off the floor. "I'm in." Everyone turned to him quick.

"What?" Sammie asked.

"I'm tired of feeling helpless while this Lord Xian and his thugs terrorize everyone. It's time someone put a stop to it."

"Con's right." Alex said, jumping off of the counter. "This Xian character has to be stopped.

And if we are the ones who can do that, then I'm for it."

Tommy nodded his head. "I agree. I just keep thinking, what would my father do, and I know the answer. He'd fight for all that he believed in. My home, my family." He then looked at Sammie. "What do you say sis?"

Sammie stood up with the help of Connor. "Your right. Mom and Dad would be disappointed if we said no to helping anyone. I'm in."

Tiffany looked at the boy. "You say, this, whatever it is, that's happening to me, is some sort of energy of the Power Rangers?" He nodded his head. "Well, I can't just ignore it, I guess I'm in." She then looked at Livvy. "Livvy?"

Livvy stood up and rolled her eyes, "Like I'm gonna let you do this without me. I'm in." She and everyone else looked at Marcus. He stayed leaning on the computer panel.

"Like you even have to ask. I can't let ya do anything without me. I'm in." They all cheered that they were going to do this together. Then they looked at the boy and noticed that the lady had returned with a case.

"Good, I knew you would accept." He took the case away from the woman and held it in front of him. "I need for you all to line up side by side." They did as told, Connor was on one end, then Marcus, Livvy, Tiffany, Alex, Sammie, and then Tommy on the other end. "I want you to close your eyes. Once I open this case, the power with choose you." They held each others hands and closed their eyes. The boy opened the box.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A rainbow of colors shot from the box and pounded into the teens. The energy rush was so incredible; they broke contact with each other. "Now open your eyes. I know you feel different. Your senses are heightened and you're on an adrenaline high, but once your body adjusts in a few minutes, you'll be calmer. You're now stronger, faster, and much more invulnerable.

They looked at one another. They stood clad in colorful uniforms. Their uniforms looked a little like the original ones. Only instead of diamonds they had a huge white stripe down their chest. The girls all had skirts like the original pink costume.

"Wow, this power is incredible." Tommy stated. Everyone agreed.

"You will understand your gifts once you've adapted to them better." The little boy then walked to Connor. "Connor Matthew Cranston. Son of William Cranston, original blue, and Trini Kwan, original yellow. You are now the bearer of Blue Stallion. Wielder of the Power Axe."

He moved to Marcus. "De Marcus Jonathan Taylor. Son of Zachary Taylor, original black, and Cassie Chan, third pink ranger. You are now the bearer of Black Tiger. Wielder of the Power Mace." He moved on.

"Olivia Rene Park. Daughter of Adam Park, second black, second green and Tanya Sloan, third yellow. You are now the bearer of Yellow Shark. Wielder of the Power Whip." He moved on.

"Tiffany Maria Desantos. Daughter of Rockefellar Desantos, second red, second blue, and Aisha Cambell, second yellow. You are now the bearer of Pink Fox. Wielder of the Power Fans." He moved on.

"Alexander Michael Scott. Son of Jason Lee Scott, first leader of the Power Rangers, original red, original Earth gold, and Katherine Hilliard, second pink. You are now the bearer of Red Bull. Wielder of the Power Bow."

He stood between both Tommy and Sammie. "Samantha Elizabeth Oliver and Thomas Oliver the second. Daughter and son of Thomas Oliver Sr., the Second leader of the Power Rangers, once evil turned good green, original white, third red and Kimberly Ann Hart, original pink. You are now the bearers of Green Owl and White Hawk respectively. Wielders of the Power Staff." He said to Sammie, and then looked to Tommy. "And the Power Sword. You Tommy will serve as the leader of the Power Rangers." He then backed away as they took their helmets off.

Tommy spoke. "You mentioned our parents, they were rangers, how?"

"Yes you are all the children of Earth's greatest Rangers of all time. This is why it is necessary that it be you to carry this power, your bodies are the only ones on Earth that could sustain the power you will wield."

Connor spoke up. "Why? What makes our anatomy so much stronger?"

"Your parents still have remaining fragments of energy in their system; being the original bearers of the power. Especially Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam, because they are Ninjetti. Once Ninjetti, always Ninjetti, their spirit animals. Katherine once bore the power of Kimberly's spirit animal, but she was never Ninjetti, because she was only borrowing the power. He waited as they digested what was said. Then continued, "This power passed on to each of you, making you a stronger human being."

"Who are you? It seems you know a heck a lot about us and our parents, but who are you?" Alex asked.

They all turned to the young boy, expecting an answer.

A/N: At first I made up a ranger for Marcus' mom. But decided against it, because I want actual characters from the show to be in this fic. Although she won't appear in this fic at all, unless someone wants her to. I'll explain how she met Zack in a later chapter. Please don't be mad if you don't like the pairing, it was done purely out of necessity. I wanted them all to have two power ranger parents. Tell me what you think. Please review!!


	4. Chapter Three: Evil Has A Face

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

"_Who are you? It seems you know a heck a lot about us and our parents, but who are you?" Alex asked._

**Chapter Three: Evil Has A Face.**

"My name is Zordon. I may look like a child, but I am a reincarnate. I mentored your parents when they were your age. And this," He turned towards the woman standing at his right, "is Reidyn. She is the daughter of Dulcea, a woman the Ninjetti knew well. She cannot speak. She is a Telepath, if you must communicate with her, you'll have to use your thoughts." With that said Zordon telepathically asked Reidyn, "Are you ready?" She nodded her head, and then walked up to Connor. "Reidyn is now going to tell you the gifts you have without morphing." He told the Rangers.

Telepathically she spoke to Connor. "I've read your heart. You have the gift of telekinesis." He nodded as she moved to Marcus. "I've read your heart. You have the gift of strength." He nodded as she moved on to Livvy. "Your heart reads a gift of invisibility." She stood in front of Tiffany. "Fox, in your heart I see foresight, but you have already experienced this, haven't you." She moves on to Alex while Tiffany nods in shock. "The fire in your heart is hard to miss; the gift of flame." She moves to Sammie. "Your heart is much the same as your mother's. You have flight." Sammie nodded. "Your heart beats fast, giving you the gift of speed." She then opens her mind to all of them and speaks with them simultaneously. "Cherish these gifts; for they will be with you forever. Such gifts should never be abused. I trust that you will all take care and be responsible." She looked at Zordon, "I need to rest." He nodded his head, then she bid farewell to them all telepathically.

"That was weird." Marcus said rubbing his head. Everyone agreed. Then suddenly a siren went off.

"What's that?" Asked Livvy.

"Everyone turn to the Viewing Wall." Everyone turned to a huge wall to the right of the room where Zordon indicated. There were numerous red creatures terrorizing citizens at the park. "Looks like, Lord Xian is beginning his attacks sooner than we thought." Zordon said then looked at the Rangers. "All you have to do to morph is yell your color and animal. But I will teleport you demorphed. Don't morph unless all citizens are gone." They all nodded and de-morphed.

"Okay Zordon, how do we get there?" Asked Tommy.

"Teleportation. Just make a fist over your heart and concentrate on the park."

They nodded and did as he said, and teleported in a flurry of colors.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Whoa, that was weird." Stated Marcus as they landed.

"Tell me about it." Replied Sammie.

They all turned back to back with one another surveying the scene. "Oh man, heels were so not a good idea today." Tiffany stated.

"I'd a thought you'd be more worried about the skirt." Livvy stated with a grin.

Alex smiled, "Thanks for the visual." Tiffany hit him in the arm.

"Okay guys, watch out for one another and let's get to work." Tommy shouted and jumped into action. Everyone soon following suit.

They were flipping around, landing punches and kicks here and there. Then they decided to start putting there gifts into action. Connor pushed one red Goon into the other using his mind. "Cool." Then proceeded to fight some more.

Marcus, utilizing his strength, was able to lift a whole pile of them from on top of him and tossed them with eased into a tree. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Then attacked another group head on.

Livvy turned invisible and started to confuse the Goons by hitting them and making it seem like their teammates were fighting them and caused them to fight one another. "I could get used to this." She stayed invisible and continued to fight.

Tiffany found it very easy to dodge attacks considering she already knew they were coming, what with her gift of sight. "This is getting pretty boring." She stated blocking yet another attack, and then she knocked the Goon out.

Alex hands lit up with fire and he used it to burn the Goons. His punches and kicks became more lethal. "Be careful, you might get burned."

One of the Goons tried to throw Sam, but she easily flew back to them and knocked them out. "That's what I call my boomerang effect."

Tommy fought like a splitting image of his father. His moves were flawless. He incorporated his gift of speed, to execute them on a higher level. "They don't even see me coming."

The rangers continued to fight like this until one by one, they were overwhelmed. The Goons caught on to Connor's mind attacks and attacked him at the same time. They knocked him back and he fell onto his back. "Connor!" Sammie yelled as she was distracted by her friend. The Goon noticed this and sent her flying, against her will, into the ground beside Connor. "Are you alright?" She stated out of breath.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He stated as they helped on another up. "Oh no, Marcus!" Connor shouted as Marcus hobbled up to them. "You okay."

"Hardly, ow." Marcus fell over from an invisible force that turned out to be Livvy. "Livvy, you okay?" He asked her now visible form.

"Yeah thanks for breaking my fall." They both stood up just as Alex ran up to them.

Short of breath he spoke to them. "These guys are not giving up." He glanced around. "Where's Tiffany and Tommy?"

"I'm right behind you." Tommy stated speeding up, "But I don't see Tiff."

"That's probably her over there guys." Sam stated pointing out.

"Where?" Marcus asked.

"Right were the Goons are huddled up, she needs our help, come on." Alex stated, and they all set out to help their friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Tiffany was surrounded by nothing but Goons. She was predicting every move they made, but was becoming rapidly tired. She could hear her friends in the distance shouting her name and knew they were coming to help. But then something weird happened. The Goons stopped attacking and Tiffany found out why when she turned around. "Now I didn't see this coming."

"Tiffany!" Everyone yelled as they got closer to her. They were just about to charge into the huddle when the Goons stopped attacking and dispersed. What they saw they couldn't believe. The Goons all rushed to the side. And the rangers could see Tiffany's back since she now stood facing the new arrival.

"Tiffany stand back!" Shouted Tommy. They rushed to her side, but were still a few feet backwards. "What do you want, Xian?"

Tiffany couldn't believe it. The monster that everyone knew about, heard about, was standing right in front of her. And he looked human. She could hear Tommy behind her asking Lord Xian questions, but she couldn't turn from the man, err beast, err whatever he is. Then he spoke.

"I wanted to know what the energy surge that occurred a moment ago was. I assumed more power brats so I sent them, and of course look what showed up." He then walked up to Tiffany and caressed her face with his thumb. Tommy and Alex tensed up both shouting curses to him. "Now, now, watch what you say to me. No human could stand up to my soldiers. So I know what you are. But you do know that by showing up here, you have condemned your people to death. As of now I strip this world of any last freedoms they have and sentence you all to death." Then he gripped Tiffany's face and looked into her eyes. Her eyes began to glow pink. "Well, all but one." He grinned and slid his thumb over her lips.

"Don't you dare touch her." Alex shouted, as he began to walk towards Xian. "I promise you a slow and painful death." Everyone else followed.

"Xian, you can't take any more freedoms, because you no longer have a hold on this planet. The Power Rangers have returned, and I assure you, we aren't going anywhere."

Xian let go of Tiffany and backed away from her. "We'll see about that." Two creatures appeared beside him. The one on his left looking similar to a man sized dinosaur in black and silver armor. The other on his right was a dark-haired beauty with a diamond in the center of her forehead. She wore revealing silver and white armor; a complete contrast to her hair. "Take care of them."

"Yes master." Then Xian was gone. "I am second in command, Raptor, and I will gladly destroy you all."

"And I am Maura, and I will serve your heads on a platter to my Lord." She then looked hatefully at Tiffany. "Especially you Pink Ranger."

"I see." Was all Tommy said. "How you feeling Tiff?" He asked her as she stood beside Alex.

"Better, now that he's gone." She replied as a shudder ran down her spine.

"Good, because, its Morphin Time. White Hawk!"

"Blue Stallion!"

"Black Tiger!"

"Yellow Shark!"

"Pink Fox!"

"Red Bull!"

"Green Owl!"

Once transformed, they got back to action. They fought amazingly. Alex stayed a little closer to Tiffany this time around.

They found that when transformed their individual abilities were increased tenfold. "Wow, I've never felt so strong in my life!" Exclaimed the Black Ranger as each of his punches and kick destroyed the Goons with one hit.

"I agree!" Yelled Blue to his friend. "It's like not only can I move them, but now I barely use any brain power to will it. It's like a sixth sense."

"My flying is way faster. I feel like a comet." Stated Green.

Red body was engulfed in flames. As the Goons tried fighting him, they were burned. "Wow, I'm ten times hotter. Pun intended."

"Look out!" Yelled White as he appeared behind Red to stop Raptor from attacking his friend's blind spot. He looked at Red. "I'm so fast now, it looks as though I'm teleporting every where." He then went off to fight Raptor where he knocked him on his butt. Red shook his head and looked to Pink. "How are you holding up?"

Pink sighed. "Just peachy." She then held onto her head. "My powers have advanced as well, only, I don't think I can handle it. It's like I'm hearing everyone's thoughts all at the same time." She started getting dizzy. "I'm seeing so many visions, my head feels like it's gonna split in two."

Worried Red went to her side. Maura came up to them. "Stand aside Red Ranger. My quarrel is not with you. Yet." She then raised her sword to attack the Pink Ranger, but Red stood in front of her. "Out of my way."

"No." He simply said as he held out his fist, already incased in flames, daring her to come closer.

She sneered. "Puny human." She ran towards him, but was knocked off her feet to the side.

Red noticed Yellow appearing in front of him. "When morphed I can send mini sonic waves. Kind of cool." She then noticed Maura rising. "Oh no." She looked back at Red and Pink, just in time to see Pink replaced with Tiffany. "Oh no Tiffany!"

Red turned around in time to see Tiffany faint. "We need to get her back. She's unconscious, so Livvy, get her back to the Command Deck." He then attacked Maura to keep her from Tiffany.

"Oh no Tiff, I can't carry you. Marcus!" She yelled at the Black Ranger, who happened to be nearest her. He ran to her side.

"Yeah Liv, what happened to Tiff?" He crouched low.

"I don't know, but I need you to teleport her back. I would, but I can't carry her from the outside passage way." Yellow finished sadly.

Black stood up with Tiffany in his arms. "I'll take her. Hey, don't distress too much, she'll be alright. She's probably just drained."

"You're right, okay go now, we might need you back here." Black nodded his head and teleported in a light of black and pink.

Yellow turned to see Red in need of help against Maura. "Back to action." She ran to aide him.

Red saw Yellow. "What are you doing here? Where's Tiffany?"

"I had Marcus take her back, I wouldn't have been able to carry her through the passage to the Command Deck."

Red cursed himself. "Sorry Livvy, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay." She replied.

"As touching as this is, really, but how about we get back to business." Maura taunted.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Growled Yellow as she disappeared and Red flamed up.

--

White was successfully dodging attacks from Raptor, but when he had a too close to call swish of the sword from his opponent, he decided to call on his own weapon of choice. So there he was, with his Power Sword called, dueling it out with Raptor.

--

Blue and Green were taking care of the random Goons. "Hey Connor, did you see where Tiff and Marcus went?"

"Affirmative. I saw Marcus carrying her as he teleported away. I hope it's nothing too serious."

"Yeah. I hope this fight is over soon, so we can know for sure." She punched a Goon in the gut then went after another.

--

White was becoming overwhelmed. 'This Raptor guy sure is powerful.' White dodged the swing of Raptor's sword, but didn't see the tail coming his way until it was too late. Just when White thought it would hit, nothing happened. He turned and saw Black with his Power Mace slammed into Raptor's tail and sending it backwards, injured.

With a chunk of his tail gone, Raptor wailed in pain. "This isn't over Rangers!" He growled and then was gone.

"You okay Tommy?" Asked Black.

"Yeah." White replied and then looked around as he noticed his sister and Connor finishing the last of the Goons and Livvy and Alex fighting with Raptor's partner in crime. Maura realized she was out numbered. What with Raptor gone and no Goons left, so she too, left without a word.

The Rangers met together. "Where's Tiffany?" Asked Tommy.

"I took her to the Command Deck's medical bay. Let's go." Marcus said. Tommy nodded and they all teleported to the Command Deck.

The thing with teleporting to the C-Deck is you can't. Its defenses only allow you to teleport to the outside passage ways. Only those with the power can navigate through it to find the C-Deck, as long as they know what it is of which they are looking.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. It's a little longer than the others. Tell me what you think. Please Review!!


	5. Chapter Four: The UN, WHAT!

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

**Chapter Four: The U.N... WHAT!**

The Rangers arrived, demorphed, through the entry way of their Ranger Base. Marcus led the way. Like before they passed by many halls, but instead of going straight to the Command Deck, Marcus made a left down the hall near the Command Deck. Five rooms down and he stopped. He opened the door and allowed everyone in.

There lying still on a white med bed was Tiffany, still unconscious. Also in the room was a humanoid robot, silver and blue. It looked to be five foot four with a black visor for eyes. "Hello. Welcome rangers. I am Omega-360. How may I be of service?"

They all entered the room, surrounding the prone figure in the bed. Tommy was the first to speak. "How is she?"

"Exhausted more than anything." Was the reply of, not the robot, but the person at the door. Thank you Omega, I can take it from here." Omega-360 walked out of the room and down the hall. Everyone stared at the woman as she walked further into the room. She had eyes like water and hair like night. She asked them all to have a seat, and they did, after a nod from Marcus. She walked over to the head of Tiffany's med bed as they sat in the various chairs, stools, and unoccupied med bed. "My name is Phaedra, the daughter of Dulcea and elder twin of Reidyn. I am a healer. Tiffany is quite alright. Her powers, extraordinary they may be, cause quite a drain. All of your powers do actually. But not like hers. Because sometimes when using it she either can't control it or can't shut it off."

"So what can we do?" Alex asked, eager to assist Tiffany in any way that he can.

"Well, nothing really. This is Tiffany's task. I have spoken with Zordon and when she awakens, we will discuss training with her. To strengthen her mind. To leave it open will be to leave her vulnerable." She paused as she let them absorb this in. "All of you will begin training. This isn't something your parents had to go through, but your adversary is far more dangerous than any of their dealings."

"When will we begin this training?" Asked Olivia as she stared at her best friend's unconscious form.

"Immediately. Lord Xian is issuing a full attack on the planet. I'm afraid the war is about to begin." Phaedra made to continue, but was interrupted.

"War! What do you mean war?" Tommy demanded, he didn't like the sound of this.

"Perhaps we should speak on the Command Deck, Tiffany needs to rest. Omega, stay and watch over her. The rest of you follow me." Phaedra walked out of the room and went to the C-Deck. The rangers followed her.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Once they arrived at their destination, they noticed both Reidyn and Zordon awaiting them. "Rangers, welcome back' unharmed I hope." Zordon spoke while Reidyn nodded her head in greeting.

"Yeah, but we can't all say that." Was Samantha's reply. She didn't feel right about Tiffany lying in that med bed unconscious, while the rest of them didn't even break a nail. None of them did for that matter.

"Yes, I heard about Tiffany. But she wasn't really harmed. She'll just need to get used to her power. Make it a strength and not a weakness; as will all of you." Zordon reassured them. And like their parents before them, Zordon's words was consoling.

As soon as everyone was situated comfortably, Tommy spoke. "Phaedra mentioned an upcoming war."

Zordon nodded his head. "Yes. I'm afraid that the arrival of the Power Rangers came a bit too late." He slightly hesitated before delivery the new. "The United Nations have decided on a full frontal assault. And being that we cannot interfere in Government proceedings, there isn't much we can do to prevent it. However, we can support them. You are all so new to your powers; I fear you are not ready. This is why you must train."

"I can't believe this. A war? The world's military combined won't be enough to stop Xian. It's suicide." Olivia spoke up. She did not like this idea. And she wasn't alone.

"Yeah." Marcus backed her. "What are they thinking? This will change everything. Xian is sure to retaliate, and retaliate hard."

"They are thinking they need to survive at whatever cost." Phaedra spoke. "The humans are smart. They know they are up against the impossible. They feel if humanity goes down, then it goes down fighting. They already believe they are going to lose. But once they know the Rangers are back, it will give the world new hope."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, and then Connor broke the silence. "When are they staging the first attack?"

"Sometime in the next 48 hours. Short notice, I know." Zordon answered. This news caused everyone's shoulders to droop. Zordon hated seeing his chosen troubled. "Go home, get some rest. We start training tomorrow, at dawn." Zordon left the room with Reidyn following.

The rangers turned to Phaedra. Her face stayed neutral as she spoke, "It would be best for you all to say goodbye to your former lives. Zordon didn't want to ask this of you. But being a ranger is going to be a full time job. It's rare that a ranger has to make this sacrifice, but in desperate times… Pack some belongings. This base will be your new home."

"For how long?" Asked Alex, clearly troubled by this news.

"For however long it takes to take down Lord Xian." She turned and walked out of the room.

"What about our parents, what do we tell them?" Marcus asked no one in particular.

"This all seems so surreal. I can't believe the U.N. would make such a decision." Sammie voiced.

Livvy quickly nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, so many people will be hurt or worse; and they won't even make a dent in Xian's army."

Alex's hands were balled into fists at his sides. "Xian is gonna massacre them." He was clearly upset. "And now we'll be leaving our families when they need us the most."

Connor frowned, but for the most part, kept silent.

"Enough! You're right, you are all right. But does it really matter? Our families may need us, but the world needs us more. We took that responsibility onto our shoulders." Tommy spoke to his teammates. "I don't agree with what the U.N. plans to do, but I will support them; and I expect you all to do the same. This is going to be difficult for all of us." Tommy looked as though he was going to continue, however...

"What's going on?" Asked a small voice behind the rangers, causing them to turn around.

"Tiffany!" Olivia yelled while running to her friend. "You're okay!" She gave her a hug.

"Yeah, I'm great. Okay Liv, you're cutting off the air supply here." Olivia quickly let go after Tiffany's statement.

"Sorry kinda got excited." Olivia grinned sheepishly.

"It's alright. What have I missed? I heard most of Tommy's little speech. Well the part about the U.N. What's going on?" Tiffany asked looking to everyone as the crowded around her. She could tell by the looks on their faces it was not anything good. She frowned in confusion.

"Guys it's getting late. We've gotta head home." Tommy quickly stated and looked between Tiffany and Olivia. "I'm sure Livvy can fill you in on everything, okay." Olivia nodded. Tommy felt relieved, but he wasn't entirely sure as to why. 'Do I want to protect her from this? Of course she's gonna find out. She needs to know...' Tommy wanted to ponder his actions some more, but was broken out of his reverie by his sister.

"Wait Tommy, it's not that late, it's only five pm. Maybe once everyone is finished with everything, they can come over to our place. It should take us all what, no more than two hours at most. We should have one normal evening together before things get out of hand." Samantha reasoned with her brother.

Everyone nodded in agreement with the exception of Tiffany; she was somewhat, well, lost, to put it bluntly.

Tommy looked at her and then everyone else. "That sounds like a pretty good idea. So everyone be at our place at seven." They all agreed and then teleported to where their vehicles were parked and headed home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Olivia sat on the passenger side, while Tiffany drove her home. "Okay Livvy, spill. What is going on with the U.N.? And what are we suppose to be doing within two hours?" Tiffany asked, keeping her eyes on the road ahead.

"Alright T, I don't know how you are going to take this, but apparently the world is fed up with this Lord Xian guy. The U.N. are planning a full frontal attack." Olivia stated, taking in her friend's reaction.

"What! Earth's technology isn't near powerful enough to do any real damage." Tiffany kept her eyes on the road with frown marring her features.

"We know. It's supposed to happen in 48 hours. This attack is gonna change everything Tiff. We have to train non-stop to prepare. We're going to try and do damage control. We won't be ready to defeat him now, but we're hoping for the best. We have to be back at C-Deck by dawn to start training." Livvy glanced at her friend. "Tiffany, we're suppose to say goodbye to our current lives-"

"What!" Okay, this time she broke her staring contest with the road and stared wide eyed at her best friend. "Why do we-!"

"Let me finish." Olivia cut her off. Tiffany turned back to the road, silently urging Olivia to continue. "As Rangers, we have a responsibility. After this attack, we'll be facing a battle, that we will most likely lose, but it will also be the start of a war. Even after it happens, we'll have to remain on C-Deck."

"Wait a second; we're going to stay there?" Olivia nodded. "Like, indefinitely?"

"Yeah, something like that. That's why we have two hours. Pack clothing and any personal items you want to take with you." After Olivia stopped speaking, they were quiet. Both taking in the events of the day.

It stayed silent until Tiffany pulled the car to a stop in front of Olivia's place. Olivia turned to look at her best girl pal. "It's strange how this morning, we were just teenagers. I wonder if this is how our parents felt."

Tiffany smiled at her teammate. "I don't think it's really hit us just yet."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Okay, so Marcus is coming with Connor to pick us up. They'll come get me and then you. Be ready around 6:45pm." Olivia jumped out the car.

"Alright, see ya then." Tiffany waved Olivia off and drove down the street in the destination of home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sammie stood in the kitchen watching her dad making a sandwich. "Hey Dad, Tommy and I invited a few friends to come over. They'll be here around seven. We'll be watching movies in the basement." Samantha told her father.

Tommy Oliver Sr. looked at his not so little girl and smirked, "Is there a question in there somewhere?"

"Dad!" Sammie gave him her pouty eye look that she learned from her mom. "Please. Please can we have our friends over?"

"And what friends are you speaking of? Do I know him?" He asked while he leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.

"Well, Alex you know. And you remember Connor right? And Connor's friend Marcus, and two girls I met today, Olivia and Tiffany." She finished with a smile.

Tommy frowned in thought, 'Those last three names sound familiar.'

"Dad?" Samantha looked worried. "Are you upset?"

Tommy's attention snapped to his daughter. "Oh no sweetie, sorry, my mind drifted. Yeah it's fine with me. As long as you use your inside voices."

"Thanks Daddy." She hugged him.

Tommy hugged her back. "Your welcome. Say, where is your brother?"

"Oh, he's downstairs setting everything up." Tommy gave her a look. "What? Okay, we knew you'd say yes, but Daddy, you're a sucker for the puppy eyes. Especially since Mom's the one who taught it to me." She gave him a kiss and ran downstairs to help her brother finish.

Tommy stood at the counter, by his sandwich, realizing that he was duped. And his wife was an accomplice. A giggle caught his attention and he turned his head towards the entryway and saw said accomplice covering her mouth. Kim got defensive as she noticed her husband's look. "Hey don't be mad at me just because you're a big o' softie."

A/N: So there you have it chapter 4. So Kim and Tommy Sr finally showed up in the fic. I wonder who's next. Guess you'll just have to keep reading.

P.S. Please review. It makes me happy.


	6. Chapter Five: A Whole Lot Of Baggage Pt1

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

**Chapter Five: A Whole Lot Of Baggage Pt 1**

Connor stood in the basement of his home. He was packing some of his equipment into two black cases, to take with him. It was going to be hard for him to say goodbye to his lab. He knew this. He sighs as he rubs his hand through his hair and takes his glasses off with his other hand. Squeezing the bridge of his nose, he proceeds in closing the black cases. He carries them to the top of the stairs. With one last look at the basement, he turns off the light and closes the door behind him.

Connor walks into the kitchen where his mom greets him. "Hey Hun, where are you off to with that?" She asks, motioning to his cased equipment.

Connor took a minute to stare at his mom. After tonight, he doesn't know when he might see her again. He smiles at her. "Nowhere really, I'm just taking it up to my room." He hated telling his mother that half lie. His stomach twisted in distaste, but he smiled regardless. He watches his mother smile to him in return; watches her brown eyes sparkle in delight as he moves her dark hair from their sight. In that instant, his smile was less forced. Oh, how he loved his mother. "Before I forget, I ran into Tommy and Sammie at E.J.'s earlier. They invited me, along with a few others, for a small grouping tonight. Will it be alright with you if I were to attend?"

Trini was a bit surprised at the question. "Really? Kimberly didn't mention anything."

"Well, it was a last minute sort of thing."

"Well, if it's alright with their parents, of course you can go." She turns to put a pan in the oven. "Your father will be home a little late tonight. I was planning a late dinner."

"I can stay if you want." Connor stated, completely prepared to do so.

"No, no, you're young, you should enjoy it. Go spend time with your friends. I don't mind have your father to myself."

"Alright mom. I'll be stopping in my room for a bit, and then I'll be leaving." He turned to leave.

"Okay, and Connor," she called out. Connor stopped in the door way and turned to his mother. Trini had a stern and a bit fearful look on her face. "Be home before curfew."

Connor nodded his head. He didn't need to ask what she meant. "I will." He turned and walked out of the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marcus was in his room throwing a little something of everything into his duffle. When he arrived home, his dad was gone. So he felt it was a good idea to get everything packed before his dad got home. He decided two bags should be enough for everything he needed; his big black suitcase duffle, and his big black and navy blue sports duffle. He packed various clothes and shoes into his suitcase and used his sports bag for his basketball, a few easily transported sport memorabilia, and a few sentimental items; but most importantly, the picture of his family. Once the human tornado was finished, he scanned the room for anything missed. Satisfied that he grabbed everything he felt he needed, he placed both bags at the foot of his closet. He hoped his dad doesn't decide to look in there. Marcus hears the front door open and shuts. 'Dad's home.'

"Marcus!"

Marcus shuts his closet door, then runs to his bedroom door and swings it open. "Up here dad!"

"Come down and help me with these groceries!"

"Be right there!" Marcus yells as he shuts his bedroom door and runs down the stairs. He meets his that at the foot of the door.

Zack looks at his son. "What have we told you about running down the stairs?"

"Um, yeah, sorry dad, I was just, um, excited to see you?" Marcus tries to cover himself.

Zack raises an eyebrow. "Excited to see me? Yeah right. Go get the rest of the groceries out of the car." Zack told him, and then walked down the hall to the kitchen.

Marcus walks out the door and runs to the car. Three full paper bags were left. He grabs two with the third in the middle and bumps the car door shut with his hip. He takes the bags to the kitchen where his dad was already putting food away. Marcus sets the bags on the counter and starts putting food away as well. "So dad, you remember Connor?"

Zack paused what he was doing and looked at his son. "Billy's and Trini's son; of course I remember, what kind of question is that?"

"Well, I ran into him at the youth center today and I met a couple of friends of his. "Sam and Tommy. They're having a little get-together with a few people. Can I go? I have to be there at seven"

Zack thought for a moment. 'Sam and Tommy? Kim's and Tommy's twins? I wonder.'

"Dad?"

"What? Oh, yeah, should be no problem. Just make sure you're back before nine." Zack looks at his watch. "Speaking of the time, I've gotta head to the airport and pick up your mom and Katie. Their flight should be landing soon. And you know how your mom and sister get when I'm late." They both shared a groan, thinking of the way the two ladies of the family feel about promptness. "Finish putting these away for me. Have a good time at your little party." With that said, Zack left the house.

Marcus finished putting the food away just in time to answer the now ringing phone. "Taylor residence… This you Connor?... Yeah, I'm done packing, and you?... Okay, you can come get me now. I'll call Livvy, get directions and let her know we'll be on our way soon…. Alright, see you then." He hung up the kitchen phone and went into the family room to call Olivia.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Olivia secured her large yellow suit case. "I can't believe I was able to stuff everything in this." She then looked around her room. It looked the same as it did before only with a few missing items. Her mirror was missing, as was her laptop, her boom box, her CD collection, and many other things she couldn't live without. She sat at the edge of her bed thinking over the day's events. "I'm going to miss this room, even if I hadn't been here that long." She said aloud to herself before sighing.

When Olivia first arrived home, she noticed a note on the refrigerator door. It seems her parents went out for dinner and took her eight year old sister with them. Olivia realized they must have waited for her, and instantly felt guilty for not at least calling home at all when she out. Although she has a perfectly good reason for not doing so, she can't tell them. And now she was going to disappear on them.

Olivia jumped off her bed and ran to her dresser. She pulled out the top drawer and dug to the bottom. She pulled out a baby yellow book. Upon closer inspection, one would find it to be a photo album. 'I can't believe I almost forgot this.' She flipped through the photos as her eyes began to tear. 'I'm going to miss everyone. Mom, dad, Jessie, and I might not even be around when mom has the baby.' She suddenly closes the book and stuffs it into her over sized yellow bag. She wipes away the tears that have gathered in her eyes. "Come on Livvy girl, be strong. You weren't chosen to be a power ranger for nothing. You're not alone, Tiffany will be there and so will the others." After she finished her little pep talk to herself, she felt slightly better.

'RIIING… RIIING… RIIING…' Olivia jumped at the sound of house phone. She reached over to the side of her bed and picked up her yellow Tweety Bird phone. That's right, she's a Tweety fan. "Hello…"

"_Livvy? This Marcus."_ Came the voice over the phone.

"Oh, hey Marcus, what's up? It's time already?" She asks glancing at her clock. It read 6:38.

"_Yeah, I just spoke to Connor. He'll be here shortly. Be ready."_

"Okay, I'll call and let T know." She replied. "See ya then." Olivia was about to hang up the phone until Marcus reminded her that he needed directions. After sharing a short laugh, she gave him the 411 and hung up the phone so she could call Tiffany.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With her big soft pink suitcase packed and sitting in the corner of the bedroom, Tiffany was stuffing her hot pink Nike sports bag. She placed her radio, her CD case, her various leotards and dancing shoes into the bag. She mentally ran off her checklist of all essentials she may need and then some. Satisfied that she had everything, she closed her sports bag and placed it alongside her suitcase in the corner. Tiffany eyed the soft pink bag for a moment. It was huge, but nowhere near as large as her best friends yellow monstrosity. Tiffany grinned at the thought. She stretched her arms over her head and sighed. She was ready; or as ready as she can possibly be with the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Tiffany noticed the picture frame sitting atop her vanity table. It was a shot of her, her mom, and her dad, taken just before they left New York. They stood in front of the Statue of Liberty. It was a picture her dad wanted to take with a symbol of independence standing behind them. It was important to him, that they not forget where they come from. No matter what Xian had in store for the future.

Tiffany walked over and picked it up, staring at it. They were a pretty small knit family, but there was a lot of love in that family. Even though she had tons of photos of them together in her album currently placed in her bag, she felt tempted to take this one photo in her hand. She knew her parents will be devastated once they realized she was gone. All of their parents will be. Tiffany frowns as she sets the picture frame back on top of the table. Her parents both wanted more children, she knew. But ever since that accident six years ago that caused her mom to miscarry, they hadn't been able to make that dream come true. And now, their only daughter, only child, was going to hurt them by leaving them.

"If I could, I'd stay. I'm so sorry." She whispered out loud. She only hoped that by leaving this particular picture behind, they'd know she was fighting for hers, theirs, and everyone else's freedom.

Tiffany looked up sharply to a knock at her door. "Tiffany, princess, you're mother and I am going to head to bed a little early tonight. Been a long day." Rocky said through the door.

Tiffany walked to the door and cracked it open, but only half way. She didn't want him to see her bags in the corner. "Okay dad, you and mom have a goodnight."

"Are you still going out tonight?" Rocky asked with a frown.

"Yeah as soon as Livvy gets here." Tiffany answered.

Rocky nodded his head in defeat. He sighed, "Oh… well, make sure home before curfew. I know that the power rangers are supposedly back, but no one has confirmed it yet. And also, I wouldn't underestimate Lord Xian, understood." He looked at his daughter with worried eyes.

"Of course daddy. I wouldn't want you and mom to worry, I'll be safe, I promise." She gives him a hug and a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

Rocky grins at her with his goofy grin, "Well as long as you promise." (Yawn!) "Woo! I am beat. Goodnight honey." He says then walks down the hall.

"Goodnight." Tiffany calls as he heads to his and her mom's room. Tiffany leaves her room and walks to the living room. She hears the phone ring and picks it up. "Hello… oh, Livvy, it's you… okay, you guys will be here soon? That's great, I just finished… Yeah, I'll be waiting by the door… I'll come out when you guys pull up… Okay bye." Tiffany hangs up the phone and sits down on the chair near the window. As she waits for her friends, she can't help but think about tomorrow; and the training that they will all be put through.

A/N: There's goes another chapter. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic so far.

Umm... questions regarding the former rangers: yes they will be in this story quite a bit. As far as them fighting with or training the current rangers, it's all still up in the air. I have a lot of plans for the involvement of the formers, however I don't know if too much of it will be in this particular fic. After I finish this story, there will be sequels. How many? I'm not sure, but I'll at least make this a trilogy.

Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing. Your words give me inspiration and help me write the new chapters faster. (hint hint) Not to mention they reduced my hours at work. Plenty of time on my hands. I'm gonna try to finish before school starts. Because then I'll be lacking time.

FYI: I thought you should know that I am updating every other day, so you don't have to check every single day. I hope that gives you peace of mind to know I'll be consistent in chapters. At least until school starts.

That's all for now.

Please Review!!


	7. Chapter Six: A Whole Lot Of Baggage Pt2

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

**Chapter Six: A Whole Lot Of Baggage Pt 2**

Sammie closed the door to her bedroom. She walked over to her closet and dug out both her lime green back pack and her hunter green suitcase. She and Tommy just got back from the Youth Center. She opened both bags and scanned her room. "Gonna be awhile…" She stated out loud, but finished in her head, '…grab a Snickers.' She walked to her dresser, pulling out the top drawer. She took out anything she felt she needed and then continued to clear out the rest of her drawers for the same purpose. Once satisfied she had all she wanted, Sammie walked over to her open closet and started packing away her clothes. Now though Sammie could be quite the tom boy at times, she was still her mother's daughter. Meaning not only had she gained her mother's eyes, but her shop-a-holic syndrome as well; not that that's a bad thing.

Sammie stuffed as much clothes as she could into her bag. It was nearly busting at the seams; quite literally. She grinned and zipped it up. Too bad she couldn't take all her clothes. After all, she didn't know how long they'd be gone. She sighed. With her packing done, she needed to fill her book bag. She grabbed onto it and carried it around her room. Placing various books, her box of photos, little trinkets, and the likes inside, she closed it and set it down with her suitcase.

Now that she was done, she went to find her dad. They needed to ask for permission to let their friends over. She drew the short straw and it was decided she'd have to ask. However since she had to ask, Tommy had to set things up while she packed first, and when she was done, she'd have to come downstairs and relieve him, while he packed.

Sammie walked over to her door. She opened it and shut off her light, then walked away with the door shutting close behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alex closed his guitar case and set it beside his red duffle suitcase. He left his room, rubbing his right hand through his blonde locks and shutting the door with his left. He walked down the stairs and headed to the family room. His eleven year old brother, in the form of a human blur, passed him in the hall. "Hey slow down Andy, no running in the house!" Alex yelled to him, but Andy was long gone to hear him. "What's his rush anyway?" Alex thought out loud as he continued his journey to the family room.

Alex walked into the room and noticed his parents kissing. He leaned his shoulder against the wall with his hands in his pocket before clearing his throat and alerting them to his presence. Jason and Kat turned to their oldest son, both with flushed faces. "I'd tell you to get a room, but you already have one of those." Alex then smirked at his parents surprise.

Jason eyes Kat. "Sometimes I swear this kid belongs to Rocky." He whispered to his wife.

"Maybe he does." Kat replies; both trying and failing, to refrain herself from laughing at her husband's expense.

Jason looks aghast but quickly recovers, recognizing the jest. "Bite your tongue woman. You're going to regret it later."

Kat looked hopeful. "Promise?" Jason stifled a groan.

"Umm…" Alex started, "I don't know what you guys are murmuring about over there, and something tells me I don't wanna know."

Kat looks at her son in concern, "Is there anything the matter Alex?"

Alex quickly shook his head, "No, no, of course not. I just…" Alex trailed off for a second. That wasn't true. There are a lot of things the matter, but he can't tell them. Even if they would probably understand, being the first ones and all.

"Alex?" This time it was Jason, as he took a step closer to his son.

Alex soon recovered. He stood up straight and freed his hands from his pockets. "I'm fine. I just… I just wanted you to know that I'm heading over to Tommy and Sammie's for a little group thing they've planned at the last minute. Connor and Marcus will be there too. As well as two girls we met today."

Jason looked at his son. He was not saying something, Jason knew. But most teenagers go through this stage. He should know. "Alright Alex. Have fun. You know not to stay out too late." Alex nodded his head to his dad.

"Okay, bye mom, bye dad, I'll see ya later." Alex walked down the hall and out the front door.

Kat looked over to her husband. "Jason what's wrong? And don't say nothing, I know that face." She reached out and grabbed his arm.

Jason shook his head. "I don't know. He purposefully omitted information from us." Jason sighed. "He's a good kid, I'm sure he'll be fine. Teenage angst I suppose." Kat nodded her head while he scratched his. He then stared at his wife.

"What?" She asked, defensively.

"As I recall, I have a promise to keep." Jason grinned as he gave his wife a five second start.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sammie, having just left her dad and his sandwich in the kitchen, approached her brother; who was at the moment, hooking up his Wii system. "Oh no, we are not seriously playing this thing tonight. Oh and Dad's okay with everything."

Tommy turned to look at his sister. "He is? Great. But why can't we play this tonight?"

Sammie shook her head. "I don't think there will be enough time. Curfew is at nine. We have under a couple hours to hang. Video games consume way too much time."

Tommy scratched his head. He could see her reasoning. "Okay, I'm convinced. Well, movies leave the same problem. We have board games. Maybe charades or pictionary." He suggested as he began unhooking his Wii.

"Leave it. I'll take care of it. You go pack. Everyone will be here soon." Sammie sat next to him on the floor. He continued to pack his game system away.

"Naw it's okay, I'll get it." He finished and stood up with it in his hands. He turned to go to his bedroom, but his sister's voice stopped him.

"You're up to something. I know you Tommy." Then she slapped her hand on her forehead. As she dragged it down her face, her expression changed to one of disbelief. "You're going to pack that with your things aren't you?" Tommy just looked at her sheepishly. "Tommy! Are you taking your T.V. as well?"

"Of course not. I just thought that maybe Connor could, I don't know, hook it up to one of the monitors or something." Tommy looked at his sister. "Hey, you never know when we might have a bit of downtime, right?" Sam was quiet. "Uh, what's with the look Sam?"

"Go…, just go pack." Sammie walked to the bookshelf in the room and began pulling out the board games they had.

Tommy walked out of the room, slightly hearing a soft voice muttering something about annoying little brothers.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tommy went to his room. 'Okay, first things first.' He walked over to his art supplies and placed them into his gray art bag. He placed a few blank canvases into his black portfolio bag. Once that was taken care of, he grabbed his white, black, and grey suitcase from inside his closet. He began filling it with everything he could possibly need; including his Wii.

After Tommy was sure his bag was as full as it was going to get, he zipped it closed. He placed it beside all of his art things. He pulled the hair band out of his hair and let his dark, curly locks curl themselves around his ears and neck. He ran a hand through it. He knew things were going to get tough soon. That was the whole point of having this little get together.

He and his friends were given a responsibility where there was literally no room for error. That's a lot to put on someone's shoulders. To top it off, he was designated the leader. Meaning every screw up would be on him. Tommy was slightly afraid. He was given a chance to follow in his father's footsteps, by commanding a Ranger team. He wished he could ask his dad for advice. 'How did you do it Dad? How did you handle the pressure, the responsibility of your team's lives as well as that of the world's?"

Tommy suddenly stood up and headed to his door. With a hand on the knob, he quietly spoke, "I'll make you proud dad. Of this, I am certain." He then twisted the object in his hand, and before he knew it, he was walking down the hall hearing his door shut behind him.

OOOOOOOOOO

Fifteen minutes after Tommy went upstairs and ten minutes after Sammie finished straightening things up, the doorbell rang. "I've got it!" She yelled as she jumped off her feet and raced to the front door. Once she got there she swung the door open. And on the other side stood Alex.

"Wow Sam, I know you have the hots for me, but… please… try to contain yourself." After his statement, the door slammed shut in his face. Alex rang the doorbell a couple more times, before the door swung open again. He was about to tease Sammie again, however this time she wasn't the one to open the door. "Oh, uh, hi Mr. Oliver. I… um…" He stuttered, a little off balance, considering this wasn't who he was expecting.

Tommy Sr just sighed. "Come in Alex. Everyone is supposed to meet in the entertainment room. I'm sure you remember how to get there."

"Oh, uh yes sir. I can get there on my own." Alex said as he walked into the house. Tommy Sr shut the door behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Alex walked into the room where Sammie was. Glancing behind himself, to make sure Mr. Oliver hadn't followed; he walked up to her with a frown. "Very mature Samantha."

"Oh… uh… um, I…" She mocked him and then busted into giggles. Alex glared at her.

So there she was barely containing herself, holding onto her stomach, while Alex looked daggers into her direction. And that was exactly how Tommy Jr found them. "Umm, I give, what's going on?"

"Your sister is out of control man." Was Alex's answer, which only made Sammie laugh harder.

Tommy only raised an eyebrow. He then glanced at the clock; it read 6:58. "They should be here soon." He stated just as the door bell rang. "I'll get that, you two, put yourselves together." He then ran off to the door yelling he 'got it' so that his parents wouldn't be bothered.

--

Tommy returned a moment later with four friends in tow. Now that Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Black have joined Red, Green, and White, they could get started.

A/N: Man, I'm glad I finished that chapter. I can't wait to get to the exciting parts.

Please Review!!


	8. Chapter Seven: No Time For Goodbyes

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

**Chapter Seven: No Time For Goodbyes**

"Okay guys, we have monopoly, charades, pictionary, uno, a deck of cards, umm, well a whole bunch of board games really. What do you want to do first?" Tommy asked while scratching his head.

"I vote for Twister." Alex says raising his and up. "Only for people a turn so, I, Tiffany, Livvy, and Sammie will go first." A pillow was thrown into his face.

"In your dreams, flameboy." Livvy stated as she laughed when Tiffany threw the pillow in his face.

Everyone sat around the room trying to decide on something to do, when Sammie and Connor came into the room with pizza and drinks. The discussion came to a sudden halt when everyone smelled the pizza. Once they were all situated with both pizza and drinks, the discussion quickly began again.

"Well, I think pictionary could be fun." Tiffany suggested.

"You would. You'd know the answer before the picture was even drawn." Marcus stated. Everyone looked puzzled, so then he elaborated. "With the whole, foreseeing business. Complete disadvantage, for the rest of us." They all nodded in understanding.

Tiffany then rolled her eyes. "It doesn't even work that way. Okay, mister hotshot, what do you propose we do?" Tiffany asked Marcus, turning everyone's attention onto him.

"Well, how about we play cards?" Marcus suggested. "Poker's my game."

"That sounds like fun. I'm in." Sammie stated.

Connor nodded his head. "Poker is a strategy game. I'm in as well. We'll need two more players." Connor stated looking around.

"I'll play." Livvy and Tommy both called at the same time. "Jinx!" They yelled that at the same time too. They started laughing at each other.

"Okay, that's our five." Marcus stated.

"Hey wait a second, what about me and Tiffany. There's not many things two people can do." Everyone looked at Alex funny. "I mean, not a lot of 'games' two people can play." He was still getting weird looks and a couple of raised brows. He sighed, "You know what I mean." Then he smiled. "Unless, you wanna play Twister?" He asked, looking at Tiffany.

Tiffany frowned. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Alex didn't know if it was the look on her face or the way she voiced that question, but he realized that, "No, no, I don't."

"Good." Tiffany looked at the five sitting at the table in the corner of the room. "Okay, you guys play. Alex and I will go play Monopoly. It's not a big deal. He's just being a baby."

"Am not!" He argued.

"Need I say more?" Tiffany asked as she grabbed the monopoly box and went over to the couch to place it on the coffee table.

"You guys have fun!" Livvy yelled over her shoulder. She then looked at her opponents around her. Connor sat on her right, then Sammie, then Tommy, then Marcus, and then right back to her. Tommy shuffled the deck and Marcus began to deal while saying the rules at the same time. They were playing for fun and started each other off with five hundred dollars in chips. Once the cards was dealt, it was up to Livvy to start the game. She started by switching out a four of hearts.

--

Alex sat beside Tiffany on the couch. He started helping her put the game together. "I'm the horseshoe." He blurted out. "That is, unless of course, you want to be."

Tiffany smiled at him. He was testing the waters. Trying to see if she was still mad at him. "No, you be the horseshoe, I'm the car."

"Nice choice." Alex complimented. He began the game by tossing the dice and moving his piece seven places. "So, how long have you been in Angel Grove now?"

Tiffany followed his example and tossed the dice. She moved only five places. "This is my fifth day here. Livvy and her family arrived a little over a week ago." She then looked worried.

Alex had his turn and looked at Tiffany. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just. So much change you know. I had a great life in New York. Moving here, I had to leave so many things behind; so many people. That in itself was a lot to lose."

"You still have Livvy." He reminded.

"Yes I do. That's the only consolation." She said while moving her piece eight spaces.

Alex frowned. "The 'only' consolation?"

Tiffany looked up at Alex, noticing his frown. She then realized how what she said sounded. She tried to make amends. "Well, it was the only consolation. But then today happened. I met a great group of people and became a Power Ranger. What more could I ask for right?" She said, watching him move two spaces ahead of her. She was catching up.

"Tiffany, there's obviously something on your mind. Just spill." Alex told her.

"Is it just me, or is this a lot to handle in one day. Meeting you guys was great, but then got out of hand."

"How so?"

"Finding the C-Deck, becoming Rangers, finding out our parents were the original rangers, meeting Lord Xian", Here she shuddered, "battling Goons and… and…" She stopped.

"And what Tiffany?" Alex inquired. He knew this was what was really bothering her.

"And this… this foresight thing I have going on. It's so draining. I can't describe how it felt." She slightly frowns, glancing away from Alex. "When it guided me to the C-Deck, I felt its pull. But that wasn't the only time I felt it. On the plane to come here, I felt the pull becoming stronger the closer we got. For the last five days, I've been sensing things. And when we confronted Xian, he… I…"

Alex pulled Tiffany's chin towards him. He looked into her eyes. "What about Xian, Tiffany?"

Tiffany suddenly realized what she was saying to Alex. She shook her head. "Nothing, it's nothing. He just creeped me out is all." She brushed his hand away. She looked at the game. "Let's get back to the game. I'm six spaces ahead of you and I own the block you've landed on. So, pay up." She held out her hand to him. Alex gave her some of his monopoly money, he knew she was dodging the question, but didn't want to push her.

"You're breaking me." He joked, and was pleased to hear a laugh come from her mouth. Tonight they were supposed to just be relaxing. They'll deal with all the monsters, internal and external, tomorrow.

--

"I win!" Livvy exclaimed, happily pulling all the chips to her side.

"I can't believe this. One more hand like that and I'll be out of chips." Marcus shook his head. "Livvy, you're killing me babe." He said faux frowning at her. She just smiled and giggled.

"Hey, it's not just me. Look at Mr. Whizkid over there. His pile is three times the size of mine." Livvy defended her success.

Sammie looked at Connor and smiled. "She's right, you certainly have a way with cards. And I don't think it's beginners luck." She teased him while bumping into his shoulder.

Tommy grinned. "Yeah Connor, what's your secret?"

"No secret. I'm just naturally good at strategizing." Connor replied. It was his turn to deal, so he let Livvy cut the deck.

"That's good, I'm sure we'll need those skills in the upcoming battle." Tommy remarked. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Everything changes after tonight." Livvy stated as Connor began dealing out cards.

"You know at first I thought it was going to be too hard; leaving everything and everyone behind." Sammie began. "But I know that I have you guys. We'll have each other through this whole ordeal. We're not going to be alone in this."

"Yeah", Tommy quickly agreed with his sister, "Training starts tomorrow. We'll have to give it everything we've got, if we want to be ready for Lord Xian. He's made a vow to kill everyone. We are going to make sure he doesn't keep it." They all nodded.

They progressed through the poker game until Connor had everyone's chips. That is except for five. Livvy had those. "I see your two, and I raise you three." Livvy said to Connor.

"Very well." He responded, tossing three more to join the others in the middle of the table. "What do you have?" Livvy sets down her cards face up.

"Full House." She smirks at him.

Connor nodded his head admiringly. "Well played Livvy. Well played. "However," He laid his cards down face up. "I do believe a Royal Flush beats a Full House any day." He said as he pulled the remaining chips to himself. "It would seem that I've proven to be the victor."

They all congratulated Connor while putting the cards and chips up. Tommy looked at them, "Let's go see how Alex and Tiffany are doing." They walk over to the other side of the room.

--

"What?! How the heck did I get in jail? This is like the fifth time." Alex groaned as he placed his horseshoe into jail.

Tiffany laughed, "I don't know, but it's pretty funny." He glared at her, but this only caused her to laugh harder.

"Oh you think this is funny, do you? Well I think it's conspiracy. I'm beginning to think Marcus was on to something here."

"Hey don't try and blame me. Unless I can move the dice with my mind, then I did nothing wrong. My power is foresight, not telekinesis. You better go talk to Connor." She then started laughing again, this time at his absurd accusation. "You're just being a spoil sport."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm in jail and out of money. It's obvious you win. So how's about we end this game." He recommended.

Tiffany smiled and decided to let the teasing stop. "Okay. Maybe the others are finished, let's-"

"Here they come now." Alex stated and then looked at the group approaching them. "How was the game?"

"Connor won." Sammie explained. "And yours?"

"Tiffany beat me hands down." Alex answered, while pouting. Tiffany gave him a hug half hug with her right arm slung over his shoulders.

"Don't be so down. Think of it this way, is there anyone else you'd want to lose too." She stated innocently. Well Alex didn't buy it for one second.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked her.

"Immensely." Her smile widened. And Alex couldn't help but to think of how cute she looked.

Marcus cleared his throat. "When you two are down flirting, maybe we can decide on what to do next. We have a little over an hour left." Tiffany quickly broke away from Alex, both with a blush on their face.

"Maybe we can play charades or pictionary? That way everyone can play together. And before you speak Marcus, Tiffany's power does not work that way. At best, she'll sense something from a good clue." Livvy said.

"I think that will be fun. I'm on Tiffany's team. I don't think I can take her as an opponent again." Alex told them. They all laughed and set out to making teams.

--

They decided on pictionary, because they didn't want to make a fool out of themselves with charades. Instead of making two big teams, they made three smaller ones. First team consisted of Tommy and Marcus, the second team was Connor and Livvy, and the third team was made up of Alex, Sammie, and Tiffany. Tommy and Marcus went first.

"… A goat! A horse! A lion! A… dragon?" Tommy yelled out.

"Time!" Alex called, with a smug look. "What was it?"

"A bear." Marcus said defeated as he took his seat beside Tommy. "I can't believe you didn't get it Tommy.

Tommy looked horrified, "A bear, you call that a bear. Why are its legs so long? What… why… how… a bear?"

"Just drop it." Marcus said, miffed about it drawing skills. Everyone laughed at his expense.

"Okay, our turn." Livvy stated, hopping out of her seat. She glanced at Connor. "I'll go first, okay." He just nodded his head, as she grabbed a card from the box. Looking it over, she placed it back inside. Livvy went over to the board and erased Marcus' 'goat' and proceeded to draw.

"A tree… another tree… more trees… the woods… the jungle… a forest!" He yelled. Livvy nodded her head and continued to draw. "Circles, no, tear drops… lots of tear drops… down… fall down… falling… drops falling… falling drops? …Rain drops!" Livvy nods her head pointing from rain drops to forest and back again. "Rain drops… forest… rainforest!"

"Time!" Tommy called, but it was too late. Connor got the answer in time.

"Great job Livvy.' Connor complimented his partner.

"Couldn't have done it without you." She states as she sits in her place beside him.

"Alright, we're up. You go first Alex." Sammie stated, pushing Alex out of his seat.

He glares at her as he pulls out a card. He replaces it and goes to the board. Once it is erased, he brings the black dry erase marker to its surface. He knows the countdown has started.

"Circle… circles… different size circles?" Sammie guessed.

"Balls… okay no… umm… bubbles?" Tiffany asked, unsure. Alex nodded his head, then started drawing something else.

"That's a tub." Sammie says and Alex nods his head. He draws lines in the tub.

"Water, a tub with water… a bath…" Tiffany says as she and Sammie look at one another.

They gasp, "A bubble bath!" They yelled out in unison. Alex nods his head and they high five. Connor doesn't bother calling time.

--

The rangers continued the game and played for three more rounds. However before Tommy and Marcus could make a go at a fifth round, Connor pointed out the time. It was eight forty. They had been playing for about forty-five minutes. They quickly counted up the points. Connor and Livvy won first place. The other two teams tied. It was a fun game and relieved a lot of stress from the days events. Pleased with themselves, they put the game away.

"Well, I guess you guys better be heading out. There should be enough time for everyone to get home before curfew." Tommy announced.

"Affirmative." Connor replied looking to those who rode with him. "If you are ready, we should head out." They nodded in agreement and headed out; saying their goodbyes in the process.

Alex looked to Tommy and Kim. "Do you need any help clearing this place up?"

"No man, get out of here. Sammie and I can take care of everything." Tommy answered.

Alex nodded his head. "Alright, I guess I'll be leaving. See you guys tomorrow." He waved and left the house.

Tommy looked at his sister. "Well that was fun, wasn't it?" He started clearing plates, cups, pizza boxes, and drinks away.

Sammie looked up at him from clearing away the games. "Yeah, I think everyone enjoyed themselves."

Her brother nodded his head. "This was a great idea you had. I'm glad we had this time together before…" Tommy didn't have to finish. She already knew what he was going to say.

Before the war.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the crack of dawn the next morning, seven teenagers stood dressed and ready to go in their respective bedrooms. Each one of them was faced with a dilemma. They hadn't discussed how they were to leave their home. Granted they all planned on transporting, but that wasn't the problem they had. Were they supposed to just up and leave? Do they write a note, explaining their absence? Do they confront their families face to face?

No, of course not. They didn't have the luxury. The fact that their parents were once rangers makes it a great risk to do anything out of the ordinary. So their best bet was to leave quietly, without notice, without explanation, but most importantly, without a goodbye. And at six o'clock on the dot, that's exactly what they did.

A/N: So that's chapter seven. Next chapter will feature training.

Not sure if the formers will be in that one, maybe the one after.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	9. Chapter Eight: Training Begins

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

**Chapter Eight: Training Begins**

The rangers stood on the C-Deck waiting for their training to begin. Their belongings were long since taken by Omega 360 to be placed into their new lodgings. They were each anxious to begin. So many thoughts raced throughout their minds. Thoughts of leaving home, leaving family, of being rangers and having this enormous weight placed upon their shoulders. They thought of Lord Xian, the U.N., and the upcoming battle. They wondered what kind of training could possibly prepare them within two days time. But most of all, they asked themselves, could they really do it?

They all were, more or less, in the same places they were when they were given their powers. They were dressed in comfortable clothing. Tommy, with his hair in a low ponytail, wore a white t-shirt that he cut the sleeves off of and light gray sweat pants, along with white snickers. Sammie had on a dark gray tank top with a light green sports bra underneath and dark gray shorts, as well as dark green tennis shoes. Alex had on a red wife beater and black sweat pants. He had on his red and white sneakers.

Tiffany, with her hair pulled back into a messy bun, stood in a pair of white tights reaching below her knees. She wore a long light pink boat neck shirt with three quarters sleeves and a dark pink racer-back sports bra underneath. It was an ensemble she usually wore for her dance classes. Marcus was sporting his favorite sneakers, his black and gray basketball shorts, a white shirt cut off down the sides and a black tank top underneath it. Connor wore a blue t-shirt, navy blue shorts, and blue sneakers. Livvy had her hair in a high ponytail atop her head. She had on a yellow tank top with a white sports bra underneath and white sweatpants she cut into capris, with white tennis shoes on her feet.

They were silent the entire morning as they waited for instructions. Luckily for them, they did not have to wait much longer.

"Welcome back Rangers. I trust you are prepared for today's events." Zordon spoke as he walked down from the upper level.

Tommy took a step forward and said. "Yes Zordon. We are ready to begin." The others nodded in agreement.

Zordon looked them over. "Very well. We will begin." Zordon looked over his shoulder. "Reidyn!" He called out as the blonde woman appeared. "I believe it is time. Is the chamber prepared?" She merely nodded her head in answer. "Excellent." Zordon turned his gaze once more to the rangers before him. "You all will go through an extensive training regime. You will begin with hand to hand combat; sparring with one another. This will be the first test of your physical endurance. It will take you all morning to complete. And afterwards, you will be given the rest of the day to relax and reflect." Zordon paused to let them take it all in. "Tomorrow you will begin training in harnessing your separate powers. You will also take part in a simulation of battles while morphed. You will need the experience. However, let's focus on today's agenda. Follow me." Zordon finished talking and turned around, walking through a door on the opposite side of the entranceway.

The rangers looked at one another, and then followed their mentor.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The rangers followed Zordon down a long all white corridor; meaning white ceiling, white walls, and white floor. It was nearly blinding. Every footfall, a distant echo. Aside from that, it was mainly quiet. However, unlike the corridor leading to the C-Deck, this one had no opening with only two directions to go; backwards or forwards. In a way, it was kind of like their lives at present. To go backwards would mean to go back home, to go back to their families…, to go back to being under Xian's fist. No, they made their choice. No matter the obstacle, they would never back down from a fight. And so they continue moving forward, both down the hall, and in life.

After what seemed like ages, Zordon came to a stop in front of a large brass door. He turned to face them as they walked up to him. "Continue through this door. Good luck Rangers." Zordon said, as he passed them by and walked back down the hall, headed to the C-Deck. The echoes of his footfalls following him.

"Okay, I guess this is it. You ready guys?" Tommy was the first and only one to speak. At the nod of his teammates, he pushed open the door. And they all walked forward.

--

Once through the door, they were amazed at the sight that greeted them. The room was extremely large; roughly the size of a ball room. And that's putting it mildly. They walked farther in, as they did so, the large door slammed shut. However, they paid it no mind, being too distracted at the time. The decorations along the walls were a splash of colors; tastefully so, of course. The floor was a rich cherry wood with a large blue mat in the center of the room. And the ceiling was so high, Sammie wasn't sure 'she' could reach it. It must have been magic. But it wasn't the décor that had them in awe. It was what hung along the walls. All around the room, various weapons from the Rangers before, were displayed.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Livvy said; taking it all in stride.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it." Tommy stated.

"Forget seeing, I never even imagined a place like this could exist. I mean, the past ranger's weaponry, how cool is that." Alex said. He ran a hand through his hair.

"It's weird you know. I mean, those very weapons were touched by legends." Marcus pointed out. They nodded their heads in agreement. They walked into the middle of the room.

"Not to mention, some of those exact legends are our parents." Sammie added. Everyone was quiet for a moment, letting the truth of her words sink in. It was as if that little fact was now dawning on them.

"We come from a long line of heroes, don't we? They've really set the bar for us." Tiffany spoke out loud what everyone one was thinking.

Connor, who was quiet for the most part, decided to say, "Umm guys, something tells me it's crunch time." He motioned his hands back to the door they came from.

They noticed the door was slightly ajar as a figure came through. Softly shutting the door, the person walked up to the rangers. "You're training us?" Alex asked in surprised.

The lady smiled, "Did I forget to mention I am a master in combat as well as a healer?" Phaedra asked coyly as she watched the Rangers' faces go from surprise to confusion and back again. She smiled. "Well, shall we begin?"

--

They looked at their new teacher. She had her dark hair pulled back into a bun. She wore a body suit with long sleeves and reaching down to her feet. The outfit was foreign to them. It was green and blue and fit her like a glove. She wore black shoes on her feet. She looked at them, "I assume you have already stretched?" They each nodded their head. They had time to stretch after Omega 360 had taken their things. "Good, then let's begin with a small warm up. You can start with rotations."

After removing their shoes, the rangers all found a spot on the mat and began their rotations. They did neck rotations, shoulder rotations, arm circles, wrist rotations, waist rotations, knee rotations, and ankle rotations. This warm up was necessary to prevent injuries. They finished in a seated stretch. Although they stretched earlier, it was good to get in one final stretch before the training really began.

Phaedra looked at them. "Rise to your feet." She commanded, and they followed her lead. "You all know the importance that you complete this training. So from this step forward, I expect a lot out of you. You did not choose this power like others before you. You did not earn it. But you were born and it chose you. Tommy come up here and stand beside me." Tommy moved to the front next to Phaedra. "The rest of you, choose a partner." Marcus and Connor partnered up. Olivia and Tiffany partnered up. And this left Alex and Sammie to partner up. "Look around you, there is plenty of space on the mat. You and your partner find somewhere not too close to anyone else. I want you all to spar with each other. You are not to use your powers. This will show me where you are." They did as she said. Phaedra turned to Tommy. "I will be your partner. Let's see if you deserve the title leader." She said and did a roundhouse kick. Tommy hadn't expected it and barely dodged it in time. "Come on Hawk, show me what you've got."

The rangers had been sparring with one another for about forty-five minutes now; each one of them either gaining or losing the upper hand. Marcus and Connor were pretty evenly matched. Connor made a kick to Marcus' chest and it landed. This knocked the breath out of Marcus, however he countered with doing a roundhouse kick, but before it lands, he throw jumps turning side kick with his right leg; also known as a hurricane kick. This knock Connor onto his back, a move he was not expecting from his friend. Marcus helped Connor up. And they went at it again.

Olivia and Tiffany were doing pretty good themselves. Olivia was quick on her feet due to her training in basketball, and her reflexes were fast. However Tiffany was agile, and well balanced, as her training in dance calls for. She was pretty swift in movement and very lithe. Tiffany's legs, one after the other, come up straight and past horizontal in a butterfly kick. Olivia dodges it and comes at Tiffany with a flutter kick, which is 2 or more roundhouse kicks, switching her legs each time she kicks, without stopping. When her feet switch, only the ball of her non-kicking foot is touching the ground. Tiffany gets kicked twice but blocks two more and dodges the rest. She flips backward ending Olivia's kick cycle and as they both get back on their feet, Tiffany does a jump front kick, but when she jumps off, she kicks and land with the same leg. Her other leg is tucked in. This is also known as the crane kick. Olivia was not prepared for it and ended up on her derriere. Tiffany helped her friend up. "Shall we continue?" And with a nod from Olivia, they did.

Sammie blocked a punch from Alex and dropped to the ground to deliver a side sweep kick. Alex caught on in time and jumped back before it could connect. Once she stood back up, he was prepared with a side kick to her stomach. Unfortunately for her, she didn't dodge it. Though unfortunately for him, she did recover quickly, she did a spin before kicking him off his feet. Sammie smirked down at Alex. He just shook his head. He should have known better than to underestimate Tommy's sister. He rose to his feet and decided that it was time to get serious.

Phaedra and Tommy went back and forth with moves. Neither one of them landed a hit yet. It was almost like a dance between the two. She took in the way that Tommy moved. She was impressed. But this was getting them nowhere; she decided to step up the level a bit. She was sure he could handle it. Before Tommy knew it, Phaedra was suddenly stronger, faster, and- 'BAM', Tommy was knocked off his feet. He didn't even see it coming. Phaedra smiled. She turned to the others. "Switch partners." They did, Tommy started to walk away, but was stopped. "Not you Tommy. For the next four hours, you belong to me." She grinned. Tommy secretly wondered what he had gotten himself into, as he dodged another close call.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At noon, the rangers were found in what appears to be the dining hall. They were enjoying a large healthy lunch to rebuild their energy. They had sparred for over four hours. They had change partners at the end of each hour. That is, everyone except for Tommy. As bad as they all looked, he was the worse for wear.

"I wonder what all our individual tests will consist of tomorrow." Connor wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but I think we all did well this morning." Marcus stated. "Seriously, I didn't know some of you guys could move like that." He absent-mindedly rubbed his chin. Olivia had got a really good punch in earlier.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun and exhilarating. It had been awhile since I've had a spar like that." Tiffany said. "The only other time I went all out was when I used to spar with my dad." She finished, and then suddenly became quiet at the mention of her father. It only made her think about her family and how she was sure to miss them. Everyone noticed her spirit dwindle, and were beginning to think of their own families.

"I wonder when they'll realize we're gone and not coming back." Alex wondered out loud.

"Yeah, I wonder what they're all doing right now." Olivia added to his thoughts. And everyone became quiet, all wondering the same thing.

A/N: Chapter eight is up. Yay!! Sorry for the wait. I got stuck with a few twelve hour shifts at work.

To make up for the delayed update, I've posted the next chapter, so go on to chapter nine.

Please Review!!


	10. Chapter Nine: A Meeting Is Called

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

A/N: Before you read ahead, read ch 8 first. I posted two chapters today. Some people are skipping it and going straight to ch 9.

**Chapter Nine: A Meeting Is Called**

Aisha was doing the laundry when the phone started ringing. She went to the kitchen to answer it. "Hello, Desantos Residence, this is Aisha."

"_Shay, hey what's up?"_ Came the voice on the other end.

Aisha's eyes became large. "Kim? Is that you? Hey girl, I haven't heard from you in a while. How have you and Tommy been? And the kids?"

"_We've been good. And how have you and Rocky been? And didn't you have a baby?"_

Aisha laughed. "We're great, and Tiffany is hardly a baby anymore. She's only a year younger than the twins."

_Kim laughed. "Yeah, and they are still babies to me. Actually, the kids are out of the house right now, and I was thinking, you know since you and Tanya are back in town. And I heard Zack's back, so you know Cassie's here."_

Aisha knew her old friend was up to something. She grinned, "What are you getting at Kimberly?"

"_I was thinking of having a girls' day. You know, you, me, Trini, Kat, Tanya, and Cassie. It will be like old times, well sort of. I don't think we've all actually been together in one place. At least not since the last wedding."_

Aisha smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea Kim. We should definitely find out when everyone's available."

"_I'll get on it. And Aisha, it was nice to hear your voice again. I really missed you."_

Aisha stopped smiling as she fought tears, "Yeah, Kim, I really missed you too." And they both said their goodbyes and hung up. Rocky walked into the kitchen noticing his wife's distress.

"You okay babe?" Aisha just walked into Rocky's arms and snuggled her face into his chest. "Shay?" He asked unsure.

"I'm fine ya big ape. I'm just happy to be home." She said. Rocky nodded in understanding.

He then remembered why he first came to see her, "Oh before I forget, have you seen Tiffany?" He asked as she pulled away.

"Not since this morning. Well, that's not exactly true. I heard her in her room this morning, I didn't really see her. Why?" Aisha asked looking into his face.

He just scratched his head. "Well she's not here. She should have said something to one of us before just leaving the house. With the attack the U.N. is planning coming closer, I'm just, I'm getting paranoid." He was agitated.

Aisha rubbed his arm soothingly. "I'm sure she just forgot. She's a teen. Let her have some fun."

He sighs, "I guess you're right."

She grins at him. "I'm always right." Aisha then let's out a cry of surprise as Rocky chased her around the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Who was that on the phone?" Tommy asked his wife as she placed down the receiver. He frowns when she turns around. "Have you been crying?"

Kim shakes her head. "It's not what you think. I was just talking to Shay. And hearing her voice; I guess I didn't realize how much I missed her."

Tommy understood. His wife and Aisha were like sisters when they were in high school. "Yeah, it's great that everyone is coming back home. I guess with the rise of this Lord Xian guy, everyone is being pulled back here." He was then lost in thought.

"Tommy? What is it?" Kimberly recognized that look in his eyes. It's a look she hadn't seen since their ranger days.

He shakes his head. "Just a feeling I've been getting is all; like something big is about to happen."

Kim looks at him. "Something big is about to happen. Didn't you see the news yesterday?"

Tommy looks at his wife, clearly puzzled. "What do you mean? What happened?" He asked.

Kim walks closer to her husband. "Tommy, it's been playing on CNN non-stop since yesterday afternoon. Although, to be perfectly honest, I only found out about it this morning."

"Kim, what has happened?" Tommy asks once again.

"Follow me." She says as she leads Tommy to the entertainment room. She turns on the television and flips it to the right channel. And she watches as realization dawns on her husband's face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe this!" Jason shouts.

Kat comes running into the room. She had just served Andy his lunch. She was coming to get Jason and tell him lunch was ready when she heard him yelling. "Jason!" She yelled as she entered the living room. She noticed no danger, so she asked her husband, "What's the matter?"

Jason shakes his head and motions to the television set. "Guess what the U.N. has decided."

Kat eyes Jason questioningly and turns her gaze to the program. As she watches on, Kat's eyes become wider and wider. She looks at Jason. "They can't do this! They're putting all of our lives in jeopardy."

Jason sighs and sits down in his armchair. "Who are you telling? Xian will wipe us out. I don't know what to think."

Kat slowly sat down on the ottoman beside the armchair, next to her husband. She only had two thoughts flashing through her mind. 'Alex, Andy…'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Adam, calm down." Tanya said to her husband with one hand over her protruding stomach.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How do you expect me to calm down?" Adam asks her.

Tanya shakes her head. "This isn't like you Adam. Control yourself."

Adam knew she was right. He took a calming breath. It didn't work. "Tell me Tanya, how am I suppose to calm down when, A, the U.N. is run by idiots, B, this Lord Xian creep is going to kill us all, and C, I can't seem to locate my little girl."

Tanya resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Olivia is hardly a little girl anymore. I'm sure she is just out with her friends is all."

It made sense. Adam sighed, "I did speak to Rocky earlier. He mentioned that Tiffany was out of the house as well."

"See? They're probably together. Olivia did say they met some new friends yesterday." Tanya told him. He still looked slightly dejected. "Oh cheer up, you still have little Jessica to go all overprotective dad with."

Adam stared at his wife, "You're enjoying this aren't you."

She smiled. She raises her hand to her face and squeezes her thumb and forefinger closer together. "Just a little bit."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Daddy…, where is Marcus? He's not in his room."

Zack turned to the voice of his daughter. "He's probably gone to the youth center. Although I'm surprised he left without seeing you first."

Cassie walked into the family room where her husband and daughter were having a discussion. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She sat beside Zack on the couch.

"No you're not Momma, I was just asking Daddy where Marcus went. He didn't even say goodbye." Katie pouted. She looked up to her older brother, although she would never admit it to him.

Cassie was a bit concerned. She hadn't seen her son in a week. And we they arrived home last night he wasn't here. So she assumed he'd want to say hello in the morning. Only it was morning and he wasn't here. She watched her daughter stand up and head to her room. Once Katie was gone, Cassie turned to her husband. "I'm worried."

"He's probably at the youth center." Zack tried to assure her.

Cassie shook her head. "No, it's not that. I was thinking about what we saw on CNN last night. The planned attack."

Realization dawned on Zack. Of course she's worried. In truth, they all were. Zack grasped her hand in his. "What about it Cass?"

"I'm worried for our family. This is suicide the U.N. has planned. They're deciding our deaths for us. Not even giving us the right to live." Tears swam in her eyes. "It's not fair."

He pulled her into a hug. "I know baby, I know." He said to her as he held her. 'I just don't know what to do.' He thought to himself. 'If only Zordon was still here. He'd know what to do.' Zack struggled to keep himself from tearing at the thought of his late mentor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The front door opened. "Where have you been?"

Billy looked up into the upset eyes of his wife. "I'm sorry, I-"

"You didn't call. I was worried sick. And Connor left early this morning. I don't know where he is. And then I watched the news and I-" Trini stopped. She couldn't finish. Billy rushed to her side.

"I'm sorry Trini, I truly am. I should have called. I've been at the agency trying to dissuade them from taking this action. I-"

"Did you?" Trini asked hopeful. "Did you change their minds?"

"Sadly no. They don't want my input. They don't want anybody's. It was like talking to a brick wall." He took off his suit jacket and walked to their bedroom. Trini followed him. "Nothing feels right about this."

"What do you mean?" Trini asked curious.

"I mean every decision they are making at the agency. It feels like, I don't know, like the people I've worked with for years are no longer the same people. It doesn't really make sense, I know. But it's the only way I know how to explain it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the rangers ate, they were given the rest of the day off; mainly to get themselves settled in and prepare for tomorrow. They shared a large living room with two couches and two armchairs. There was also a large video screen. It was similar to Earth's television. There were eight doors surrounding the room. One door led to a hallway, which passed by the cafeteria and ended near the C-Deck. The other seven doors led into seven bedrooms. They all went into their respective rooms. They were a decent size, far larger than they were used to. Their rooms were coordinated to their respective colors. Their belongings were already un-packed and put away and situated in an orderly fashion. One by one they returned to their living room to have a seat. That is all except for Tommy and Connor who were both, presently trying to hook up Tommy's Wii to the large screen.

"Man, I should have brought my X-Box 360!" Marcus exclaimed.

"You called?" Omega 360 asked as he appeared in the room. Everyone was surprised by this, so they laughed. Omega was confused. "I do not understand."

"Sorry Omega. We weren't trying to be rude or anything." Sammie tells him.

"Yeah," Tiffany jumps in, "Tommy and Connor need help setting up Tommy's game. Do you think you could help them?" She smiles at the little robot.

"Aye yi yi, Omega can help." Omega walks over to the two and in less than a minute, he has it hooked up. Everyone stares at him in awe.

"Wow, thanks Omega." Connor says.

Tommy nods his head. "Yeah, that was great."

"It was no problem Rangers. I will leave you now." Omega 360 walks out the door with the rangers' goodbyes echoing behind him.

"Wow, it's a good thing he showed up." Olivia says.

"Yeah, otherwise that Wii would have ended up collecting dust with these two." Alex says as the rest of them laugh, with the exception of both Connor and Tommy.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Didn't see you helping any, funny man." Tommy retorted.

"That's because he knows a losing cause when he sees one." Connor says; earning a glare from Alex and a laugh from everyone else.

"Man whatever." Alex states lamely. They laugh harder.

Tommy and Marcus start playing the video game together. Sammie and Connor sit beside one another on the couch having a lively discussion. Alex went into his room to grab his guitar. He started playing different songs for Olivia's and Tiffany's amusement. They sang along on the songs they knew. In short, the rangers were having a pretty nice evening. They were almost able to forget about Xian and the U.N. and the journey that lay ahead of them. But what it couldn't fill was the hole in their hearts. They missed their families something fierce. But maybe, just maybe, their ranger family would be enough.

They were having such a good time; they didn't realize how quickly night fell.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was late in the evening, curfew was in five minutes. No one heard from the kids all day. E.J.'s close nearly an hour ago. Everyone was worried. The room was dark and silent, but not for long.

RIIING… RIIING… RIIING… "Hello."

"_Hey Jason, it's me Tommy. I think you know why I'm calling."_

A/N: That's chapter nine. How'd you like the former rangers appearance?

Please Review!!


	11. Chapter Ten: A Ranger Reunion

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

**Chapter Ten: A Ranger Reunion**

"You know, when I mentioned getting together, I didn't exactly mean like this." Kimberly stated, sitting down next to Aisha on the sofa.

"Girl, tell me about it." Aisha replied, then frowned as she glanced out the window; viewing the blue sky. "Although, I don't know if it was such a wise idea to wait until morning."

"Jason and the guys thought it would be best to wait until daybreak to look for the kids." Stated Kat, she was sitting across from Aisha in a chair.

Trini walked into the room, taking her seat on the other side of Kim. She nodded her head at Kat's statement. "Yes, Billy said that with the curfew, going out last night would have been way too risky. I'm sure the kids were smart enough to get to a safe place before curfew. I just wish I knew why they left home."

"You know," Tanya began, "I don't recall seeing Olivia at all yesterday. I wish she told us where she was going. She just left. That is so unlike her. She just packed her things and left without a goodbye, or a note." Tanya placed a hand on her stomach. She was sitting beside Cassie on the love seat.

Cassie looked at the women around the room. "I know what you mean." She told Tanya. "Marcus would never… this is just so unlike him. I don't understand why. And Katie's taking it so hard, since he wasn't home to greet us. I…, I don't know how to tell her that he's left." The room fell into an easy silence. Everyone was too busy worrying about their missing kids to talk.

--

While the former female rangers were in the living the room, their non-missing children were amusing themselves in the entertainment room. Katie pulled out a stack of UNO cards she found. She, Andy, and Jessie sat around the coffee table playing cards. As they played, Katie thought a little conversation would help them get to know each other. "My family and I just moved here about a month ago."

Jessie looked up from her cards. "Really? So did mine. How about you Andy?"

Andy just shook his head. "I've lived here all my life." He then placed down a card. "You know, this is the power ranger's home town." He whispered, as though he were telling a secret.

Jessie's eyes became large. "Really? That is so cool. Are there any rangers around?"

Katie frowned, "Don't be silly. Lord Xian and his army long since wiped them out." She placed a card down, causing Andy to grab from the deck. Jessie looked put down by her remark.

Andy frowned as well, "I don't like this Lord Xian guy one bit. I hope the rangers will come back." Katie nodded her head in agreement.

"Uno!" Jessie shouted. Andy and Katie both looked up at her in surprise. She grinned, placing down her last card. "Uno out."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The front door opened as six men walked into the house. Kim stood from her seat and walked over to her husband. "Did you find anything Tommy?"

Tommy looked at his wife and shook his head sadly. "Not a trace. No one has seen them." He sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

Jason sat on a vacant chair in the room. "Not since the day before yesterday at the juice bar." Kat stood up to sit on the chair beside Jason.

Rocky noticed Kat moving and took the chair she had previously been sitting in. Now being closer to his wife, he grabbed her hand nearest to him. "Apparently it was before the earthquake. The earthquake no one told us about. It was not on the news and Tiffany didn't say anything about it when she came home that day." He squeezed Aisha's hand when he noticed it shaking.

Trini scooted closer to Aisha into Kim's abandoned seat to make room for Billy to sit beside her. Billy smiled at his wife in gratitude. He looked around the room noticing Tommy and Adam bringing in chairs from the kitchen. Once Zack, Adam, Tommy, and Kim were seated, Billy decided to continue the conversation. "Something is obviously wrong. Our kids could not have simply disappeared."

Jason decided to turn on the news since he was closest to the set. "Maybe something will show up." He turned his attention back to the occupants in the room. "Whatever happened to them, we know it was premeditative. They couldn't have been kidnapped, because they packed a large quantity of personal items."

"Jason's right. They hadn't even known each other two days before yesterday. So the real question is why. What reason could they have possibly had to leave? And together?" Zack voiced.

Adam nodded his head quietly, "I agree. Should we notify the authorities?"

"I think we'll have to. We don't know if this is Lord Xian related. And even if it is, what could we do about it? We're not rangers anymore." Aisha pointed out, grasping onto her husband's hand.

"You know what's strange." Tommy started, with a hand stroking his chin. "They had a gathering here the day before yesterday. What are the odds that our kids disappear together the day after they meet; Most of them for the first time. What are we missing here?"

Everyone takes in what Tommy has said, and realized he's right. They were missing something vital. And that something was what connected their kids to their disappearance.

Kimberly stood up, "I'm going to prepare some tea for everyone."

Aisha stood up with her, "I'll go help you." Aisha and Kim both left for the kitchen.

Kat stood up, "I think I'll go check on the kids." She walked down the hall.

The remaining rangers sat in silence while Jason flipped through a few news channels.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone was once again sitting in the living room enjoying their tea. They were mostly quiet and in deep thought. Well, all but one. "This is ridiculous! Why are we just sitting around, doing nothing?!" Rocky exclaims jumping out of his seat.

"Rocky…" Aisha tries soothingly, while clutching onto her tea. But she knows that she's just as anxious as he.

Everyone looks up at Rocky. Jason tries to calm his friend. "Rocky, calm down. We-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down." Rocky snapped at his long time friend. "Don't, just don't. My little girl, my… our children are missing. This Lord Xian… this… how are we supposed to protect them if we don't know where they are? I just… I don't know anymore." Rocky sighs and slumps down into his seat. Aisha takes his hand, understanding her husband completely.

They were all feeling the same way as Rocky. Tommy felt he needed to speak up. However he didn't know what to say. He felt Kim wrap her arms around him. "Maybe there's a place we haven't looked. Angel Grove has changed over the years. It's bigger."

Jason looked at Tommy. "You're right bro, it is. But I think we are going to need some help. We are going to have to contact the AGPD."

"Yeah, I'm with Jason. The police should be able to help." Zack stated as he stood up. "I think we should go to the police department to report this. It's better done in person."

Jason stood up with him. "Yeah, sounds like a plan." Rocky suddenly shot out of his seat. Jason looked at him. "You coming down to the precinct with us Rock?" But Rocky didn't say anything, just continued to stare past Jason. "Rocky?" Jason asked then he noticed everyone else's attention diverted behind him. Jason turned around and immediately needed to sit down. He noticed Zack had done the same in his peripheral vision.

Everyone was staring intently at the television set. More specifically, they were watching the breaking news report. Apparently the news studio got their hands on the some unseen footage. A citizen, who wants to remain anonymous, gave a video recording to the studio. They were playing it now. "You have got to be kidding me." Rocky stated, still standing. Everyone looked to him. "Please tell me you're seeing what I'm seeing."

"Of course we are Rocky. The Power Rangers have returned." Adam responded, confused as to why his friend did not seem happy about the news.

Rocky just shook his head. He grabbed the remote from the center table and pressed rewind. Good thing Tommy and Kim had TiVo. He pressed pause. "Okay, pay very close attention." He pressed play. A few seconds later he pressed pause a second time. "Please tell me you saw that."

Everyone looked confused, "Rocky, we see the Rangers. What are you trying to show us?" Aisha asked her husband endearingly.

Rocky looked around the room. "Come on Billy man. Tell me you're seeing this." Rocky pleaded.

Billy thought for a few seconds, and then his eyes took on a new light. "I see." He looked at Rocky. "I assume that you are referring to the color variations."

A large smile grew onto Rocky's face. However, the rest of the parents were still lost, and made as much known. "Okay, are two going to clue us in any time now?" Kat asked.

Billy nodded his head to Rocky. "You're the one who noticed it first. You tell them."

Rocky nodded his head. He rewound the news and replayed it. "Okay guys, pay attention to the number of rangers you see." After each of the rangers was shown, he pressed pause. "Get it now?"

Trini was slightly confused still. "Okay, so there are seven new rangers."

"Exactly and when has there ever been seven rangers on a team; an original team?" Rocky asked.

"He's right. There has never been more than five to an original team. Any extras were added later." Cassie commented.

Tommy looked at Rocky. "Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?"

Rocky sat down. "How many of our kids are missing?"

"Okay, let's not jump to conclusions. This might just be a coincidence." Tanya tried to reason. She didn't want to get her hopes up, if they were wrong.

Adam on the other hand was beginning to agree with Rocky. "It does seem like a huge coincidence though."

"You know, I recall Rita causing a slight earthquake at the Youth Center when we were younger." Jason said.

Kim looked at her big brother. "Yes, that's true. And once everyone was out, we were teleported to the Command Center." She stated, and then shook her head. "But that doesn't mean that-"

"Maybe if I replay it, let you see them fighting, you'll see what I see." Rocky said cutting Kim off. He replayed it from the beginning, but this time he did not stop it. They watched what was recorded of the fight. They saw the pink ranger dimorph, but couldn't see her face. And they watched the black ranger teleport her out. They saw him rejoin the fight. Then they watched the battle end with the rangers leaving. Rocky paused it. "I can't really say anything for the rest of you, but I, and I'm sure you noticed it as well Aish, those rangers are our kids. I can tell by the fighting style of the pink ranger." He squeezed Aisha's hand. "That was my little girl. That was Tiffany."

Aisha looked at her husband worriedly. "What was wrong with her Rocky? Why did she faint?"

"I don't know babe." He said, and then looked at everyone else in the room. "But I'm willing to bet that if Tiff's the pink ranger, then your kids are rangers as well."

"He's right. The way the black ranger moved; I know that was Marcus. He takes after his old man after all." Zack grinned. He suddenly turned his expression serious. "But one thing's for sure, we can't get the law enforcement involved." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Cassie asked, looking around for an answer.

"We need some answers. Right now I think we should go to the grounds of the old Command Center. Check around what's left of the Command Chamber. Maybe we'll find some clues." Tommy suggested. Jason, Rocky, Zack, Kim, and Aisha volunteered to go along with Tommy.

"I have my old communicator in my lab. I'll see if I can get it working, maybe I'll find a working frequency. They teleported, so the morphing grid must be back online." Billy stated. Trini and Adam offered their assistance.

"That'd be great. Thanks man." Tommy said.

"We'll stay here with the kids." Kat stated. Cassie and Tanya nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay. We'll meet back here in four hours. That should be enough time for a thorough search. See you guys then." Tommy said, and then everyone, with the exception of Kat, Cassie, and Tanya, left the house.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like the chapter.

Sorry for any typos, I was in a hurry to post this.

As usual, tell me what you think. Please review.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Training Continues

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

**Chapter Eleven: Training Continues**

"Good morning rangers. I trust that you had a pleasant night's rest." Zordon spoke to them in his child voice.

"Yes Zordon. We are well rested and ready for today's training." Tommy answered for everyone. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Very well. Yesterday you were physically tested. You are all well trained in the arts, however, there is still much to be desired if you are to be Earth's protectors. I have faith that your skills will improve in time. Today, your endurance will be tested using your individual powers. First test, you will be de-morphed. And with the second test, you will be morphed. It is imperative that you are able to execute these powers at their greatest levels. Something you will, of course, have reached in time." Zordon pointed towards the corner of the room where two doors stood. They were across from the door they went through the day before. "Once you go through those double doors, you will come across a large room. There will be seven sets of doors. You will each enter one. And once inside, you will face your challenge." Zordon watched as they took in the information. Then he spoke up again. "The second test will begin immediately after the first. And likewise, the third will begin immediately after the second." He reached for a dark wooden box that sat on the computer console behind him. He opened it and looked at the rangers as he pulled out a silver head device. "This is a device used by many telepaths in the developmental stage. It should help you harness your powers and keep them from being unbearable, Tiffany." He held the device out to her.

Tiffany walked to Zordon and accepted the gift. "Thank you Zordon." She stepped back in place beside her teammates.

"Wait a second Zordon." Tommy spoke up. "You mentioned a third test?"

"I did, didn't I. Well, you all had best get to your training." Zordon left the C-Deck without clarifying the third test.

Tommy looked at everyone, and then walked to the double doors in the corner of the room. The rangers followed their leader, and they all walked through the doors.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once inside, the rangers walked to the middle of the circular room. They noticed the seven doors surrounding them. Tommy looked at everyone. "Okay guys, this is it. We can do this."

"Tommy's right. There isn't anything we can't do, right? So what are a couple more tests?" Sam backed up her brother.

"I agree. We'll get past this because we must." Connor stated.

"The world needs us. We can't fail." Livvy voiced.

"We won't. This is something we were destined to do." Alex stated with determination.

Tiffany smiled at his statement. "I agree." She said. She put on her head device. "We were chosen at birth."

"Right. So no worries. We got this!" Marcus exclaimed enthusiastically. "So let's do this!" The rangers each exclaimed their agreement in their own way.

"Alright guys. We do this together. I know we are going to be tested individually, but we're not alone in this. We're a family now. Now let's put our hands together." Tommy said holding his hand out. Tiffany placed her hand on top of Tommy's, with Alex's coming down on top of hers. Livvy placed her hand on top of Alex. Then Marcus' hand found Livvy's and Sam's found Marcus'. Once Connor placed his on top of Sam's, they all looked to Tommy. "We all go through those doors and we all come back. Failure is not an option." They nodded their heads. "Rangers on three. One… two… three…"

"RANGERS!" They all shouted raising their arms. They each then turned and chose a door. In unison, they walked through their doors respectively; each disappearing in a ray of light. The doors slammed shut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kim stared into the blue sky as she let out a loud sigh. They had been rummaging through the ruins of the command center for about two and a half hours. She, Aisha, and Jason stayed up top to search. While Tommy led Zack and Rocky to the lower levels into the Command Chamber; or what was left of it. Kim looked over to her best friend. "Hey Aish, find anything?"

Aisha dusted her hands onto the side of her thighs as she stood up. "Not a thing. And you?" Kim shook her head 'no.' "Let's hope that Rocky and the others find something, anything."

"Yeah." Kim walked over to Aisha. "I still can't believe that our kids are rangers."

Jason came up behind Kim. "What's there not to believe? We were the first rangers. In a way, it sort of makes sense." He responded. Jason then walked past Aisha and started moving some rubble out of the way. "They followed in our footsteps. I can't believe we didn't see this coming."

"Jason's right Kim. We were chosen. We went through a lot of changes as rangers. Who knows how our very anatomy could have been altered?" Aisha said as she began assisting Jason with some of the rubble.

Kim moved to another pile. "So basically you're saying, this was destiny."

"Think about it Kim. Zordon chose us. We became the first. Then some of you guys went through a test tying your own spirits to the power to become Ninjetti. Really we should have seen this coming."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Have you found anything Billy?" Trini asked her husband.

"There seems to be some sort of electrical interference." Billy answered, while working on bringing the communicator back online.

"How do you mean?" Adam asked.

Billy rubbed his temples. "Well, there seems to be electrically charged matter present. Which we know is influenced by and produces electromagnetic fields. Furthermore, there's a property of some subatomic particles, which determines their electromagnetic interactions."

"Like an electric charge?" Trini inserted.

"Precisely." Billy answered quietly. He began working on the wrist band once more.

"Wait a second Billy. This was never present before." Adam reminded.

"Yeah, I know. Which is why I'm baffled. This is not natural; someone has placed this here to block access to the Morphin Grid." Billy stated.

"Lord Xian?" Trini voiced.

"No, the rangers have used it. So it would not have been Xian." Billy corrected.

"So the rangers are blocking it. I guess I can understand that. Prevents evil from having access to it. But where does that put us?" Adam asked.

"Electricity." Adam and Billy both looked at Trini waiting for her to elaborate. "A variety of phenomena resulting from the presence and flow of electric charge. Phenomena such as static electricity and..." Trini stated with a grin on her face. "Please tell me you're following what I'm saying."

Billy and Adam both looked at each other. They wore looks of understanding as they both spoke. "Lightning."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sammie found herself in the middle of a forest. She quickly turned around to witness the door disappearing. "Okay, no going backwards I suppose." She stated out loud and began to walk forward. She felt the sun's rays warm her skin. She felt the cool breeze of the wind. She felt the fallen branches snap under her foot. 'Everything seems so real.' She thought to herself. 'How did I get here?'

"SNAP!"

'That wasn't me.' Sammie crouched down into a fighting stance. She knew she wasn't alone. "Aaahhh!" She screamed as she was slammed into from the side. She found herself falling over a cliff she hadn't noticed before.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, I wasn't expecting this." Connor mumbled to himself. He was in the middle of nowhere. He turned around in a circle to get a better look at his surroundings. Nothing. The door he had come through had long since disappeared. He looked into the sky. The sun was setting. "Where am I?" He asked himself.

"BANG!"

Connor snapped himself to attention. 'What was that?' Suddenly he felt a strange tingling at the back of his neck. Without thinking about it, he moved on pure instinct. Once Connor landed onto his feet, he glanced at the spot he was previously standing. There, imbedded into the ground, was a yari, or more specifically, a straight-headed spear. Before Connor could contemplate his discovery, he felt the not so strange tingling at the back of his neck.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marcus was walking around in what appeared to be a valley; A rocky valley to be exact. Everywhere he turned; there was one bolder after the other. He walked around on the ground for awhile, and then decided to try and climb his way out. "I'll get a better view of where I am from up top." Mind made up, Marcus attempted to rock climb. He hadn't made it five feet, before he heard a rumbling noise. Deciding it was nothing, he continued to make his way up. The rumbling began again and was louder this time as he and the rocks surrounding him began to fall. Once he landed, Marcus did his best to tuck and roll, to minimize the damage. "Well that's gonna leave a mark." He stood up and brushed himself off. "I won't be trying that again anytime soon." He joked to himself.

Marcus started to walk back down the path he was headed earlier, but paused in his step. He looked at the ground before him. Earlier he only saw his shadow. But now, it was replaced with a larger shadow. Marcus, again, heard the rumbling noise, only now it was louder and seemingly closer. Slowly he stood around. "Oh no." He moaned as he took in the sight of a giant composed entirely of rocks and boulders. Marcus jumped and rolled to the side as one of the giant's hands came down to squash him. "This is not good."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Livvy stood in an empty room. Four walls and no doors. In the middle of the room was a young girl, with strawberry blonde hair and white eyes. "Who are you?" Livvy asked.

The young girl tilted her head towards Livvy's voice, not once looking at her. It was then that Livvy realized she was blind. The girl's voice startled her out of her reverie. "I am your opponent." She then jumped towards Livvy. Livvy barely moved out of the way, flipping into the air. The girl was fast.

'The first challenge deals with our individual powers. Mine is invisibility. Useless against someone who can't see regardless.' At the end of her thought, Livvy landed onto the ground with barely a sound. Unfortunately for her, it was sound enough for the little girl to pinpoint her position. Livvy quickly found herself blocking a nearly lethal attack.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It's strange being down here again." Rocky stated while searching through a pile of clutter with his flashlight.

"Really? I wish I could have seen this place on its good days. Must have really been something." Zack said in reply to Rocky's statement. He was going through his own mess pile.

"Hey guys." Tommy walked up to them. "Look at what I've found." Tommy showed him three wrist bands. "These are the communicators Billy never got around to completing. You think he could use these."

Zack looked over Tommy's findings. "You never know. Could be of some use."

Rocky walked over to where they stood. "It's almost time to meet up back at your place Tommy. We should get a move on."

Tommy looked at Rocky. "Yeah, you're right. Let's get the others and get out of here. I hope Billy has made some progress." They carefully made their way back the way they came.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alex sat at the foot of a waterfall. Water was everywhere around him. He noticed the clouds in the sky becoming darker and lower. Before he knew it, there was a out pour of water. "Just my luck." He stated, rising to a standing position.

He walked down the dirt path in an effort to find shelter. While he walked he felt something wet wrap around his ankle. Looking down, he noticed what appeared to be a water rope attached to him. Pulling his leg away, he broke the hold. He turned around and the sound of rushing water. He noticed a face appear in the waterfall. Completely taken aback, Alex was unprepared for the rush of water shooting in his direction.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello!" _…ello… ello… ello… _"Anybody there!" _…ere… ere… ere… _'Okay, this is so not cool.' Tiffany thought to herself as she stood in darkness. She slowly began walking, in which direction, she didn't know. "Oh!" She called out as she stumbled to the graveled ground. "Ow." She rubbed her wrists and felt around on the ground to see what she tripped on. She felt a large rock on the ground near her foot. Slowly, Tiffany rose to her feet. Testing her ankles a bit, to make sure there was no damage, she began to walk once more, at an even slower pace than before.

"CRUNCH!"

Tiffany quickly spun around in the dark. Although she could not see, nothing was wrong with her hearing. 'What was that?' She calmly asked herself.

"CRUNCH!" She heard the noise again. But this time it was closer. "CRUNCH… CRUNCH… CRUNCH…" Now the noise was very loud and extremely close. "CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH!"

'Whatever it is, it's headed straight towards me. And fast!" Tiffany turned away from the noise and started to run; picking up her speed as the sound grew closer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tommy gazed out at the ocean before him. 'Nice view.' He thought to himself as he walked casually along the beach. 'I wonder how the others are doing.' At that thought, the wind picked up and the view of the ocean changed. It took on a stormy appearance. 'This isn't good. I guess it's time.' The ground began to shake. Tommy had trouble staying on his feet. Sensing something to his right, he turned his head. "What the…"

From the sand, a figure arose. However before Tommy could say anything, spikes formed from sand was shot in his direction. Tommy moved out of the way, using his incredible speed; which was a good thing for him, considering he nicked in the side of his upper arm. Grabbing hold of his wound, Tommy looked at the sand creature in awe. 'That was close. This thing is as fast as I am.' Tommy crouched down in a ready stance. 'No matter, I will pass this test.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Wow! I hope everyone makes it out of there training okay.

I think Billy and the others may be on to something. Guess we'll just have to wait and see.

I do so much appreciate your opinions. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter Twelve: New Discoveries

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

**Chapter Twelve: New Discoveries**

Sammie felt the wind rush past her as she fell over the cliff. Shocked from the hit she had taken earlier, she began to get a hold of her bearings. Once the realization of her impending doom set in, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon, Sammie slowed her fall to a standstill. She opened her eyes to see that she was floating halfway down the cliff. She looked up to where she had come from and noticed the bushes near the edge rustling.

Sammie flew back up to the edge of the cliff. She noticed that the rustling had stopped. "I know you're there! Come out!" She called out to her attacker. Silence answered her. Sammie's eyes narrowed. She fisted her palms. "Fine, if you won't come to me, then I will go to you." As soon as Sammie finished that statement, she flew towards the bushes. However, before she could reach her destination, a black clothed figure jumped out at her. Sammie pulled back to prevent collision. They both floated in the air, assessing one another. Sammie noticed her assailant appeared to be a ninja. She couldn't see the face do to a mask, but the build seemed masculine. Then she did a doubled take. 'Wait a second, he's flying.' She took note as his defensive posture slipped into offensive. 'He's going to attack. I've never fought in the air before.'

Sammie moved into a defensive stance as best as she could in mid air. 'Trust in your abilities Sam.' she glared at the presence before her. "I'm ready when you are." She said, and once she did, the fight was on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Aahh!" Connor yelled in pain as the spear grazed his side. Grabbing hold of his shallow wound, Connor twisted to the side to dodge yet another spear. They were coming faster and more frequent at a time. He wasn't going to last much longer if he didn't think of something quick. 'That's the problem. To busy dodging, I can't think.' He flipped to dodge another one, but gets grazed on his upper leg once he lands. "Aahh!" He grunts.

Connor rubbed the sweat from his forehead. He stops to catch his breath. Looking around, he sees no spears shooting in his direction. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' As soon as he has this thought, he feels that oh so familiar tingle at the back of his neck.

"Bang!"

Connor turns around and is completely stumped at the sight before him. Hundreds of spears are thrust into the air, from where, Connor had no clue; but he knew where they were headed. "No use in trying to dodge these." Connor closed his eyes and raises his hands in front of himself, right before the spears strike.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come on Rockman! Take your best shot!" Marcus shouted to the rock giant. The giant sends a fist down on Marcus, but he blocks it with his arms. Marcus musters his strength and pushes the giant away. He rubs his forearms. "Okay, okay, not bad. Now my turn." Marcus runs at the giant and leaps into the air, attempting to deliver a kick to its chest. Unfortunately that did not go as planned, and Marcus found himself knocked backwards onto his back. "I'll be feeling that later." He grunts to himself as he gets to his feet.

Suddenly the rock giant starts to hurl boulders of all shapes and sizes in Marcus' direction. He dodges a few, punches a few, and unluckily is hit by a few. Marcus falls to his hands and knees after dodging another one. He desperately tries to catch his breath. 'I can't take much more of this.' He jumps back to his feet. 'There has got to be a weak spot somewhere.' He blocks another rock. 'What are you saying Marcus,' he chided himself, 'you're fighting a pile of rocks.' He jumps in the air and kicks a boulder flying in his direction, causing it to burst into tinier rocks. 'Wait a second, that's it!' A big smile grew on Marcus' face. "Alright Rockman, time to get serious."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Livvy flips away from another attack. 'It feels like I've only been dodging this entire time.'

"You have only been dodging." The young girl replied landing a kick to the space previously occupied by Livvy.

"Great, now you're psychic. Anything else you'd like to share with the class." Livvy asked snidely as she leaped away from a potent kick. Once she was on her feet, she had little time to prepare for the powerful fist headed in her direction. Livvy blocked with her forearms. The force from the punch sent her flying backwards. Livvy slid across the ground on her back. The girl did not attack again; instead it was as though she were waiting for Livvy.

"Olivia of Yellow, you prove to be most disappointing. Do you not intend to pass this test?" The girl asked in a bored tone.

Livvy stood up frowning. "Of course I do." Livvy closed her eyes and concentrated. Her form became invisible. She knew that whether she was invisible or not would matter little to her opponent, so she decided to turn it up a notch. 'I hope this works.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Did you guys find anything?" Kat asked as she watched her husband and five of their friends walk through the front door.

"There wasn't much left of the place, but we did find three unused communicators." Tommy mentioned as he close the front door shut. He followed the others' example and took the seat he had previously.

"Have the others called? We noticed Billy's car was still gone." Aisha asked.

"Yes actually." Everyone looked at Tanya when she spoke. "Adam just called. He said that they had come across something very remarkable. But unfortunately he didn't elaborate; just said that they were coming as soon as possible."

The former rangers took in the information. "I wonder what they could have found." Kim spoke out loud.

Tommy grabbed his wife's hand. "Whatever it is, let's just hope it will bring us a step closer to our children." They all nodded their heads in agreement while they awaited their former teammates' arrival.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Cough… cough… cough… _Alex found himself nearly choking on the water, as it slammed into him. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. He looked back at the waterfall and noticed he was a few feet further from it, than he had previously been. Narrowing his eyes, Alex could still see the face he saw earlier. He gave himself a once over. 'I'm drenched.' He glanced back at the waterfall, and sure enough, the face was still there. 'Okay, I'm a little creeped out.' Alex started to heat up his hands and began walking back towards the rush of water. "I guess I better get this over with."

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, a water rope shot in his direction. Alex turned one fist on fire and blocked with it. The water evaporated upon contact. He continued forward. Suddenly three water ropes shot his way, from two different positions. Alex jumped into the air and swept a kick in a high arch. Flame flowed from his foot and collided with two of the three water ropes. The rope that escaped hit him in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Recovered, he moved forward with a smirk. 'I'll be done with this in no time.'

The surface of the water began to bubble as it rose higher and higher, forming a large wave. "Or not." Alex said out loud and he began to think of a counter to this new attack headed his way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!"

Tiffany ran as fast as she could. Or at least she tried, until she found herself falling, once again, onto the gravel before her. "Ow!" She rubbed her ankle, noticing its soreness. CRUNCH, CRUNCH! Her head spun to the sound behind her. 'What am I going to do? I can't see, I…' Tiffany shook her head and groaned as she pulled herself to her feet. 'What's the matter with you Tiff? Are you a Power Ranger or aren't you?' She mentally reprimanded herself. She closed her eyes; it wasn't like she could see anyways. 'Concentrate.' The device around her temple started to blink. 'See with your mind, not with your eyes. See with your mind, not with your eyes.' She continued this internal mantra.

"CRUNCH! CRUNCH!"

'See with your mind, not with your eyes!' Tiffany finished internally as her eyes shot open in a glowing pink. She flipped into the air sideways, narrowly evading a large axe as it penetrated the ground of which she once stood. Once Tiffany landed, she rolled away from a vicious swing of the axe. 'Amazing.' Tiffany thought to herself. Through her eyes, she could see in the dark. She could see the hideous monster wielding the large deadly axe. Everything had a pink tint to it. She saw the axe strike before it ever hit. She continued to dodge, tuck, and roll all over the place. 'If I analyze its movements correctly, I can manipulate its actions.' Tiffany ducked the blow she saw coming five seconds in advance, and ran at the creature in full speed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tommy felt himself growing fatigued. Although he was gifted with speed, his opponent was quite fast itself. The sand creature kept Tommy on his toes; leaving no room for error. The peaceful beach he had first appeared on was gone, in its place was a reign of chaos. The ocean was restless, the sky dark and gray with thunder and lightning adding to its misery. And the beach itself, was becoming a battlefield; with Tommy against its elements. He dodged, blocked, and attacked when necessary. He had to work twice as hard to keep his speed going; running on sand was slowing him down.

The sand creature took on no specific shape. It hardened large quantities of sand and launched them in Tommy's direction. He blocked the smaller portions, while dodging the larger ones. 'This has gone on far too long.' Tommy stopped running. 'It's time that I ended this.' He turned and faced his enemy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Adam walked through the front door and closed it behind himself. "Hey guys." He greeted as he took his seat beside his wife.

"Hey Adam, where's Billy and Trini?" Rocky asked once he noticed them missing.

Adam ran his hand through his hair. "Well, they decided to stay at the lab to run more tests."

"Tests? Adam, what's going on?" Tanya asked her husband point blank. The others awaited his answer.

"Billy believes that he may have found a way to tap into the morphin grid." Adam began. "But there's some sort of electrical interference in the form of a shield blocking our access to it."

"Well we found three unused communicators in the ruins of the old Command Chamber." Tommy said as he pulled them out to show Adam, and then placed them onto the coffee table.

"This is great, if Billy proves successful, then three more people will be able to pass through." Adam stated in deep thought.

"Adam," Kim started, but waited until she had his attention to continue, "what sort of tests are Billy and Trini running?"

Adam looked at her confused. "Did I not explain?" When they all shook their heads 'no,' Adam began to tell them from the beginning, of the discovery he and the others made.

"Lightning?" Cassie asked.

"Yes." Adam confirmed. "To open, let's say, a portal of sorts."

"Adam, exactly how are they going to use lightning to open a portal?" Jason asked. "Will we have to wait for a storm? And in that case, how are they running tests?"

"Billy plans to create synthetic lightning and then manipulate it. That is what they are working on in his lab right now. The communicator will be a conduit, which is the reason only one or possibly two of us could have gone through. But considering your discovery of three more communicators, that increases the amount by double." Adam finished.

"We should be helping them." Kat announced.

Adam shook his head. "You'll only be in the way. I came to give you guys an update. Billy feels its best, and I agree, that whoever able starts training. We need our skills to be sharp." Adam grabbed the communicators off of the coffee table. "I'm going to take these back to Billy." He gave Tanya a kiss and rose off of the couch. Adam walked to the door, and with his hand on the knob, he paused. "With any luck, we'll be through the portal tomorrow."

"But that's when the U.N. attacks." Kim reminds.

Adam nodded his head. "Yes, I know." He then opened the door and walked out of the house.

Once the door was shut everyone began talking at once. "What are we going to do?" Aisha's voice rang louder than the rest.

Tommy stood up from his seat. "We're going to do what Billy suggested. We're going to train."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was not as hard as Sammie thought to fight in the air. Granted she had to do a little adjusting. Aside from all the blocking and dodging she was doing, she landed a few hits of her own. A couple punches and a roundhouse kick later, Sammie was feeling pretty good about herself. She didn't know why, but fighting while suspended in the air was exhilarating. _Punch, punch, kick, block, punch, dodge, flip, kick, body slam._ Sammie watched as her opponent slammed into the edge of the cliff. Realizing he was not rising, Sammie smiled. "I did it."

Sammie's smile began to slip as she noticed eight more masked men show up. 'I take it, part two is about to begin. In that case…' "GREEN OWL!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the dust settled, Connor felt the sweat trickle down the side of his face. Connor opened his eyes and could not help the grin that formed on his tired face. 'Well I'll be…' Before him, Connor witnessed the massive amount of spears frozen in the air. They surrounded him. "That was close." Connor let his arms fall to his sides slowly. The spears lowered to the ground. "I've passed this test." He then looked around his surrounding area, keeping his guard up. "But what about the next."

Connor looked out into the distance and noticed hundreds of warriors running in his direction. 'I guess I know where the spears were coming from. This will be a challenge.' "BLUE STALLION!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marcus made a few choice moves to get closer to the rock giant, without being hit by a flying boulder. He dodged and flipped out of the way, when necessary; with one goal in mind. 'Just because it's made of rocks, does not mean it has no vulnerable spots.' Once Marcus was closer, he had to dodge the fist that made to squash him. This left an opening in the giant's defense. Wasting no time, Marcus leaped at the giant's chest. 'Here goes nothing.' He pulled back his fist as he neared his target. _"POW!"_ Marcus punched right through the giant landing on the other side. Luckily for Marcus, he landed far enough not to get buried under the rockslide the giant had become. Marcus jumped to his feet. "Yeah boy! That's what I'm talkin' about!" He celebrated his victory.

Sadly it was a victory short lived. Marcus turned around and noticed five more rock giants. They were a little bigger, and faster. Wasting no time, he got down to business. "BLACK TIGER!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Focusing her mind, Livvy felt herself become lighter. She opened her eyes and moved in time to dodge an attack. However once she landed on the other side of the room, her opponent did not react. Livvy took a few more steps before she noticed the girl's reaction. 'She can still hear me, but barely.' Livvy smiled. 'I can use this to my advantage.' Livvy took a few more steps, and then watched the girl come at her fast. Livvy quickly moved out of the way, repositioning herself behind the kid. Livvy did a floor sweep with her leg and tripped the girl, sending her falling onto the floor.

The girl stayed her position. "You have passed, Olivia of Yellow." And in a blink of an eye, the girl was gone. But in her place were four moving shadows. 'Okay, this is a bit eerie. But no matter, you can do this girl.' "YELLOW SHARK!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The wave of water crashed down onto Alex. Once it cleared away, Alex was protected in a shield of fire. 'Wow. Didn't know I could do this.' He looked over himself in awe. Then he turned his attention to the mouth of the waterfall and to the face staring back at him. "Something tells me, you're what's standing in between me and a passing grade." Alex fired up the energy surrounding him. He ran towards the waterfall. Dodging, blocking, and blasting anything that came his way. As soon as he reached the edge where land met water, he flipped into the air. While suspended in the air, Alex allowed flames to flow through his arms and out his fist. He created a hot inferno and blasted it into the waterfall. Once connected, Alex was thrown back into the water from the waves of energy it created. Swimming back to shore, Alex looked back at the waterfall and noticed the face was gone. He grinned as he pulled himself out of the water.

"Piece of cake." Alex said. He looked over at the water and was startled to see the water rise and take up ten separate forms. Alex sighed, "You have got to be kidding me." He then turned towards them. "Well then, let's get this over with. RED BULL!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tiffany watched as the monster grew confused. No matter what it did, it could not land a hit on her. She was running around, seemingly with no direction; but Tiffany had a plan. With every step she took, she knew what step it'd take. She ran in one direction, and then it would try and strike. But then she'd go to the exact opposite of where she was standing. The creature would turn a fast one eighty to catch her; it never did. And unfortunately, the turns were putting too much stress on one leg. And it was more than its leg could handle. Tiffany repeated this tactic over and over until a resounding _CRACK!_ echoed in the darkness, followed by a sharp howl of pain. Tiffany watched as if mesmerized, as the monster's leg twisted in an unnatural fashion. It fell to the ground defeated, mewling in pain. Tiffany hated to see it in pain, but she couldn't help the exhausted smile that took over her face.

"CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH!"

Tiffany became alert, she knew that sound. And if the monster was on the ground in front of her then… She turned around and was nearly crushed by the fist headed her way. Tiffany dodged in time. Flipping backwards to put some space in between them, she noticed two others behind it. 'I'm gonna have to morph.' Mind made up, Tiffany stood up straight. "PINK FOX!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tommy started running around the sand creature in a circle. He slowly, but assuredly increased his speed, little by little. So little, it was hardly detected, unless you were looking for it. The sand creature tried attacking Tommy with more sand, but Tommy was just too fast. Tommy became faster and faster, soon his speed was beginning to affect the sand creature. Tommy was nothing short of a white blur. The sand began to rise into the air. Tommy was creating a mini tornado and the sand creature was caught in the middle of hit. Once Tommy was sure he had it, he moved his mini tornado toward the water. In a short amount of time, he had the sand creature tossed into the ocean. Slowing down to a halt, Tommy witnessed the storm at sea calm.

Tommy knew that he should be glad, but it was an uneasy calm. The type of calm that came before a storm, not after. 'I don't like the feel of this.' He thought to himself as the wind picked up. Tommy felt the ground beneath him start to quake. He knew what was coming. 'The second test.' Tommy became determined. He knew he would pass at all cost. "WHITE HAWK!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Has Adam returned?" The man asked his wife, as he adjusted his glasses.

"No, not yet. Have you found anything?" She walked over to his side to observe his work.

The man nodded his head. "I believe the synthetic lightning will be powerful enough to open the portal."

"But…" She prodded.

"But, we'll need to open a portal that has recently been used." He explained gauging his wife's reaction. "We'll need to open it at the park; since that's the last place we know of that the Rangers teleported. But to prevent others from witnessing this…" He left off.

"We'll have to do this at night." She finished for her husband.

"Precisely."

"I'll notify Tommy and the others." She stated, leaving her husband in the lab to finish his work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: This is the longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed.

In response to JOUNOUCHI sama's comment, I know that the Power Sword was Jason's, and it took me a while to decide what weapons each ranger got. I didn't really want their weapons to be the same as the originals. Note that Connor does not have a lance. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I felt that the leader should have the sword, plus I've been watching Smallville lately and seeing the skill that Green Arrow has with a bow is kind of cool. That's how I came to see Alex with a bow so easily. I also wanted to incorporate new weapons, such as Livvy's whip and Tiffany's fans. I want this fic to be similar to the original storylines because they are connected, but I also want it to be different because even though they are their children, they are not the same as them.

Again thank you to all those who review. Seriously, if you didn't review I would not be updating as often as I do. I'm hoping to have only one more chapter before the day of the battle, but it might end up being two.

As always... PLEASE REVIEW!!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: All Things Must End

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

A/N: First and foremost... **MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! **WOOHOO!!!!!!!! oK, sorry for the delay. School has pretty much taken all of my time, but with the break and all, I felt it was high time I updated. I finished this chapter last night. I hope you guys enjoy. This is your Christmas present from me to you. Happy Holidays! :-P

-

**Chapter Thirteen: All Things Must Come to an End**

"GREEN OWL!" Sammie shouted as she felt a sudden rush of power. Keeping her eyes trained on the eight masked men; she moved to attack. Green landed a swift kick to the masked man nearest her; however, she missed delivering a punch to the one beside him. In fact, after about five minutes she realized something was off. 'Why haven't I been able to land another hit?' Every time she went after one, he was able to dodge in some form or fashion.

Green increased her speed, knowing full well that when morphed, her flight is as fast as Tommy's feet. Her increase in speed did make a difference, but not as big of one as expected. 'So now I can get some hits in, but barely.' Green began to tire and paid the price for it. She was knocked back to the spot she first originated from, and crashed into a tree. She fell onto her knees taking in deep breaths. From her crouched position, she saw eight pairs of feet come into view. Looking up, she noticed them leaping towards her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Connor was engulfed in an azure light. When it faded, he stood clad in his blue uniform, ready for action. He flipped back into the air to avoid being kicked in the face. Once he landed on his feet, he had little time to prepare for a kick to his side. He stumbled a bit and ran into yet another warrior. Sending a swift blow to his assailant's face, Blue dodged an oncoming hit from another. 'There's too many of them.' He thought to himself.

Blue was busy blocking the hits from the warriors in front of him. He did not notice those behind, jumping to attack. Yet when they attacked, something happened. Blue turned around just in time to witness those warriors being thrown back by an invisible force. 'What was that?' Before he could figure it out, the fighters on the other side of him attacked. But they too were thrown back by an invisible force. 'Of course, how could I have forgotten? My powers, when morphed, are like a sixth sense.' He then crouched into a fighting stance. And began using his mind to fight them all off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Black was being tossed around from rock giant to rock giant. He was thrown into the center of the clearing. Shaking his head in an effort to clear it, Black shakily stood to his feet. "Okay, that was a lucky shot. You caught me off guard." Giving his head one last shake, he prepared himself for an attack. "But you're luck has just run out, because now… I'm mad."

Black ran full speed towards one of the rock giants. He jumped into the air and blasted into its side. He landed on the opposite and turned his head to observe the damage he had done. The hole was not completely in its center, but more off to the side. It wasn't as large as the hole he created in the first rock giant; however, it was large enough that the giant crumbled to the ground. 'The larger they are, the harder they fall.' Black grinned from behind his mask. He slowly stood up and called to the giants. "Alright then, let's get this over with!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The four shadows circled Yellow. She didn't like having her back to any of them, but they were making it hard for her to keep her eyes on all of them. Preparing herself for the worst, she felt herself go invisible once again.

Her invisibility didn't seem to hinder the shadows at all. As far as she could tell, they knew exactly where she was. For a long moment, they just stood there, unmoving. 'I don't have time for this.' She thought as she prepared to attack. Turning to the one at her right, she attempted a round house kick. Unfortunately for her, it didn't go quite as planned. Her leg went right through the shadow. Yellow made to pull back, but the shadow wrapped itself around her leg. On instinct, she reached her right arm towards the shadow; or at least, she tried. The shadow that had been behind her, wrapped itself around her arm. 'Oh no, I forgot about the others.' She looked to her right to see another shadow grab hold of her other arm. Before she knew it, the last one had grabbed onto her free leg. 'What… what's going on?' That was her last thought before they started pulling.

"Aaahhh!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alex's entire body was immersed in flames as he donned his red suit. Ready to brawl, Red leaped towards the ten figures. He shot balls of fire out his fists. Once it connected with a target, the figure would splash into the water, only to reform itself and appear once more. 'What the-' Before he could finish his thought, Red was pushed back into the water by three of the ten figures. Fighting his way to the surface of the water, he made it out only to be pulled back under.

Red tried his best to break the surface again, but something was stopping him. He calmed down and looked through the water as best as he could. 'I'm going to need air soon.' He reminded himself, knowing his helmet could only take so much. Then he saw it. 'Oh shit!' He tried to maneuver himself out of the way, but the water caused him to move slower. Red was slammed into the side by, from what he could see a water figure. Another beat against him, delivering an extra hard blow against his helmet. _'CRACK!_'

'Please don't let that be what I think it was.' It was then Red noticed bubbles rising from his head. As hard as he tried, he could not prevent the air from escaping his helmet. He decided to swim for the top, but to no avail. He was being pulled deeper into the water.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"PINK FOX!" Tiffany was bathed in a pink light. She closed her eyes as her power began to surge into every pore in her body. She felt different. It was different than the first time. When she first morphed she felt sick. It was painful. But now, she felt right. She smiled, 'Thanks Zordon.' She was thinking of the head piece he gave her. If it wasn't for her gift of sight, she would be a pancake right now. But seeing how her powers have increased, Pink is dodging the creatures effortlessly. "It almost isn't fair." She said as she grinned behind her helmet. She continued to move gracefully out of harms way. It was like a dance.

One of the creatures swung down a large axe, which would have cut the pink ranger in two had she not be prepared for the move. "Okay boys, it's time to cut short this dance." She ran to stand directly in front of the first one. She moved at the last minute and watched the second bring its axe down and cut through the first one's leg instead of her. It screamed in agony and swung at its offender only to miss and then crouched to the ground moaning in despair. "Ouch, that'll leave a bruise." She says tauntingly, hoping to lure them with her voice. The second and third go after her, but when she suddenly rolls between the legs of the second one, they crash against one another. The third one cuts through the arm of the second one. However, unfortunately for the third one, it's not the arm that's holding the axe. The second one swings its axe down into the skull of the third. Pink winced at this.

The second creature headed towards Pink, just as she knew it would. Pink stood unyielding, waiting for the creature to find her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Suited in his armor, White waited for the ground to stop shaking. He heard thunder crack through the sky. He looked back out to sea and was a little taken aback at what he saw. Even though he felt it would happen, he didn't think it would be to such an extent. The sky was blackened by rain clouds, lightning pierced through the sky and the ocean's waves were monstrous. And then something happened.

Lunging to the side, White was able to avoid the boulder that flew past him. Getting up onto his feet, he surveyed his surroundings. "Who are you?!" He called out to the brown figure standing at a distance. He received no response. The brown figure lifted the sand around him and shaped it into a ball, forming another boulder, albeit larger in size, and threw it. White attempted to run, but the ground continued to shake. He leaped out of the way of the boulder, but barely. Rolling to his side, he looked to where the gray figure stood and saw nothing. 'Now where did he go?' Standing up, White turned around in time to see a large boulder headed his way. He crossed his arms in front of himself in a vain attempt at protection. 'Oh no!' He closed his eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The eight masked men leaped towards the fallen ranger. Green anticipated this. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her gift. The masked men crashed into one another as their target disappeared. They stood confused. "Yoohoo! Boys!" Turning around the men noticed the green ranger standing in the clearing. "Did you miss me?" Green laughed. "Pun totally intended." No matter how funny she thought the situation, her opponents on the other hand looked agitated.

They ran at her and surrounded her. They then proceeded to attack at once. Big mistake. Green levitated off the ground, and then knocked them each out one by one at an incredible speed. A green blur moved in and out of the group. They didn't even see what hit them. "Yeah! Talk about going comet on your a-"

The ground began to shake. "Whoa." Green almost lost her footing. "Weird…. Whoa." The ground began to shake harder until it cracked open. Green lost her footing and fell into the crevice. "Aaaahhh!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blue flipped backwards to avoid being hit by a spear. He landed on his feet then, with his mind, forced his attacker back into three others. He turned to the side and sent another group back onto the ground. 'Okay, time to get offensive.' Blue ran head on to a group and then jumped into the air. He kicked one in the head, and used it to flip backwards. Once he landed he threw a few punches and kicked the feet out from under two of them. Using his mind, he forced them into each other with enough force to knock them out.

'There's just too many of them.' Blue was becoming exhausted. He picked up a fallen spear and started assault them with it. Then he paused. Remembering all the spears on the ground around him, he got an idea. Picking the spears using his mind, he closed his eyes. Sweat began to form on his brow. 'Concentrate.' He flipped the spears to the dull ends, and then, with as much power as he could, he drove each spear into contact with each warrior's head.

Letting the spears fall, Blue opened his eyes. All around him, warriors were spread across the ground, sufficiently knocked out. Blue let out a satisfactory sigh. Unfortunately, it was short lived. 'Something's wrong.' The ground began to quake. 'What the-' He never completed his thought as the ground opened and swallowed him whole.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rock giants came at Black at full speed. They were going to attack at the same time. Black rolled out of the way in the nick of time. 'Didn't know these things could move that fast." Black looked around for something, anything. Then he eyed the pile of rocks and boulders that once was part of a giant. Running to the rubble, he found a nice size boulder. Picking it up, he turned to the two remaining giants. "Hey! Uglies! Catch!" He then threw the boulder as hard as he could. And given his increased powers, that's pretty hard.

The boulder it one in the shoulder, then ricocheted and hit the other in the chest. It slowed them down but did not stop them. Black picked up more boulders began hurling them at the giants. Every time the boulder connected, the rock giants lost more and more rock. Still they continued towards him. Black, realizing he was out of decent sized boulders, decided it was time to finish them off. "I'd love to stay and play with you guys longer, but I kinda have a world to save. And well, you're sort of standing in the way of that. So it's time to end you. I'm sure you understand." He ran at them both. He punched the legs from underneath one, causing it to fall forward in a rock slide. Quickly jumping out of the way, Black leaped onto the back of the other. With one quick punch to the back of its head, the last giant fell to the earth. Black jumped off before it connected with the ground.

He stood, appraising the damage he had done. Then he noticed something in the ground. "What in the-" Before he knew it the ground opened up and consumed him. His screams lost in the void.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Aaahhh!"

Yellow was being pulled at in four different directions. 'What? They're trying to rip me apart.' She tried to fight the pull, but they only pulled harder. "Aaahh!" Yellow started to break out into a sweat. 'It hurts, I can't think. I… I…' "Aaahh! Let go!" Yellow could barely control her power. She was going from visible to invisible and back again.

'Concentrate… concentrate… … concentrate…' Yellow tried to clear her mind and focus on her power. She went invisible again and stayed that way. 'Concentrate… concentrate…' "CONCENTRATE!" She he screamed and they pulled for a last time. Yellow sent sonic waves through her appendages and into the shadows.

The shadows slightly pulled back, still holding onto her. Beneath her helmet her eyes glowed yellow. "I said LET GO!" She sent another sonic wave through her appendages, only this time; it was glowed yellow and was much stronger. The shadows were ill prepared and paid the price for it. The force from her attack caused them to let go, but the light from her attack made them disappear. She landed none too gently onto her back. "Ow. I'll be feeling that come tomorrow." She sat up waiting to catch her break. Then the ground trembled. "Now what?" Yellow struggled to stand, but before she could make it to her feet, the ground opened directly beneath her. Too shocked and out of breath to scream, Yellow fell into the chasm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The water was getting darker the deeper he was pulled. Red needed to think of something and fast. 'First I need to get free of this water creep.' He tried to fight against the pull under water. When that didn't work, he lit up the arm that was entangled only nothing happen. He tried his other arm. Nothing. 'I'm too deep under.' He tried forcing the flames to shoot out of his fists, but it just wouldn't work. 'No…'

He felt something wet on the side of his face. He knew exactly what it was. 'I can't… I can't let this defeat me. The world… my family… Tiff- the team needs me!' Red felt himself drifting. He closed his eyes. He felt the heat burning in his belly. He felt it spread to his chest. He could feel the side of his face getting wetter. 'Focus!' He reprimanded himself. He felt the heat spread through his limbs and increase in temperature.

Red kept his eyes closed. He didn't notice the water around him start to bubble. 'Focus.' Keeping his eyes sealed shut he felt the heat rise. He was burning now. 'Focus… focus… focus…' His eyes popped open; they were on fire. "Now!" He screamed behind his helmet as his entire body flamed up. The water creature promptly let go of him. Now that he was free, he hurriedly went to the top; allowing his flames to lift him.

Red shot through the water and into the air. He stayed suspended in the air for a second, before slowly gliding to the ground. Once on land he took his helmet off and poured the water out of it. He grinned. "It's good to be back on dry land." The ground started to tremor. "Back to action." He placed his helmet back onto his head. The ground split in between his feet. 'This can't be good.' Before he could regain his footing he fell in. "Aaahh!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The last creature standing headed towards Pink. She stood firm as it approached. Swinging its axe down, she quickly moved out of the way. Turning back towards it, she landed a kick to its jaw. The forced sent her reeling back. 'Ow! What the heck is it made out of… stone?' She flipped backwards, narrowly dodging an attack. The creature started chasing her around the open space. 'Okay girl, a plan would be a good idea right about now.' "Aahh!" She screamed as she ducked. Her hand felt its way to her neck. 'Good, still intact.'

She lost her footing and stumbled to the ground. "Oomph! Ow!" Turning her head she saw the axe coming down fast. "STOP!" Closing her eyes, she raised her hands up for protection.

Nothing happened. A couple seconds went by. Nothing happened. Pink peeked one eye open, and then opened the other. "What…" The creature was poised above her in animated suspension. Its axe a mere 6 inches from her hands. Pink scrambled to her feet. "What in the world?" She moved closer to it and screamed when it moved its eyes to look at her. Turning away from the still creature, she ran in the opposite direction. She didn't get very far as the ground began to rumble and open, causing her to fall into an abyss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

White opened his eyes. "What…" He looked around. 'I wasn't standing her a few moments ago.' He looked back to where he was and saw the boulder imbedded into his previous spot. White grinned. 'I teleported without even realizing it.' He then stood up and looked for the brown figure. He quickly located him. "Throwing rocks at me. Is that all you've got?" White crouched into a fighting stance. "Bring it on."

The brown figure created several boulders and hurled them in the ranger's direction. Upon seeing this, White made to speed out of the way of them. However, there were too many and they were too fast. 'I guess I have no choice.' He mentally sped up, causing him to teleport in and out of the boulders path. A few minutes past of White doing this before he finally made it to the brown figure. He appeared behind the brown figure, taking it completely by surprise. "School's out." He whispered, before knocking the brown figure out.

The ground started shaking. White didn't think anything of it since it had happened previously. Although when a sink hole started to form, he thought it to be cause for alarm. Unfortunately, the sink hole already had hold of his feet, and without them, he was going nowhere. "No!" He tried climbing out, but was unsuccessful. "Nooooo!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: So there's chapter thirteen. How do you guys like the story so far? You know what to do.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. Oh yeah, I was in a bit of a hurry to get this out, so sorry for all the errors I'm sure I've made. Hopefully it won't be too bad.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: A Portal of Sorts?

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

Their Children

Chapter Fourteen: A Portal of Sorts?

"Ki yah!" Was the battle cry of the white clad male as he sent a fist into the red clad chest of his opponent, sending the guy flying onto his back. Wasting no time, he leapt forward with a leg arched high into the air. He swung it down fast, and made contact with… floor? 'Wait, that's not right.' Was his last thought before his feet were swept from under him, allowing his back to meet mat.

"You're getting sloppy Tommy. Your reaction time was slow. And you left yourself wide open."

Tommy looked up to see his 'Bro' smiling down at him. Using the speed he was known for, Tommy quickly returned the favor. The red figure landed on his back beside Tommy. "You're getting sloppy Jase. Your reaction time was slow. And you left yourself wide open." Tommy finished, now wearing the smile Jason lost.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone's a critic." Jason said as they raised themselves off of the mat. "One more round?"

"Sounds good." Tommy quickly agreed.

"Hey!" Both Tommy and Jason glanced back to the source of the yell.

Jason looked back at Tommy and sighed, "Here we go…" They both laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha, I don't know what you're laughing' about, but it ends here." The man stopped in front of them, clearly frustrated.

"What's up Rocko?" Tommy asks calmly.

Rocky gives them a hard look. "I'll tell you what's up. You two have been at it for three hours straight. Maybe the rest of us would like a go at the mat." Rocky protested.

"Why not use the mat in the extended room?" Jason asked. Rocky's shoulders sagged a bit at this question. Jason noticed. "What is it?"

Rocky pouted. "Sha' and Kim have been at it longer than you two. I've tried to get them off, honestly I have. I even suggested they take a break because they looked tired. Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say, because they accused me of calling them weak. Which, in their minds, escalated to being interpreted as out of shape and eventually fat. I wanted to explain but… they scare me." Tommy & Jason looked at each other. They laughed. Rocky looked at them and stated in a deadpan voice. "It's not funny. Zack's in there now trying to keep them at bay."

Tommy forces his chuckles down to a minimum. "Okay, okay Rocko. We'll take a break."

"Yeah and…" Jason had a little more difficulty keeping from laughing, "We'll see if we can calm the ladies down."

Rocky immediately looked relieved. "Thank you."

"There he is!" Came Kim's angry cry as she hurried towards Rocky.

"Thought you could get away from us, did you?" Aisha said as she trailed behind her pink dressed friend.

Rocky eyes widened in fear as he turned around to see the girls vastly approaching. "Ladies, please, I… wait a second, what did you do with Zack?" Rocky managed to ask before he ducked behind Jason for protection. "Save me!"

Jason stood protectively in front of Rocky with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Girls, is there something we can help you with?"

"Yeah! You can start by handing over my husband! Now!" Aisha demanded.

Tommy shook his head with a grin on his face. "Come on girls, I'm sure that Rocky is sorry for whatever he unintentionally did." He reasoned.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna' be if you do not remove yourself that spot right this instant Tommy!" Kim yelled at her significant other.

Jason chuckled at Tommy. Aisha glared at him. "Something funny Jason?" She asked softly. That got Jason's attention. Her voice is too calm. Jason sobered up immediately.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just, uh…, something in my throat." Jason answered desperately trying to save himself.

"Really?" Aisha asked with a menacing stare. "Would you like me to help you with that?"

Jason shook his head at the not so veiled threat. He cleared his throat. "Uh no, see all better." He assured the tiny former ranger. He looked over at Tommy for help, but soon remembered that his bro' was otherwise disengaged.

"Come on Kim, calm down. You're overreacting." Tommy said.

Rocky gasped and mumbled to himself. "Not a smart move Tommy."

"Overreacting? Overreacting?! I'll show you overreacting! Once I'm done with Rocky. Now move!" The miniature sized woman shouted.

Tommy raised both his hands to her. "Now Kim-"

"Wait a second," Jason interrupted, "where is Zack?"

The girls suddenly stopped yelling and looked at each other with guilty expressions on their faces. Tommy noticed. "Kim, Aisha? What did you do?"

"It was an accident I swear!" Kim blurted under Tommy's firm stare. "Really, it was all Sha's-"

"Kim!" Aisha turned to Kim with her brows furrowed. Aisha looked Tommy in the eyes. "See what happened was…" She sighs, "It was his own damn fault!" She finished with a frown.

Everyone just stared at Aisha. The guys looked at each other. They turned and ran in the direction of Zack.

____

Jason was the first to make it through the opening. There he saw Zack lying on his back, facing the ceiling. "Zack!" Jason ran towards his fallen friend.

Tommy and Rocky followed, with the girls trailing behind. Rocky helped Jason pull Zack to his feet. Tommy stood directly in front of his friend. "Zack? Are you alright?"

Zack groaned as he was pulled to his feet. "Oh man, did you get the number?"

Jason glanced at Rocky and Tommy then back at Zack. "The number?"

Zack shook his head as he balanced himself on his feet. "Yeah, off the plates of the car that hit me." He lost his balance, but luckily Jason was there to catch him.

Tommy frowned, he turned to the girls. "Well, what do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Kim pouted and Aisha crossed her arms. "My right hook is a lot meaner than I thought."

"Aisha!" Tommy shouted in reprimand. He then looked to his wife. "Kimberly?"

Kim sighed, "I'm sorry okay."

Aisha relented and uncrossed her arms. "Yea Zack, we're both sorry. We let things escalate unnecessarily. Please forgive us."

"We were really only after Rocky." Kim said in explanation.

Zack finally steady on his feet looked at the two girls. "It's fine you two. I forgive ya. It's all good." He then grinned slyly. "On one condition."

Kim and Aisha looked apprehensively at one another, then back to Zack. "What?" They asked in unison.

"You have to let my man Rocko off the hook." Zack finished with a smile.

"What!" Kim yelled.

"It's okay Kim. You got it Zack." Aisha stated confidently.

"And that means no picking a fight with him and getting back at him later Sha'." Zack said barely containing his glee.

"Dang it." Aisha muttered under her breath. "Should have known there'd be a catch. Fine! Rocky is free and clear. After all, you did technically take the hit for him."

Jason shook his head while patting Rocky on the back. "Well Rocko, looks like you dodged a bullet."

Tommy started to laugh. "More like two bullets.

Rocky sighed. "Thanks man, I owe you one."

"I'll remember that the next time Cass is on one of her rampages." Zack walked into the other room with a laugh.

"Why do I feel like I just got the short end of the stick?" Rocky asked no one in particular.

"That's because you did." Jason said, not holding back his laughter.

Tommy just shook his head. "Come on guys, let's get back to work. Rocky, go join Zack. You guys get the mat in there." Rocky nodded his head and ran after his friend. Tommy looked to girls. "Okay ladies, we're going to spar two on two. Aisha and me against you and Jase." Tommy finished, looking at his wife. At everyone's nod, they began.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright Adam, what is your status?"

"I've connected the sensors to the communicators like you wanted. Now we just need to attach the conduits. Have you decided what we should use?" Adam asked his long time friend.

"Affirmative. Trini is out retrieving the material as we speak." Billy turned back to his computer monitor. "If my calculations are correct, the metal should allow for a small tear in space. This opening will be our gateway." Billy stood up and grabbed a small radio-like box and set it on the counter in front of Adam.

"What's this?" Adam asked, slightly confused.

"If we are making use of all of the communicators to pass through portal, then we are going to need a device to communicate with them. I've developed this communication radio for such a purpose."

"Good thinking Billy. This way we won't have to leave one of the communicators here. How long did it take you to construct this?"

"Not long at all. I've always had the schematics stored in my brain. We've just never had use for it. When we were rangers, we had the communicators which were connected to the Command Center. Therefore, there was no need for the communication radio at that time." Billy explained logically.

"Well we definitely have use for it now. Thanks Billy."

"Hello boys." A new voice greeted. Both Billy and Adam turned to the source of the voice. "Miss me?"

"Always." Billy answered while he gave his wife a kiss. "Did you retrieve a suitable metal?"

Trini grinned as she held up a box, "I don't know. Will copper do?"

Billy smiled at his wife. "Copper will function faultlessly." He grabbed the box and made his way to his work station in the opposite corner of the room."

Adam walked over to Trini. "Copper? Good choice. Was it hard to find?"

"Finding it wasn't the hard part. It was getting the amount we needed, without looking suspicious. I just hope it's enough. I couldn't get any more than that." Trini stated, looking over at her husband. "Has he taken a break yet?"

Adam shook his head. "No. And I don't expect he plans to. We have a deadline to make." Adam sighed angrily while turning to walk up the stairs into the kitchen.

Trini turned her attention to her friend and followed, closing the basement door behind her. "What's wrong Adam?"

"Everything." He shook his head and looked at her. "How could we let this happen Trini? How could 'we' allow this Xian character to terrorize our home in such a way?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Adam, it's no one's fault."

Adam shrugged it off. "Yeah, except it is. It's ours. We were the first Trini. We watched our entire predecessors die, and did nothing."

"What could we have done Adam? We searched for power and found nothing. We were powerless. What could we have done? We're only human." Trini reasoned.

"See that's where you're wrong Trini. We are power rangers. Once a ranger, always a ranger. There is no retirement plan for us. And now… because of our inability to fight… because we failed… our children… our kids… my Livvy…" Adam eyes began to water.

Trini raised a hand to his shoulder, and this time he didn't pull away. "I know Adam, it's not fair."

"My little girl has to fight in my place. I'm suppose to protect her, not the other way around." Adam turned around to face Trini. "Oh God Trini, what's to stop them from dying like all the others." It was that statement that broke the dam of tears in Adam. Trini wrapped her arms around him and let him cry on her shoulder, desperately trying to hold back her own tears.

'I don't know Adam. I just don't know.' She thought only to herself. Afraid that if she had voiced it aloud, it would be the death sentence of all of their children.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kat slipped an extra pillow behind her friend's back. "Thanks, that feels better." Tanya said with a sigh.

"It was no problem." Kat replied as she sat down beside Tanya.

Tanya looked over to her once best friend. "You know Kat. I've really missed you these past years."

"I've missed you to Tan."

"I just feel… I don't know… like we've grown apart. And I know it's my fault. When Adam and I moved to New Jersey, I should have kept in contact with you better and…" Tanya couldn't hold back the tears.

Kat embraced her friend. "Oh Tan, please don't cry. It's fine, really it is. Friendship is a two way street. I didn't keep up my end, so how can I be upset that you didn't keep up yours. We both had a lot of things going on, what with new jobs, starting our families. It's expected that we should grow apart."

Tanya began to wipe away her tears. "You're right Kat. I guess the hormones are just going crazy today with everything that has been happening. But really, I've missed our friendship. You were my best friend, and we've been apart for so many years."

Kat gave Tanya one last squeeze before releasing her. "You're right. We should have held on harder. But what's past is past. We should move on, but this time, we'll stay together. All of us. We have this bond. And we are at our strongest when together."

Tanya smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "So… you're not mad at me?"

Kat grinned. "As if that were possible."

Tanya let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. So… can you get me a bowl of ice cream?"

Kat raised an eyebrow. "You are so lucky I love you." She stood up and made her way over to the kitchen.

"Ooh and grab me some pickles, if Tommy and Kim have any." Tanya said before her friend was gone.

Kat just shook her head and headed towards the kitchen.

--

Cassie walked into the living room. "I just put the kids down for a nap. That didn't really go down so well considering that they are not babies anymore. But in the end, I won."

Tanya nodded her head. "That was a good idea. I'm sure they are exhausted from all that worrying. We'll need to think of something to tell them when they awaken. It's not fair to leave them in the dark without some explanation."

Cassie sat down in the chair opposite Tanya. "Yeah, you're right. They are smart kids. They know something is wrong. And I do believe that they are getting stressed out from worry. But what can we tell them? Certainly not the truth."

"No, not the truth. At least not the whole truth. Ranger code and all. We'll need to come up with something." Tanya leaned her head back against the sofa. "God! All of this worrying cannot be good for the baby."

"Well here's a little something that will be good for the baby." Kat stated upon her return. She placed a bowl of ice cream and a plate of pickles in front of Tanya. "Here's what the baby ordered."

Tanya beamed at her friend. "Kat you're a life saver." Then she frowned. "Kat silly, the pickles are supposed to go in the ice cream. Don't worry, I'll fix it." Tanya then mixed her pickles in her ice cream. "Mmm, that's better." Then she took her first bite, completely ignorant of the frozen faces of disgust and shock from her two companions.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	16. Chapter Fifteen: A Turn for the Worst

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

**Chapter 15: A Turn for the Worst**

"Augh! What gives?"

"Sammie, is that you?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, what… where are we?" Sammie asked as she stood up and looked around into the darkness.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember is falling down into an opening in the ground." A new voice stated. "And I'm demorphed. How about you guys?"

"Same here Alex." Tommy answered.

"Yeah, same goes for me." Marcus groaned. His voice close to Sammie.

"Who else is here?" Tommy asked.

"Are we doing a head count now?" Olivia asked. Her voice was a little distant off to Tommy's right.

"That would be the most logical thing to do." Answered Connor, whose voice was nearest Olivia's. They both made their way to the sound of the others' voices.

"Okay," Sammie began. "That's everyone but Tiffany."

"Tiffany!" They all started calling out. They heard nothing. "Tiffany!" They continued.

Olivia quickly shushed everyone. "Shh… guys listen." Everyone stopped to listen. "You hear that?" She whispered.

"Yeah, it sounds like Tiff." Alex whispered back.

The voice came closer. _"Guys!… Hello!… Where are you?!…" _It was still faint, but coming closer. It was Tiffany.

"Over here T!" Olivia yelled. "Can't you see us! Use your sight!"

--

_Over here T!_

Tiffany paused. 'That sounded an awful lot like Livvy.'

_Use your sight!_

Tiffany resisted the urged to smack herself. 'Why didn't I think of that? Probably cuz I've never had to turn it on.' "Okay, here goes nothing." Tiffany closed her eyes and concentrated. When she reopened them, they glowed pink. 'There they are.' She ran over to them. "Guys! Hey guys! Here I come!"

--

"Her voice is getting louder. She's coming towards us." Tommy stated happily.

"She sees us." Olivia was smiling.

Tiffany reached the group. "Sorry I took so long you guys."

"No problem, just glad you made it." Marcus reassured.

"Okay Tiffany, you're the one with the sight. What do you see? Where are we?" Tommy asked.

They all could see Tiffany's eyes glow in the dark. She looked around them. "Well?" Sammie asked. "What do you see?"

Tiffany's eyes stopped glowing. "I don't exactly know. It's like we are inside of an ancient ruin. It's hard to explain. Just wide open space." Tiffany sighed. "Maybe you could give us a little light Alex."

Taking that as his cue, Alex immediately lit his hands. This gave them a little light, but enough to notice their surroundings. "Hey Tommy, see those sticks against the wall. I think they are used for torches."

"Yeah I see them." Tommy made a quick dash to the wall on the far side and grabbed the only three sticks he saw. There was some sort of fabric wrapped around one end of each of them. Tommy handed one to Connor, Marcus, and kept one himself after Sammie and Livvy refused. "Okay Alex, enlighten us."

"Very cute Tommy." Alex replied and lit each torch.

They all looked around. The area was more visible due to the extra light. They noticed they were in a large clearing, surrounded by nothing but rock. Upon closer inspection they noticed foreign engravings on the rocky surface of the walls. There was but one way out; a forebodingly looking passageway right in front of them.

"Alright Tommy, we're right behind you." Alex told his friend.

Tommy glanced back at Alex. "Gee, thanks." Then he walked forward with his torch in his hand.

Alex followed, holding a ball of fire in his hand. Beside him, Tiffany walked with her eyes glowing pink. After them were Marcus and Livvy with Sammie and Connor bringing up the rear.

As they walked along the passage, they viewed the various markings. "This is all very intriguing." Connor remarked.

Sammie looked at him. "It is remarkable. I wonder what it all means. What civilization could have possibly done all of this?"

"Hmmm…" Connor pondered. "I do not think that this is the work of any human civilization."

Sammie paused in her step. "What?" She quickly got over her shock and sped up to stay with the group. "What do you mean by that Connor?"

"I may be wrong, but…" He hesitated.

"But what?" She urged.

"It's just that," Connor sighed. "These markings… they're familiar…. I know I've seen these symbols before."

"You've been traipsing through any caves lately?" Sammie asked with a grin. Her grin slowly subsided as she noticed how captivated Connor was by the symbols. She noticed that they were getting a little behind. "Hey guys!" She called out. "Wait up!" She then looked back at Connor. "Connor, we have to catch up."

"These are foreign. And by foreign, I don't just mean overseas. These are extraterrestrial." Connor stated looking at Sammie. He noticed the others waiting up ahead for them.

Sammie raised a brow. "Extraterrestrial? Connor, how… how would you know that?"

Connor motioned for Sammie to start back towards the others. He followed closely behind her. "I saw those exact same symbols on one of the monitors on the C-Deck. I'm sure of it."

"Took you guys long enough. What was the hold up?" Marcus asked curiously.

Sammie looked at Connor. When he made no move to speak, she decided to answer. "Connor was studying the markings on the walls."

Alex brushed his enflamed hands across the cave wall, illuminating all of the inscriptions. "These symbols? Well, what did you decipher, Con-man?" Alex asked.

Everyone looked to Connor for an answer. "I believe that they are extraterrestrial. I've seen them before on one of the monitors on C-Deck. I know that their origin is not of Earth, because I specifically remember that the files I was sifting through on C-Deck were interplanetary." Everyone was silent at this.

"Oh my… are we even on Earth anymore?" Olivia asked.

Tommy frowned. "I don't know. It's possible that we aren't considering everything we've been through up to this point." He brushed a hand through his long locks. "Tiffany, see if you can use your senses."

Tiffany frowned. "And sense what?"

Tommy sighed. "I don't know… just… try something… please."

Tiffany's frown turned into an uncertain stare. "Okay. Umm…" She placed both of her hands onto the symbols engraved into the rock. She closed her eyes and concentrated on stretching her mind. 'Just reach outside of our vicinity.' After a few minutes, Tiffany sighed. "I don't think this is gonna work you gu-" Her entire frame became rigid.

Olivia was concerned. "T?" Tiffany was silent. "Tiffany?" Still silence. Olivia reached out her hand to touch her best friend. "Tif-"

"Livvy." Olivia turned to the voice of Connor. "Don't."

Frowning, Olivia turned back to Tiffany and gasped. Her hands were glowing pink.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Man, what a workout!" Jason exclaimed as he hopped out of the shower in the locker room. "I haven't felt this great in years."

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, it's a real stress reliever." He was busy tying his laces.

"Man, I wonder how far along Billy is." Zack asked leaning against his locker already dressed.

Rocky slammed his locker shut. Immediately he received everyone's attention. He noticed. "Sorry guys, I just… man I'm just so ready to find the kids." He finished buttoning his shirt and enclosed all of his dirty laundry in his sports bag.

"We know how you feel Rocko. We just have to believe that everything will work out." Tommy stated with a sigh.

"Yeah, plus, it's not easy for me to say this, but… our kids aren't kids anymore. Once we find them, then what? We can't relieve them of their mantle. They're chosen. We can't keep them from fighting. We can't fight in their place." Zack said quietly. "Hell, we can't even fight along-side them"

Jason finished putting his shoes on and closed his locker. "I wish we could. They shouldn't have to sacrifice their youth like we did. I don't want my son having to make life or death decisions as we did."

After everyone was quiet after that. They stood up and grabbed their bags, ready to go. But before they headed out of the door, Tommy spoke up. "We'll just have to support them. Support from our parents is something we never had the privilege to receive. At least that's something. We're the veterans, guys. Maybe we can prevent them from repeating our past mistakes." With that said, he led them through the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You ready to go?"

"In a bit. Hey Aisha?"

"Uh oh, you used my full name. This must be serious."

"Sha'." Kim said in a no nonsense tone.

"Okay, sorry honey bunny, what's up?" Aisha sat down on the bleacher beside Kim. They had showered and dressed and were ready to go. They were now just waiting on the guys.

Kim sighed and turned big sad brown eyes to look at her friend. "I'm scared."

"Kim-" Aisha began but was cut off.

"I'm really scared Sha'. Not scared like when I first became a ranger and met Rita Repulsa, or scared like when Zedd showed up, always trying to make me his, or even scared like when Jase and I were dropped into the lava pit on Murianthis. But scared like when… like when Tommy was trapped in the dark dimension times a hundred." Kim put her face into her hands.

"Oh Kim, honey." Aisha grabbed Kim's shoulders and held her.

Kim just mumbled through her hands. "I don't know what to do. I'm just so afraid. I'm afraid that Billy won't be able to open a portal. I'm afraid that if he does, we won't find the kids. I'm afraid that if we find them, we won't be able to save them." She looked into Aisha's eyes once more. "Sha', so many fellow rangers have already died by his hand. I can't lose them Sha', I can't lose them." And right after that confession, the dam broke as tears gently cascaded down her face.

Aisha pulled Kim into a fierce hug, fighting back her own tears. "It's okay to be afraid, Kim. I'm afraid, and I know so are the others. But we have the courage to get through this. Having courage is not equivalent to being fearless. Having courage means having the ability to face danger, difficulty, uncertainty, or pain without being overcome by that fear. We'll get through this, together." Kim pulled back with a tiny smile. "Now wipe your face, the boys will be here soon."

"Thanks Aisha. Sorry for that mini-breakdown." Kim got up and ran to the ladies locker room to wash her face, before the boys return.

Aisha watched her friend disappear into the locker room. She glanced up towards the ceiling, not really seeing it. "We'll get through this. Together." She repeated to herself in an attempt to calm her own fears.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They stood there waiting for about ten minutes. "What should we do?" One whispered.

"I don't know. What do you suggest?" Another whispered back.

"Maybe we should just tap her on the shoulder." The first one answered.

"Well, by all means, try your luck." The second one concurred.

A hand reached out to do just that, but was quickly slapped away. "Alex, don't touch her. And Marcus, quit egging him on." Tommy reprimanded his comrades. He then looked to Connor. "What do you suggest?"

Connor looked at Tiffany. She was still unmoved. Her hands had discontinued in their glow, but the engravings on the wall started to light up in pink. He reached out to touch the rock. He quickly pulled his hand back. "Whatever she's doing, it's heating up the rock. But not alarmingly so." Connor sighed. "Usually I'd suggest that we wait until whatever is happening is completed, but I'm afraid that we probably don't have the time."

"I see." Tommy acknowledged.

Olivia spoke up, "Well, maybe we should try and call her out. Then we'll…," She quickly glanced at Alex, "… tap her." She turned to look at her best friend. "Tiffany." She called softly. "Tiffany." She repeated a little louder. Getting frustrated, Olivia walked closer to Tiffany and reached out to tap her shoulder, "Tiffa-aahhh!" Olivia was startled by the hand that enclosed around her wrist.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Ten minutes ago…_

"I don't think this is gonna work you guys." Tiffany sighed as she glanced towards Alex. Or at least where Alex used to be. "Guys?" She did a quick survey around the area. "Guys! Where are you?!" Tiffany looked down both directions of the passageway and saw no one in sight. She frowned. 'They were here a second ago, until I touched this stupid rock.' She looked back towards the wall, with her eyes glowing, since she didn't have a torch. She sighed. "They just disappeared?" She questioned aloud.

Tiffany stared at the symbols on the wall. Trying to study them. She received a headache in five minutes. "Ugh! Where's Connor when you need him?" She asked aloud, not expecting an answer. She reached out towards the wall to touch it. "Hmm… on second thought." She pulled her hand back and peered out in the direction she and her teammates where headed in. 'No point in standing here Tiff, get a move on it.' She mentally reprimanded herself. She nodded her head, gathered up all of her courage, and headed down the dark passage with only the cryptic symbols to keep her company.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Aaaahhh!" Olivia screamed as she jumped in surprised. She turned to face the culprit. "Dammit Marcus!" She shouted as she ripped her wrist out of his grasp.

Marcus grinned, "Sorry. Did I scare you?"

Olivia glared. "You _startled_ me. Know the difference."

"You shouldn't touch her Livvy. We don't know what will happen if you do." Sammie told her friend.

Olivia made to reply, but Alex beat her to the punch. "Look you guys. Tiff's moving. Tiff, you okay?"

Connor looked over his pink clad friend. "I don't think she can hear you. She doesn't seem to be aware of our presence at all."

"Her eyes are still aglow." Tommy noted. "It' kinda like she's, sleepwalking."

Marcus noticed too. "Tommy's right. Her movements are really stiff. What should we do?"

"Follow her." Everyone looked at Sammie as she spoke. "Whatever answers she was looking for when she went all psychic on us, she may be trying to lead us to them now."

"It's a just assessment. I concur, we should follow." Connor backed Sammie up.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Olivia began walking. "Let's go guys, before we lose sight of her." They all began walking, keeping a very close watch over their unaware friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What is it?" A young voice asked.

"Something is not right." The woman replied.

"What do you mean?" The youth questioned.

"Something doesn't _feel_ right. Something is happening that isn't supposed to." She answered vaguely.

The youth walked away from her over to the mainframe. He called another to help him search the database. "Check for any anomalies that have occurred within the past hour." He instructed this other.

The woman walked up beside him. "What do you plan to do?" She asked.

However, before he could answer her, another woman walked into the area. "Zordon!"

The youth turned to the new comer. "Yes Phaedra, what is it?"

"The Rangers should have been on the third test by now." Phaedra stated as she stood beside her sister.

A frown found its way onto Zordon's boyish face. He turned to the lovely blonde and spoke to her telepathically. "Reidyn, I need you to go meditate. See if you can reach them." He paused. "Better yet, see if you can reach Tiffany. You should be able to find her quicker." He began to turn away from her, but halted at the sound of her mind.

"That is why I am so concerned. I lost my connection to her forty minutes ago." She finished with a worried expression.

Zordon's eyes widened, "That's approximately when their second tests ended." He walked back over to the computers. "Omega! Have you found any irregularities?"

"Ay, yi, yi! Zordon! I've found many!" Omega exclaimed whilst doing a remarkably similar panic dance of his predecessor.

Zordon rushed over to see the results of the inconsistencies himself. He frowned. "This isn't good."

Phaedra looked over to the legendary mentor. "What can we do?"

He looked into her eyes helplessly. "We must work to find out what has caused this to happen. If they remain there too long, they may not get out in time to face Xian. Plus, the outcome of this journey is unknown. We must hope for the best."

Phaedra took in his solemn expression. She glanced over at her sister, and then to Omega. She turned and made her way back out of the room. Mentally, she prayed, 'May the power protect you, Rangers.'


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Beyond Closed Doors

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

**Chapter Sixteen: Beyond Closed Doors**

"Have you found anything yet?"

The redhead lifted her face from the console. "They do not appear to be on the planet we sent them to, nor are they back on Earth. I've initiated a universe wide scan to locate them. However, it does have its limits. We can only search one quadrant at a time. I've started with the neighboring galaxies to where the tests took place. And I will continue from there." She turned back to the computer screen. "Zordon, perhaps you should check with my sister. Maybe she could provide some insight as to our next course of action."

Zordon turned away from Phaedra, as if to hide his face. "I've already spoken with Reidyn. I'm afraid that she has nothing new to report." He ran his hand through his hair. "In fact, her connection to Tiffany is completely severed. How could this have happened?"

Phaedra looked to Zordon in concern. "Zordon, perhaps you should go rest."

Zordon sighed. "You're right." He headed to the double doors to make his exit, when he hesitated. "Phaedra?"

"Yes Zordon?"

"I want you to locate their parents." He stated this carefully, knowing the reaction he'd likely get.

Phaedra looked alarmed. "But Zordon, I don't think-"

Zordon turned around to face her. "Just locate them for now. We may have to contact them if…" He didn't want to finish.

Phaedra nodded her head. "I understand sir. I will do as you ask. But please, go get some rest." She turned back to the console before her as Zordon left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Livvy! … Tommy! … Sammie! … Guys where are you!" Tiffany walked around the dark corridors in search of her friends. She's been walking around for what feels like hours. "This is ridiculous." She thought out loud. "Where could they have all gone?" With a sigh, she pressed on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rangers have been following their pink clad teammate for two and a half hours. So far they've sauntered through corridors, both narrow and wide, making a right or left turn here and there. They were so turned around that they couldn't possibly find their way back to the room they started in. "I wonder where she's leading us." Asked Sammie.

"I don't know, but hopefully to a way out." Tommy answered.

"Guys, I'm not sure if following Tiffany is the best course of action anymore." Connor voiced what he had been thinking for the last thirty minutes aloud.

Alex sighed, "I can't exactly say I disagree with you, but we can't exactly leave Tiff to walk around alone."

"There's gotta be some way we can, uh, _revive_ her." Marcus added, hoping for some change in plan. This walking around in what appeared to be circles is getting them nowhere.

Livvy shook her head. "We've already gone over this Marcus, we don't know what would happen if we tried."

"Livvy's right." Sammie agreed. "We don't want to indirectly hurt her. Plus, she could be leading us the way out of here."

"Well maybe we should vote on it." Marcus stated trying to be diplomatic, but by the look on Livvy was giving him, he quickly changed his mind. "Or maybe not."

Alex shook his head at his friend. "What do you think Con-man?" He asked looking to Connor.

Connor stayed quiet a moment before speaking. "Well, we don't know what would happen if we tried to force her. And there's no way we can keep her with us if we go our own way." He sighed. "We don't really have much of an option. But in the end, it's the leader's call."

All at once, everyone turned their gaze to Tommy. "So Tommy, what's the verdict?" Alex asked his best friend.

Tommy looked at his teammates, knowing that their safety was in his hands. His eyes wandered over to Tiffany, and they softened. He was concerned about what was happening to her. They weren't prepared for this. He began feeling the weight of what being a leader really was. He was going to have to make tough decisions. He was going to need to do what was best for the team. "We have no contact with the outside world. We don't know where we are. We can't abandon Tiffany. Besides, our best bet out of here is with her. Hopefully, she will come to in time, and tell us what it is that she is seeing. Until then, we follow her and hope for the best." Once he finished, he sped up his pace to catch up with Tiffany who just walked through what appeared to be a doorway.

The rangers all looked at each other. With a nod of agreement, they followed the other two.

A look of concern flashed across Connor's face. "I hope you've made the right decision."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tiffany glanced over her shoulder. Nothing. She glanced over it again. Nothing. After five more strides, she stopped walking and turned a one-eighty. Still nothing. She frowned. 'Why does it feel like I'm being followed?' She turned back around while shaking her head. She continued on her way. "This is ridiculous. Talk about paranoia." She tried to laugh the feeling off, but the humor didn't reach her eyes. Still she felt another presence. More like several.

Tiffany suddenly halted her steps. 'A dead end?' She was drawn here, but there's nothing. She felt along the rock. Whatever she sensed earlier was getting stronger. Her hand sunk into a hole and touched upon what felt like a lever of some sort.

'_Pull it.'_ She heard a voice.

'What?'

_Silence. _Or at least thought she did.

Placing her free hand firmly against the rock for leverage, Tiffany pulled back with the other as hard as she could. It barely budged. "Where's Marcus when you need him?" She took a deep breath and tried again. "Uugh! Come on! Uuuggghhh… _Click_… there!" Once the lever pulled towards her, she immediately took a step back.

The rock shifted and pulled apart to reveal another passageway, but this time torches adorned the walls, and they were lit. Walking into the corridor the door shut behind her. But Tiffany barely noticed. She was in awe at what she saw. "Something tells me I'm not in Kansas anymore."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Aye yi yi! I've found something!" Omega exclaimed.

Phaedra was startled out of her own search and immediately left her place to stand beside Omega. "What have you found?" She asked. Without waiting for a response to her question, she looked over his findings. She let out an inaudible gasp. "Go and rouse Zordon." Omega just stood there at her order. "Now!" She yelled.

"Aye yi yi!" He cried on his way off the C-Deck.

Phaedra looked back over the information before her. "So this is where they've been taken." She began performing a narrower search. 'Zordon will not be pleased.' She thought to herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why has she stopped?" Livvy asked her friends.

Tommy looked at Tiffany in concern. "I don't know." He looked over their surroundings. "There's nothing particular about this area."

"Yeah, just as dark, just as dreary with the same markings on… wait. Where are the markings?" Alex asked brushing his lit hand by the stone walls.

This question caught everyone's interest. Connor looked over the stone wall nearest him. "That is peculiar."

Sammie looked at Connor. "What do you mean?"

Connor tucked his hands into his pockets. "They've been present everywhere else thus far. So, why not here?" Connor asked out loud, not expecting an answer. "It's inconsistent."

"Well this area sure has gotten Tiff's attention." Sammie pointed out. "She's been on the move for over two hours and only now does she stop."

"Maybe we're getting closer to the exit." Livvy said hopefully. "And that's why the hieroglyphs have ended. Because they didn't feel it necessary if people were to be coming and going. No one would have time to admire the symbols."

"Maybe it's a fluke." Marcus stated. Livvy glared at him. Marcus threw up his hands. "Hey I'm just saying. Let's not put too much weight on the fact that the markings are gone. It might not mean anything."

Tommy nodded his head. "You're right Marcus. We shouldn't jump to conclusions. However, we have to keep our minds open to all possibilities."

"Yes you are correct Tommy." Connor said, keeping an eye on Tiffany. "And what Livvy said, I agree that we are getting closer to wherever it is Tiffany is leading us. And it might not necessarily be the exit."

"What do you mean? Why would you think that?" Asked Alex, who had kept silent until now.

"Haven't you guys noticed since we've been down here it has gotten cooler?" Connor asked his friends. When no one answered, he continued. "If there is an exit, it feels as if we are going further from it."

"That would be a standard deduction if we were on Earth. But considering that we might not be, we shouldn't rely on the truths of our world." Livvy argued. "For all we know, it getting cooler could mean we are nearing an exit on this planet. Seriously, if she isn't leading us out, then where is she leading us?"

Connor looked at Livvy. "I don't know. But I am concerned. It's just…" He hesitated, not sure if he should voice his feelings.

"What is it Connor?" Tommy asked.

"I've been getting a bad feeling about all of this, and it's getting worse. It feels like… guys I don't think this is our third test. I think something's gone wrong." There he said it. Connor informed them all of what had been eating at him and waited patiently for their reactions.

"I have to admit, the same thought has crossed my mind a time or two." Tommy admitted. "That is why I think it's important that we follow Tiffany. We have no idea what we've gotten ourselves into."

Marcus sighed, "But… if this isn't part of the test, then could someone else have interfered and brought us here?" He looked at his friends as they took what he said into consideration. "Furthermore, if someone else is to blame, then how do we know that someone else isn't controlling Tiff?"

"I don't know Marcus. I see your point, but doesn't it seem a bit farfetched. Plus, I don't think someone would be controlling Tiff. She did after all, call on her power herself." Alex pointed out.

Livvy looked at Tiffany worriedly, "Yeah, but Alex, we don't know that much about our powers. It's all so new. What if what Marcus is saying is possible?"

Alex thought about what Livvy said. He looked to his left. "What do you think Connor? Tiff's a telepath. Could someone really tap into her mind?"

Connor's forehead crinkled as he thought of the possibility. "Well, with my limited knowledge on the subject, which by the way is close to nil, I'd have to say… making an educated guess, then yes. That is, if it were by another, stronger, telepath." Everyone's shoulders slumped at this notion. "But that isn't to say that that's what's happening now."

Sammie brightened up a bit. "Connor's right. I'm sure we'll get out of here okay." She smiled, hoping to encourage the others. Luckily Sammie's smile was infectious and spread throughout all of her friends. Well all but one, she noticed as her eyes landed on Tiffany. Her eyes widened. "Hey guys, she's on the move! Let's catch up."

They quickly made their way to Tiffany's side.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tiffany looked at her surroundings in wonder. Not only was the corridor now well lit, but the walls, floor, and ceiling looked as polished as the day it was created. 'Okay, something's not right here.' She thought to herself. Touching the smooth cold surface of the wall, her expression changed to one of worry. Looking over the wall, she found no signs of hieroglyphs. 'Well that's odd.'

Tiffany pushed away from the wall. She squared her shoulders. "Okay," she began aloud, "let's find out where this thing ends." She started walking down the seemingly endless corridor.

After a few moments, Tiffany faltered in her step. 'What the…' She continued walking, only this time a bit more cautiously. Something was calling out to her, she could feel it. 'Whatever it is, it's getting the stronger the closer I get.' She unconsciously increased her speed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What has happened?" The not so young boy demanded upon entrance to the C-Deck. Reidyn followed closely behind.

Phaedra turned to face him. "We have found them."

Zordon looked puzzled. "Why that's wonderful news. Yet you seem unsettled. What is it?"

"They are in the west quadrant of the Nexys System." She gravely answered.

"Why are you so…?" His eyes widened. "Do you mean to say they are…?"

"Yes." Phaedra interrupted. "They are on that Planet."

Zordon frowned. 'If they are on _that_ planet, then it's no telling what they may find.' He looked at Phaedra. "I want you to locate them as soon as possible. Locate them, and bring them home."

Phaedra nodded her head. "The scan is near completion. We will have a lock on them in due time."

He nodded at her response, and then turned his head to the woman behind him. "Reidyn I want you to help with the search. Find Tiffany. We find her, we find the rangers. The sooner we get them out of there, the better."

'Yes Zordon.' She said telepathically, and then made her way to the console nearest her sister.

Zordon watched them work diligently. After a moment, he turned to leave the C-Deck. 'It's time that I prepare.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alex was walking along with his friends as they followed Tiffany, now at a brisk pace. He was eyeing her cautiously. 'What are you after Tiff?' He thought. As he looked her over, he noticed that her face was pinched in concentration. But he could have sworn that before it was placid.

However, he was not the only one concerned. In fact, they all were. But what could they do. And Connor was right, it is getting colder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tiffany turned one corner after the next. What she was looking for? She wasn't sure. But she just knew she had to find it. She turned one final corner and was immediately brought to a standstill. "This is it." She whispered to no one.

She slowly made her way to the great double doors before her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What is it?" Livvy asked.

Marcus grinned. "Our way out?"

"It's possible. But we won't know until we open it." Connor pointed out.

Sammie looked at her brother. "What should we do Tommy?"

"I say we get outta here." Alex answered before Tommy.

Tommy looked over what appeared to be old ragged doors. "I say we try and open them. She led us here." He motioned to Tiffany. "It could be our way out."

"Alright, let's do this." Marcus declared, and walked up to the doors and gently pushed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'I cannot locate Tiffany. But I can sense the others. They are in the southern hemisphere of this planet.' Reidyn announced to her sister.

Phaedra looked pleased. "Thank you Reidyn, they will make this a lot quicker." She then entered select codes into the database to narrow her search. 'We will find them yet.' She smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marcus gave it a good push. The door wouldn't budge. Deciding to make use of his strength, he gave it a much harder push. Still the door wouldn't budge. He sighed and looked back at all of his friends. "Uh, can I get a little help here? I think we may need everyone on this one."

Tommy, Alex, and Connor took it as their cue and walked up to the door beside Marcus and began pushing. Even Connor tried using a bit of his telekinesis and pushed with his mind.

Realizing the boys struggle, Livvy looked to Sammie, "Shall we?"

Sammie smirked, "Let's." With that agreed they left Tiffany's side and met the boys at the door.

"Okay guys, on a count of three, we push." Tommy said. Everyone shook their heads in agreement. "1... 2… 3, push!" They gave it a big push.

The door did not budge.

"Guys it's no use. It's not working." Sammie stated stepping back from the door.

"Well, what do we do now?" Livvy asked.

Connor looked thoughtful, and then looked at Tiffany. "If she meant to lead us to an exit, and this is the exit, then why has Tiffany not returned to normal?"

As his statement, they all looked at her. She was standing in the same spot, staring at the door. They were startled at her sudden movement. She began walking to the door. They jumped out of her way immediately. She placed her hands onto the surface of the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tiffany tenderly laid her palms over the door. She glided her hands across them. 'Beautiful.' The doors had intricate designs engraved all over. There were even some hieroglyphs, but Tiffany had not the talent to decipher them. She only felt an overwhelming urge to _push_. It was as though she was led to this moment and with one little push, all of her questions would be answered.

Steadying her resolve, Tiffany pushed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An alarm sounded. "Aye yi yi! We've located them!" Omega shouted.

Phaedra looked over the console. With a pleased looked, she ordered Omega, "Bring them home."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They rangers stood in astonishment as the doors gently shook at the small force of Tiffany's soft hands.

"I don't believe it." Marcus muttered.

Olivia grinned, "Believe it. Never send a man to do a woman's job."

"I agree with Livvy." Sammie remarked, as she and Livvy shared a laugh. They then gasped in surprise as their bodies were covered in green and yellow ray respectively.

As they began to ascent, Marcus grinned, "Looks like we're going home." He said as he and Connor were soon bathed in grayish and blue rays, also ascending.

Tommy and Alex looked at one another and then to Tiffany as they were both pulled by their respective rays of white and red. They both reached out for Tiffany as they slowly ascended.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tiffany gently pushed at the magnificent doors. They slowly parted. She could feel a great power from behind.

'What is it?' She wondered. Then Tiffany saw a brightness of light emanating from beyond the doors, before she herself was engulfed in a pink ray and taken home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN: Okay, I know you guys are like, "It's about time!" But there you have it, Chapter Sixteen! Yay! And it's pretty long too. See I haven't forgotten. I'm so ready to get this story rolling again. Let me know what you think of this chapter and the direction of the story.**

**And as always, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: A Plan Comes Together

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

**Chapter ****Seventeen: A Plan Comes Together**

The sun was beginning to set when the former rangers met back at the Oliver's Residence. They all took random seats in the living room, ready to go over the plan. Tanya was the first to break the silence. "Is everything ready?" She directed this question to the resident genius.

Billy looked at his friends. "I am confident that the device will work. The synthetic lightning should allow us to pierce an opening into the barrier. From that point, we may use the communicators to transport through." He informed his friends.

Jason nodded his head. "And with the four communicators, eight of us will be able to go through?"

Adam decided to answer this one. "Well, we originally hoped that'd be the case; however, the three communicators you found were unfinished. With our limited resources, Billy was able to complete them as best he could but…" He left off glancing at said friend.

Billy continued. "But they are still unstable. They should be safe for use, but I recommend only one person to a communicator. The one originally in my possession is, in fact, stable. Two persons will be able to use it."

"Alright, that's great. Five of us will be able to go through." Zack stated. "So who's it gonna be?" He asked looking around.

Tommy sighed. "That's a good question." He looked around at everyone. "I guess you plan to stay behind and run the equipment?" He asked, his eyes on Billy.

"Affirmative Tommy. Trini will also stay behind. We felt that it would be best for her to assist me, should any issues arise." Billy said, glancing at his wife lovingly.

Trini smiled as she added. "Well, we will also have to keep in mind that the portal will need to be guarded while opened." She glanced at her husband as he nodded his head. "I will stay with Billy, but we may need another should Lord Xian's goons attack."

Tommy nodded his head. "That's a good idea. Any volunteers?" He asked.

"I'll do it." Everyone turned at the sound of Adam's voice. "This way I can also assist with any arising issues if necessary."

Kim had a thought. "What about the kids? Er… the ones here. Someone will need to stay with them."

"Well I can stay." Tanya voiced. "I'm pregnant, so I can't exactly go on any daring adventures right now."

They all nodded their heads in understanding. "I will stay as well." Cassie remarked, then looked at Zack. "Katie may need one of us, so I'll stick around here and keep Tanya company." Zack smiled at his wife, grabbing her hand.

"That's a great idea." Kat stated. She looked at Jason. "I'm assuming that you are going through the portal. So I'm going to stay as well. It's probably not necessary for three of us to be here, but like Cass said, the kids need to be with one of their parents."

"If you're sure." Jason said. He wanted Kat to do what she felt best. And if she preferred that she go find Alex while he stayed with Andy, then it was okay with him.

Kat smiled at him. "Yes Jase, I am sure." Squeezing his hand in assurance. "Plus, we're close enough to the park that if Billy and the others need any help, I can be back up."

Tommy nodded his head. "Okay, that leaves Zack, Rocky, Aisha, Kim, and myself seeing how we've already established that Jason is going through the portal." He paused before continuing. "So that's five of us with only four spots left."

"I'll stay behind." Kim announced. She turned at looked at both Rocky and Aisha. "I think that it's important that the both of you go. We all saw Tiffany fall and we don't know what state she's in." Kim grabbed her friend's hand as Aisha fought her tears. "I'll stick around with Adam and help fend off any goons."

Teary eyed, Aisha looked at her friend. "Thank you Kimberly." Kim just smiled at her softly.

Tommy looked at his wife with pride in his eyes. "Okay that settles it. Jason, Rocky, Zack, Aisha, and me will all be entering the portal." He looked at Billy. "You will operate the device with the aide of Trini. Adam and Kim will guard." He looked at Cassie, Kat, and Tanya. "And you ladies will watch over the children here." Everyone nodded their heads in affirmation. "Now that we have our stations covered, let's decide our course of action." Tommy turned to Billy. "Alright Billy, what's the plan?"

Billy took a deep breath, leaned forward, and met the gaze of his peers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the rays of light diminished, six confused teens stood in it's place.

The rangers immediately looked over themselves and each other. Alex was the first to speak. "Where's Tiffany?"

As if on cue, a ray of pink light brightened the room. As it faded, they could see their teammate slowly fall to her knees. Tommy was by her side in a second, the others trailing after. "Tiffany? Tiff you okay?"

Tiffany looked up, caught in Tommy's gaze. "Tommy?"

He cracked a grin. "Yeah, it's me. Can you stand?"

After his question, she looked down and realized she was on the floor. White, pristine floor. 'Where's the dirt?' She quickly looked up to find several faces staring down at her. She slowly stood, taking in the rest of her surroundings. "Umm… where… how did we get back to the C-Deck?"

Olivia grabbed onto her hand, "T, do you remember anything?"

Tiffany raised a brow. "Like what? You mean the rocky cavern we all fell into, along with its equally rocky passageway. Yeah I remember that."

"Anything else?" Marcus asked.

Tiffany thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No, can't say that I do."

"And the hieroglyphs?" Connor asked.

Tiffany furrowed her brow in confusion. "Now you've lost me."

"The symbols etched into the walls?" Sammie reiterated. "You were trying to decipher them."

Tiffany pondered a bit before shaking her head. "Sorry. No recollection of anything like that. I'm drawing a complete blank." She paused, staring at her friends. They all seemed deep in thought. "Was it important?"

"You could say that." Marcus mumbled, lost in contemplation.

Tiffany began to worry. "Well, what happened?" She sounded distressed.

Noticing this, Alex felt it time to intervene. "Okay guys, we just got back. Let's give Tiff some breathing room. We all could use a little rest."

"But…" Tiffany wanted answers.

Alex turned to her. "Not now Tiff. You really should rest first. It may even jog your memory. I promise, we'll fill you in."

Tiffany frowned. But before she could say anything, someone else beat her to it.

"Welcome back rangers." Zordon greeted. The seven teens turned to see Zordon enter the C-Deck. It was only then they noticed the other occupants in the room. Reidyn and Omega stood silently near the computer consoles. "Alex is right." He agreed. "You all just came from quite an ordeal. You need to rest."

Tommy took a step further. "Zordon, what happened? Connor seems to believe that that last test was no test at all. And I am inclined to agree with him. And Tiffany," here he glanced at her and then sighed. "Tiffany can't remember any of the happenings. And well, when we were wherever we were she was in a trance like state." He finished, not exactly sure if Zordon would have the answers, but hopeful all the same.

Zordon repressed a sigh. "You are right. It was not the third test. There was a miscalculation. However, the error has been found and corrected." He stated, saying no more.

"And Tiffany?" Olivia asked.

Zordon looked over his pink ranger. "Tiffany's case is a little more complicated than that. Whatever happened down there was not expected. Therefore, I do not currently have any answers as to the what and why. But I am sure all will be revealed in time. However, as of now-"

"Where were we?" Connor interrupted. He slightly blushed at Zordon's startled look. "I mean, were we on a different planet? The symbols we saw-"

"Are not important as now." They turned to the voice coming from the second level. There they witnessed Phaedra sauntering down the stairs. "What is important," she continued, "is that you have all returned. You must now rest. Your battle will begin soon enough. And your mind should stay focused on Lord Xian."

Connor did not look pleased with this avoidance of answering his question, but with a look from Tommy he did not press the issue. At least he would not for now. "Very well. We will continue this at a more convenient time." He said nodding his head to Phaedra, informing her with his eyes that this was not over. She however, did not look unsettled in the least.

Sensing the tension, Alex stretched and said, "I don't know about you guys, but I am beat. If there is nothing else Zordon, I'd like to get in some of that rest you've been promising."

Zordon smiled. "Of course Alex. You are all free to retire for the moment. You have most assuredly earned it."

Alex grinned. "Thanks. Let's go guys." He turned to face his friends. They all hesitated.

Tommy recognized the look Alex gave them. "Alright guys, let's go." He nodded towards the exit. "I'm a little tired myself. I'm sure our questions can wait for now." He headed to the exit. The remaining rangers looked at one another before they too turned and walked out of the C-Deck.

Walking down the well lit corridors, Tiffany pondered on what just happened. Looking at the back of all of her friends, she had a feeling that they were going to be doing more that just 'resting'. Recalling the look he gave earlier, she narrowed her eyes at the back of Alex's blonde head. 'What are you thinking?'

Alex halted in his step and turned to her. "You say something Tiff?" The others continued walking unaware of the couple's pause.

Tiffany's eyes widened. 'What?' "No. I… I didn't say anything."

Alex's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Oh, I thought I heard… Oh nevermind." He continued walking. Scratching the top of his head along the way.

Tiffany quickly followed. She glared at the floor. 'What the hell was that?'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone sat quietly watching Billy. They waited patiently for him to begin.

Billy took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before slipping them back on. He began speaking. "We can't be seen, so we will have to wait until nightfall. Two hours after curfew, we will go to the park, to where the Power Rangers were last seen. Because of the recent activity, we should be able to create a tear into the barrier." Billy began. "I will use the contraption to make the synthetic lightning. Once the portal is created, you will have to teleport through. There should still be a slight trace of their teleportation auras to provide you a trail." He finished, allowing them to take in what he said.

"Once we are through, how long will we have before the tear closes?" Jason asked.

"That is unknown. I see no reason for a time constraint; however, keep in mind that this is all unpredictable and that you guys will be going in blind." Billy informed.

"Luckily Billy built a device that will allow us to communicate with you guys without needing to keep one of the communicators behind." Adam said.

This grabbed Rocky's attention. "Is it connected to the Morphin Grid as well?"

Billy nodded his head. "Yes. It is very much similar to the communicators, sans the ability to teleport. I have dubbed it the communication radio." He rubbed his left hand through his hair. "I can't stress enough how important it is for the procedure to go uninterrupted. There is a fair amount of risk should the goons disrupt us."

Tommy and Jason glanced at each other. Tommy set his eyes on his blue clad friend. "What kind of a risk?"

"Disrupting the connection can close the portal. Unfortunately, it will be hard enough getting one to open the first time, I'm not even sure if it is at all possible to get it to open a second time." He sighed. "If something happens, you all may be stuck wherever you are teleported to. Same thing goes if it closes on it's own prematurely." He finished.

"Well then," Rocky started, "we had better find them. Because if we get stuck, the power rangers will be our only ticket home." Everyone nodded their head, seeing his logic. "Alright, I love it when a plan comes together." He grinned. "When do we start?"

Billy glanced at his watch. "It's only an hour before curfew. I still have a few things that we'll need." He stood up. "Trini and I will head back home and collect the equipment."

Rocky stood with him. "Alright, Aisha and I will head home as well. Maybe change into something more comfortable."

Aisha looked down at the sundress she was wearing. She nodded her head standing up. "Yea, let's do that."

"There's a couple things I want to grab from the house." Jason stated. "And I'll just meet you guys at the park after curfew." He stood and gave Kat a kiss.

Zack repeated the action on his own wife, then stood as well. "I'll come with you. That way we could both head to the park together." Jason nodded his head.

Adam held Tanya's hand. "I'll stay here until it's time to meet at the park."

Kimberly nodded her head. "I think that's a great idea Adam. We'll leave together." She then looked at Tommy. "All three of us?"

Tommy smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm going to stick around here and prepare as well." He then looked at his six friends standing beside the door. "Alright guys, meet together at the park two hours past curfew." They all nodded their heads in agreement and the six former rangers left the house. Tommy turned and looked at his wife. "I'll be in the basement." She nodded her head in understanding. He looked at Adam. "Hey Adam, would you like to help me."

Curious, Adam removed himself from beside Tanya. "Sure."

"Alright follow me." Was Tommy's instruction. With a quick glance to his wife, Adam followed Tommy to the basement.

Kim rose out of her seat and stretched her limbs. "Okay girls, I guess I had better go prepare." She headed for the stairs and then paused. "On second thought, Kat you better come with me. If we need you for backup, which I really hope won't be necessary, but you'll need some comfortable clothes to fight in."

Kat looked down at her light pink cami, short jean skirt, and sandal clad feet. She sighed, "I suppose you're right." With a smile she followed her friend up to the second level.

Once the two ladies left the room, Tanya turned to Cassie. "It's too quiet now. Let's turn on the news."

Cassie nodded her head in agreement as Tanya switched the television on. "We should put the kids to bed soon. But let's wait until Kat comes back down." She then leaned back into the couch. 'I hope everything goes smoothly tonight.' She thought with a sigh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Ta daa! There's ch 17 for ya. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**THANKS to all for reading.**

**And a Special Thanks for Reviewing to:**

**andyg2525**: So glad you found this fic. I really hope you stayed tuned because it's about to get interesting.

**slytherensangel26**: Well that's something you and the new rangers have in common "lot's of questions!" LOL. You will find out where they were and why… all in time. Yeah sorry for going all MIA for awhile, but I am back on track and know exactly where we're headed. So please, keep reading.

**red neo ranger**: Thanks! I will.

**brankel1**: Thank you. I do my best.

**sirinnette**: I'm glad you liked last chapter. And I hope you liked this only equally as well. And I will try and keep the updates going. I have to make up for my long absences in the past.

**Anonymous2011**: I THANK THANK THANK you. Haha. You have all good questions. But in order to find out, you'll have to keep reading. As for the Tommy/Tiffany moments, I guess it is time to incorporate those. I'll see what I can do. I'm glad you like the couple, but I fear you'll hate me later. Much later, there will be some shifts to this story and I'm not sure how you readers are going to take them. I guess we shall see.

**ClassicTVfan**: Thanks for the compliment to my story. Yea I love Rocky/Aisha. I did ponder on doing a Trini/Jason, Billy/Kat or Billy/Trini, Jason/Kat. You know which one won. I enjoy fics both ways, but ultimately I thought of how close Billy and Trini were in the early MMPR shows and I always wondered if they left Tommy/Kim alone and Kat was single when Jason popped up on the show as the Gold Ranger, would something have sparked between them? I like to think so.

**Again, thank you all for reading.**

**So as always….**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Last Night of Rest

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

**Chapter Eighteen: Last Night of Rest**

After leaving the C-Deck, the rangers enjoyed a nice hot shower and fresh clean set of clothes. They all now lounged around their living room. They had just returned from the dining hall where they had a quick dinner, eaten mostly in silence, with the occasional 'pass the salt' or 'Alex leave my food alone!' However, now they were able to just let the day's events flow out of them as they relaxed deeper and deeper into the couches.

"Man what a day!" Exclaimed Marcus. His head laid back and eyes closed.

"Tell me about it." Alex added, imitating the exact same position as Marcus.

At the sound of Alex's voice, Tommy sat up straighter. He looked at his friend as he thought of the C-Deck. "Alex?"

Alex turned his head to the sound of Tommy's voice. Eyes still closed. "Yeah?"

"Why were you so eager to leave the C-Deck?" He asked. This question grabbed everyone's attention, as they all sat up in their seats eager to hear what was being said.

Alex slowly opened his eyes. Then reflected the movements the others just made. "Why were you all so eager to stay? It was clear they weren't going to answer any questions."

Tommy shook his head. "We should have pushed harder, maybe-"

"Alex is right Tommy." Connor intervened. "They were clearly hiding something. I don't think they ever plan to tell us what happened."

"Well, I would like to know where we were." Marcus announced. Receiving a nod from his fellow rangers.

"As would I?" Everyone turned to the sound of the soft voice. "What exactly happened? And why can't I remember any of it?" Tiffany asked.

"Tiff-," Olivia started hesitantly.

"What do you remember?" Connor intervened.

"Nothing, I…" Tiffany shook her head. "I remember us, all inside of a large cavern?" She glanced to Alex. "Alex lit some torches and we found a passage." She paused, looking around at her friends. "Um, then we were all together on the C-Deck. Perhaps you guys can fill in the blanks."

"Umm…" Tommy started. "Well, think back to the passage. Do you remember anything unusual, about the walls?"

She raised her left brow. "The walls, Tommy?"

Tommy tried not to blush at her skeptical look. "Uh, yea." He moved from his place on his chair to the front of the couch and bent down before Tiffany. "Tiff, this time try closing your eyes. Maybe, maybe it will spark something." He finished.

Tiffany looked into Tommy's hopeful eyes. "If you really think it might help." She took a deep breath and began to close her eyes.

"Wait!"

Sami looked at Alex. "What's the matter?"

Alex turned to Tommy. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, her closing her eyes down there in the first place caused the trance."

This perked Tiffany's interest. "Trance?" She asked. "Yeah, what about that?"

Tommy glanced at Tiffany and then back to Alex. "I see your point, but it's our best shot at finding out all that she can remember before telling her what we know." He looked back at Tiffany. "Something happened. But before we can tell you what we saw on our end, we need to know what all you can remember."

Tiffany looked hesitant. She nearly jumped at the touch of Olivia's hand on hers. She looked beside her at her best friend. "Livvy?"

"Don't worry T. We'll be right here beside you." Olivia smiled reassuringly.

"Okay Tiffany, close your eyes and try to remember as much as you can." Tommy said.

Tiffany felt Olivia squeeze her hand, so she squeezed back. She turned to Tommy. "Okay Tommy. I'm ready." She closed her eyes.

"And this time don't draw on your power." Alex added.

Tiffany opened one eye to him. "I'll try not to." She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone sat around, waiting for Tiffany to begin. "Okay, I'm walking through a passage. Alone. It's well lit. I feel… it felt familiar. As though I had been there before. And then there was another presence. Powerful. I followed it." Tiffany opened her eyes. "It's strange."

"What is?" Sami asked.

Tiffany looked at her. "It felt familiar too. Like I knew what or who it was." She then looked at Connor. "But I don't remember any symbols on the walls."

Connor looked at Tommy. "Perhaps we should fill her in now."

Tommy nodded his head. "Right." He looked at Tiffany. "There were hieroglyphs on the surface of the walls. We asked you to try and use your power of insight to see what they meant. You placed your hands on them and closed your eyes. Then before we knew it, your eyes were aglow and you went still. You didn't respond to us. It was like we weren't even there. Then you started walking. We followed you."

"Was I chanting?" Tiffany asked, interrupting Tommy. "Before going into the trance, did I say anything?"

Marcus shook his head. "Naw Tiff. If you did any chanting, then it was internal. We didn't hear anything on our end."

Olivia grabbed Tiffany's hand after noticing that her friend was disturbed. "Hey T. You said that this power you sensed felt familiar. Good familiar or bad familiar?" She asked.

Everyone looked at Tiffany awaiting an answer. "I'm not sure. I know I was anxious to get to it. I felt like I needed to get past those doors. Whatever it was, it was calling me. Whether that is a good thing or a bad thing, I don't know." She sighed.

Everyone was silent for awhile, just letting the conversation and the day's events wash over them. Tommy suddenly stood up. "Well guys. This is our last night before the battle starts, so I think we should just relax for now. Leave the heavy thinking for later."

Connor nodded his head. "Yes, you are right Tommy. We can figure out what happened another time." The rest of the rangers agreed as well.

"Well, I'm already in chill mode. I don't think I can move from this spot." Marcus announced.

"Same here man. Nothing like a little R & R." Alex stated, taking a seat in front of the couch. "Although, how's a game of Wii sound to you?" He held up two controllers.

Marcus took the bait. He hopped off of the couch and snatched a controller for himself, before getting comfortable next to Alex on the floor. He noticed Olivia looking at him. "What can I say? The man knows me."

Olivia laughed while shaking his head. "Whatever you say Marcus." She then looked around the room noticing Tiffany entering her room. "I've got winner." She briefly told them as she made her way to follow her friend.

Marcus nodded his head, "Alright I got you." He replied to Olivia without taking his eyes off of the screen.

Alex shook his head. "You're pretty self-assured. So certain you'll win?"

"You bet, that's the only way I know how to be." Marcus exclaimed with confidence.

Alex laughed. "Can't argue with that. But I'm pretty confident myself."

Marcus chanced a glance at Alex. "Well then, bring it!"

"Oh don't worry, I plan to."

"Hey Tommy!" Sami exclaimed when she saw her brother walk nearer. "What's up?"

Tommy stood next to where his sister and Connor sat. "Sorry guys. Didn't mean to disrupt your discussion."

"No disruption Tommy. Please join us. We were only discussing the recent events." Connor assured him.

Tommy sighed as he took a seat in the far corner of the room and joined them. "I thought we had decided we would not talk about what happened in those caves right now."

Sami smiled. "We weren't. We were actually talking about the power legacy we've inherited. I mean, now that we can just sit and think, I can't help how cool it feels knowing that our parents were the first."

Connor nodded his head. "At least the first Earth rangers."

Tommy looked off into nothing. "Yeah, pretty amazing."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Knock, Knock_

"Hey T." Olivia announced as she made her through Tiffany's cracked door. "Can I come in?"

Tiffany unsuccessfully suppressed a snort. "Of course you can Livvy. What kind of a question is that?"

Olivia rolled her eyes as she shut the door. "A considerate one."

Tiffany sat on her bed and smiled at her friend. "Yeah, but I've not ever known you to be so considerate." She laughed when Olivia stuck her tongue out at her. "So to what do I owe this honor." She started switching out her regular shoes with her dancing ones.

Olivia took notice. "Just checking up on my bff. But what are you doing? Gonna dance for us?" She asked with a grin.

"Umm… no. Was going to go clear my head a bit. And you know how-"

"… dancing helps you clear your mind and relaxes you. Yeah." Olivia finished for her. "Just, if you ever need to talk-"

"… you'll be there for me." Tiffany grinned as she finished Olivia's sentence. "Yeah, I got it. Livvy you are the best." She stood up and hugged her best friend. She then snatched up her iPod and headed out the door. Before walking out, she looked over her shoulder to see the worried look on her friends face. "Really Liv, I'm fine. You should do something that helps you relax." And with that, Tiffany was out.

"… Yeah, relax." Olivia shrugged her shoulders and made to leave the room. "Easier said than done."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tommy looked up as he noticed Tiffany leave her room and then the living room altogether. He stood up from his place beside his sister, breaking her off mid-sentence. Samantha looked at her brother confused. "Tommy?"

Tommy glanced at Samantha and Connor. "Oh, uh sorry guys. I think I'ma take a little walk." He then walked away without waiting for a response. He bumped into Olivia on his way. "Oh! Sorry Livvy."

Olivia shook her head. "No, you're fine. But what's got you in such a hurry?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing really." He replied scratching the back of his head. "Just going to take a little walk, to clear my head." He explained in a rush as he made it to the exit without a glance back.

Olivia stared at the door swinging shut with wide eyes. 'I swear that boy just gets stranger and stranger.' She thought to herself with a smile. She then hopped over the back of the couch to lay down on it. From this spot she could watch Marcus and Alex dueling it out on the Wii.

Sami looked at Connor. "What do you think that was about?"

Connor shook his head. "Who knows with your brother? However, I did notice that Tiffany left right before he did."

Her eyes widened. "You don't think that he would…" Connor only nodded his head. She smiled. "Well good for him. But I've got to admit. He's being a lot bolder than usual."

Connor nodded his head again. "I agree. He's changing. We all are." Sami nodded her head in agreement. Connor quickly stood. "Come on. Let's go to the C-Deck. I want to analyze some of the equipment." He held out his hand.

Sami took it and stood with his assistance. She raised a delicate brow. "Uh, huh… you're going to do a search for those symbols, aren't you?"

Connor gave her a brilliant smile. "Am I that transparent?" He then led her out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tiffany walked down the halls, heading towards the C-Deck. Once she walked through the double doors, she was surprised to find it so empty. 'I thought at least Omega would be around. But I guess he has to recharge his batteries just like the rest of us.' She thought with a smile. She paused, looking at her surroundings. This was the first time she had been on the C-Deck alone. The viewing screen was blank. She contemplated turning it on to make sure that her family was okay. But before she could come to a decision, she heard someone entering the room from behind. She turned around and immediately smiled. "Hey Tommy!"

Tommy froze at the sight before him. Tiffany, with her hair pulled up into a high pony tail and a dazzling smile gracing her face, looked extremely beautiful. He found it difficult to find his voice, but in the end he managed. "Oh, he, hey Tiffany. I didn't know you'd be here." He nervously scratched the back of his head. "Oh, that's not true. I was hoping I'd find you here. I wasn't all too sure of where you were headed."

Tiffany just continued to smile while taking a few steps closer to her friend. "Well, you've found me. Why were you looking for me? Did you need something?" She asked sincerely.

He felt a frog crawl into his throat. "_Uh, no…_" He squeaked, then furiously cleared his voice. "Um, I mean no, not really. I just wanted to ask you something."

She was curious now. What could Tommy want to ask her. "Oh, okay. Ask away Tommy."

Tommy took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.' He exhaled. "I know that we all have a lot on our plates at the moment, what with the battle coming up. I just wanted to tell you that I think you are a special person. And I, I like you, and…"

"I like you too Tommy." Tiffany smiled. Not sure where this was going.

Tommy shook his head. "No, I mean that I like, _like_ you." He mentally smacked his forehead. 'Great, now I sound like a grade schooler.

Tiffany blinked once, twice, and then her eyes widened. "Oh…"

'Oh great now I've scared her. Might as well finish it.' Tommy sighed. "I know I'm no good at this. I just, I wanted you to know how I felt." He was looking at his feet now, too embarrassed to look her in the face. 'Why can't I be more smooth like Alex?' He thought, frustrated with himself. He turned in defeat to leave. But was stopped by a small hand on his shoulder.

"Tommy. You said that you needed to ask me something." Her light voice drifted to his ears. "I'd really like to hear it now."

'This is it! You didn't scare her away. Just do it Tommy. You're dad didn't have any problems asking out your mom. Now are you an Oliver or aren't you!' His internal pep talk did the trick. Tommy straightened his shoulders, turned around and came face to face with Tiffany. She was so close now, her hand was still on his shoulder. Her eyes were wide and beautiful. And her lips were so close and so inviting. He needed only to dip his head down and capture them with his own. 'FOCUS TOMMY!' He cleared his thoughts. And began speaking, "Tiffany. From the moment I saw you at E.J.'s, I was enthralled by you. The more I get to know you and the more time we spend together, I've realized that I've enjoyed your company far more than just that of a friend. I guess what I want to ask you is after everything has calmed down… Would you go out with me?" 'There, I said it.' But then he panicked. "I mean we don't have to go out, like steady or anything. I mean, we can just start with one date and see where that goes. Not that I'm expecting anything really, it's all up to you. I mean sure I'd like to be your boyfriend, but we can start off slow and see-" He was silenced by a delicate finger against his lips. He looked down and noticed Tiffany's shoulders shaking.

Tiffany tried not to laugh, but he was so cute. Pushing down the chuckles she smiled endearingly at him. "Tommy, I would love to go on a date with you. It would be a nice, _normal_ change, don't you think?" She did laugh as he nodded. She removed her finger to brush her palm against his cheek. "Thank you for saying those nice things. And Tommy?"

He swallowed. "Yes." He whispered.

"I like, _like_ you too." She pinched his cheek and then spun on her heels and headed towards the double doors that led to the training room.

Tommy watched her go as he caressed his cheek. 'She likes, _likes_ me too.' He thought to himself as he saw her form disappear through the doors. "YES!" He exclaimed, before leaving the way he came and going back to his room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Aw man!"

"That's right! What did I tell you?"

"Yeah, yeah." Alex mumbled as he tossed the controller down.

"Hey, man. Don't hate the playa, hate the game." Marcus advised before barking out with laughter.

Alex glared at his 'friend'. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"You have to ask?" Marcus sobered up. "Sometimes Alex, it's like don't know me at all."

Alex started smiling trying not to laugh. "Whateva man."

"Alright gentlemen. If you are done with your whoohahs, it's time for a woman to show you men how it is done." Olivia announced as she slid in between Alex and Marcus, not so subtly pushing Alex out of her way.

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint." Alex said as he moved out of the way. He looked up as he saw Tommy walk back into the living room straight into is room. 'What's got him so happy?' He then noticed that they were the only ones in the room. He glanced down at his two teammates getting ready to go all out on the Wii. "I wonder where everyone went?"

Olivia looked around as well. "Who knows? Probably clearing their heads. That's what Tiff said she was doing when she headed to the training room."

Alex nodded his head. 'Training. That's sounds like fun.' He took one last glance at his friends. "You two enjoy. And Livvy?"

"Yes, Flameboy?" She asked sweetly.

"Kick his ass." Alex said before leaving the room.

She smiled as she looked over at Marcus. "No doubt."

Marcus just grunted. "Not today babe."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"No one's around. That's a surprise." Sami stated once she and Connor were on the C-Deck.

"Yes, it is peculiar. Then again, it's a good idea that they rest as well, with what is about to come." He stated as he made his way to the upper level. Once he was situated at one of the consoles, he glanced at Sami. "Tommy sure seemed ecstatic when we passed him in the hall."

Sami casually eyed over the old uniforms, before stopping at the pink mighty morphine one. "Yes, I agree. He was practically bouncing off of the walls. I think he finally asked her. And she said yes. I know my brother and it's the only explanation. The poor boy as been drooling over her since that first day."

Connor smirked. "It does seem amusing."

She looked up from her mother's old uniform to see Connor eyeing her. "What does?"

"It appears that young Thomas is falling in the footsteps of your father. I wonder, will Tommy get to marry his pink lady as well. It would be most befitting." He smiled at Sami.

She grinned. "Hey, anything is possible. Especially for us rangers." She walked over to where he sat to look over his progress. "I guess they will be the first ranger couple of our generation."

Connor nodded his head without looking up from the console. "Yes. It does seem that we are all destined for such unions."

Sami turned away as she fought blush.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Not so fast girl. You think it's gonna be that easy?" Marcus asked while playing furiously on the controller.

"I sure hope not. That would be a great disappointment, with all the noise you been talking." Olivia responding, playing just as hard.

"Noise, huh? Okay, okay, I got you." He stated with a grin. "But I hope you can back up what you selling."

Olivia smiled. "Oh baby, I can back it up and more."

"Alright, then show me what you got. I'm upping the level on this piece." He proclaimed.

"You don't have to be scared Tiger. You can up it all ya want to, but you going down." She started laughing, but immediately stopped when he put his controller down mid game. "Oh what you hombre, giving up that easily."

He smirked, "Nah, I wanna play a different game."

She set her controller down. "And what game would that be?"

"I want to see your skill."

She raised a brow. "My skill?"

He nodded his head. "On the court. I'll get my gear and we can head to the training room." He stood up.

She quickly followed. "Wait. Tiff is already in there and I'm pretty sure Alex just went that way."

Marcus shrugged his shoulders. "It's cool. We can play two on two. You little ladies against us big strong men." He smiled cockily.

Olivia resisted a growl as she glared at him. "You are so on." She went to her room to change shoes. He smiled and went to do the same.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

He walked down the long white hall. Adrenaline pumped in his veins, he was ready to do a little training. Nothing calmed him down more than when he was doing katas with his dad. Thinking about his dad brought him thoughts of home. He shook his head to clear those thoughts. He made it to the double doors and pushed them open. He froze at the sight before him. Not prepared for it in the slightest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

She danced to the R&B sounds pumping through her earphones. She always did love dancing to this playlist on her iPod. It always helped her clear her mind. But tonight was different. Tonight her thoughts just would not escape her. Still, she kept dancing with her eyes closed.

_"Hey T. You said that this power you sensed felt familiar. Good familiar or bad familiar?"_

She started frowning.

_"I'm not sure… I know I was anxious to get to in. … felt like I needed… to get past those doors. … it was calling me. … good… or bad… I don't know."_

'I don't know…' Tiffany did a few more twists and turns, trying to concentrate on the beat she was moving to, but the thoughts kept invading her mind. 'It was like I was incomplete without it. And I needed it to be whole.' She thought to herself, but she could never tell the others. They would not understand. She stilled her movements.

Her shoulders stiffened at the feeling she was not alone. She felt a presence near. She turned to attack, but paused, her fist inches from the person's face. "Alex! What are you doing here?" She pulled her earphones out and shut her iPod off.

Alex looked at her sheepishly. "Livvy said you were in here, so I assumed you were doing a bit of training, so I thought I'd get some in too." He brushed his hand through his hair. "But I see that obviously, you aren't." He then broke a grin at her. "You dance lovely by the way."

Tiffany looked into Alex's bright blue eyes and couldn't fight the blush that grew on her face even if she wanted to. Which she desperately did. "Thank you." Suddenly nervous she tucked her iPod in her pocket and started to wring her hands. "I like to dance to clear my mind."

He suddenly looked worried. "Something on your mind? You want to talk about it?"

She smiled. 'Always so considerate.' "No I'm good. The dancing helped." '_LIAR!_' "So, if you want to train, there is plenty of space. Don't let me get in the way."

He returned her smile. "Thank you. Although, I wouldn't mind a sparring partner. You know the art of fighting is a dance itself."

Her eyes widened. "Why Mr. Scott, are you asking me to dance?"

Alex laughed at her southern belle accent. "Real cute. Now," He got in a fighting stance, "defend yourself." He said before attacking.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Marcus and Olivia entered the C-Deck. Before they crossed the room to the other double doors which led to the training arena, they heard their friends on the upper level. Driven by curiosity, they both went to see what they were doing. Marcus was the first at the top. "Yo Connor, Sami, what's up guys? You been here the entire time?"

"Hey Marcus, Livvy." Sami greeted. "Yeah, we've just been hanging around here. Checking out the relics." She stated motioning towards the old uniforms.

Livvy moved forward. "Mmhmm, that's not all you've been doing. What's got you so preoccupied Connor?"

Connor looked up at the mention of his name. "Just checking out the equipment. I'm fascinated by this technology." He grinned.

Marcus and Olivia gave each other a look. "Naw, not buying it. What's the deal Con-man?" Marcus asked, moving closer to his friend.

Connor moved away from the console. "Take a look."

Marcus moved closer, with Olivia nearing behind. "Is that…?" Marcus started.

Connor shook his head. "No. They look similar, but they are not the same symbols. But still, this could be a connection. I can't really decipher what any of this means, so I won't be able to narrow down a planet. But it's a start."

"Should we have Tiffany take a look at it?" Olivia asked.

Connor shook his head. "No. We don't want a repeat of what happened in the caves." He took a palm device and connected it to the console. "I'm downloading what I've found and will continue my search during our downtimes." He stated.

Sami stepped closer to the group. "This has to stay between us. We don't want to worry the others. Not until we have something more concrete. Plus we don't want Tommy thinking we are overstepping his command."

Marcus nodded his head. "Yeah, but we are. But I feel ya. Zordon and the others are keeping secrets. They are probably trying to protect us, but it's our job to protect them. And Tommy has enough on his plate right now."

"As does Tiffany." Olivia added.

"And Alex as second in command." Sami started. "Their minds need to be on the upcoming battle. So do ours. So no more talk of this."

Connor disconnected the device and shut down the console. "We need to get some rest."

"Yeah. Let's call it a night." Marcus said and looked over at Olivia. "I guess we can postpone that match till later."

She nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm a little tired anyway. Let's go."

They all slowly made their way to the lower level. Marcus paused. "Should we go get Alex and Tiff?" He asked Olivia as Sami and Connor made their way off the C-Deck.

Olivia shook her head no. "They're fine. They'll probably be in soon enough." She walked on.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He followed after her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tommy laid back onto his bed with a satisfied smile on his face. He glanced at the canvas beside his desk. It's not complete, but it's a start. It's been awhile since he's painted, but he's finally found his muse. He can't wait until it's finished so that he can show her.

He smiled. Turned off his light and went to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wow. That was a great spar. Did not know you had it in you." Alex said.

"Yeah, well, I am a tough cookie." Tiffany stated, walking through the door he held out for her. They were walking down the long white hallway.

Alex grinned. "You sure are." He rubbed his jaw. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Oh toughen up ya big baby." She play punched him in the arm.

He pouted. "You're always picking on me."

She laughed.

They made their way through the C-Deck and into the main hallways heading towards their living room. "You know the strangest thing happened today." Alex said as a thought came to his mind.

Tiffany looked at him expectantly. "What?"

"Tommy. He was all smiles when he came back to our living quarters. I didn't get a chance to ask him why though. What?" He asked as he noticed her own huge smile.

She looked at him guiltily. "I think I may know what's put him in such a good mood."

Alex grinned. "Do tell."

"Well," She started looking away from him as she felt a blush coming. "Tommy asked me out on a date? You know, after everything cools down."

Alex was glad that she had her face turned from him, because he could not stop his smile from falling and the frown from appearing. "And what did you say?"

Tiffany laughed, "What do you think I said to put him in a good mood? Yes of course." She sighed, then continued, not noticing Alex's demeanor. "Tommy is such a great guy. Why in the world would any sane girl turn him down?"

Alex forced a smile. "Yeah. You're right. Tommy is a great guy." His smile became more real as he thought about his best friend. "I'm glad for him. He deserves to be happy."

She looked at him smiling. "Yeah, I think we all do." She looked Alex over.

He noticed. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just. You're real easy to talk to. It's like you and I, we connect." She said honestly.

He looked away from her. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I've noticed it for some time now."

She grabbed onto his arm. "You know what I think this means? You and I are destined to be great friends."

He looked down at her and smiled. "The greatest!" They laughed and continued on their way to their living quarters to get some shut eye.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay everyone's here. We should get started." Tommy announced as Jason and Zack joined the group already gathered. Billy and Trini had already set everything up on a folding table. Kim and Adam were off to the side stretching. Rocky and Aisha stood beside Tommy, both ready for anything.

Trini grabbed the communicators and handed one to each of them. "Alright guys. I know I probably don't have to say it, but keep these on you at all times." She stood back from them as they placed the devices onto their wrists. "We didn't mention it yesterday, but we've been having issues with the three prototypes."

Zack looked up at Trini after fastening the communicator. "Like what?"

"Nothing really." Billy stated without looking up, as he was working on final adjustments to his machine. "They will teleport just fine, but the frequencies don't seem to be working on the communication radio." He looked at them. "Only the finished one will read up on it."

"Which is why," Trini continued, "we gave the finished one to you Tommy. You'll be able to communicate with us just fine. But it is probably in all of your best interests to stick together wherever you find yourselves. They sometimes work back and forth with each other, but rarely." She walked back over to her husband.

Tommy nodded his head. "Alright, we'll deal. No separating. Just in and out. Like we planned." The others nodded their heads.

"Yeah! Let's do this." Zack exclaimed, doing a little dance that he hadn't done since they were teens.

Jason smirked. "Wow. This is going to feel like a blast from the past."

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Goodness Jase, you've been spending way too much time with my husband. You're starting to sound like him." She smiled.

Rocky tossed his arm over her shoulders. "Hey babe, you're making it sound like a bad thing." He then kissed her temple as she laughed.

"Get a room you two." Kimberly teased as she walked up to Tommy. "And you, be safe okay." She wrapped her arms around his waist. Tommy held her at her shoulders.

"You know I will. Don't worry Kim." He said, looking at her seriously.

"Hey, does this look like the face of a woman who is worried." She smiled at him. He gave her a knowing look. She sighed. "Okay fine, but I can't help it."

He kissed her. "I know. Neither can I. So if any goons show up, be careful. We aren't power rangers anymore."

She gave him one last squeeze before letting go. "I know. I'll be waiting for you." She whispered as she backed away from him. He smiled softly back at her.

Adam helped Billy start up the device. "Okay guys. Get ready. A portal will open soon."

Aisha made her way from her husband's side over to Tommy's, since she was the only one without a communicator. Tommy gave her a light smile, which she returned. They all turned their sights to what appeared to be a tear in space. "Woah." Aisha whispered wide eyed. The wind started to pick up as it became slightly noisy. She quickly grabbed onto Tommy's right arm as she notice him raise his left hand to his right wrist. 'This is it.' She thought to herself.

"Okay guys, it's opening. Teleport now!" Billy shouted over the wind.

"Right." Was all Tommy said as he and his friends activated their communicators and teleported to an unknown place in desperation of finding their children.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN: Okay, okay I admit that I have been a very bad writer. I rarely ever update any of my stories anymore. What can I say, life happens. But I am going to try extra hard this time to get the next chapter up much, MUCH sooner. One thing I can definitely promise is that I will not be abandoning this fic. EVER! I want to see how it ends just as badly as the rest of you. Still however, I would much appreciate reviews. Just to see who is still reading and interested in this story. I like hearing your views on my fic.**

**Hey give me some props, I even threw in some Tommy/Tiffany fluff.**

**Anywho, you all know it's coming, especially since I've already mentioned it, but nonetheless…..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**It makes me happy. :-)**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: The Call of Duty

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Call of Duty**

_It was cold. Cold… and dark. But still, she could see the markings on the wall. There was a little bit of light coming from… somewhere. Her hand delicately brushes against its rocky surface. 'Symbols?' She walks forward, following the patterns along the cavern wall. 'Where am I?' She thought to herself as she continued down the corridor._

_Her toes dug into the ground. "Ow!" She screamed as she stumbled onto something hard. Looking down to see what she had stepped on, she noticed an object protruding from the ground. 'What is that?' She bent down on her knees and reached for the object. She tried to grab it, but could not get a good grip on it. She pushed the dirt surrounding it away. Soon pushing turned to digging as the object would not budge. "Come on." She said aloud._

_It still would not move. She got closer to it, trying to get a better look. "What I'd give to have Connor here. I don't know what this thing is." She narrowed her eyes. "Wait…" It was then she noticed the markings. She glanced up at the cave walls. 'Just like the hieroglyphs on the walls.' She looked back down at the object. "But what does it mean?" She sighed frustratingly. Touching its side, she tried to pull it out once again. It moved a little. She readjusted her grip and pulled. "Ow!" She pulled her left hand to her face and noticed a cut on her finger. She winced, it looked deep. She looked back down and the object was gone._

"_What the-" She was startled from her thoughts as she noticed it getting darker._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There is a flash of light and once it disappears five beings stay in its place. However, once the light faded, they were immediately immersed in darkness. "Is everyone here?" The authoritative voice of Tommy questioned.

"Yea, I'm here. I need to work on my landing though. Sha with you?" Came a slightly strained voice.

"Yeah Rocky, I'm here." Came a soft voice. "Zack… Jason…?"

"I'm here." Answered Jason.

"That goes ditto for me." Announced Zack.

"Alright. Now that everyone is accounted for, please tell me someone brought a flashlight." Tommy pleaded. Upon no response, he groaned.

Aisha chuckled. "Never send a man to do a woman's job." She dug in her pocket. "I don't have a flashlight per se, but I do have this." She pulled out her device and the dim light lit enough of the way for them to see each other. "Will this do?"

Tommy nodded his head. "It's better than nothing."

Rocky shook his head at his wife. "You would bring that."

She got defensive. "Hey, you know I don't go anywhere without this bad boy."

Jason laughed, "Good thinking Aisha. I wish I had thought to bring mine."

Tommy grinned. "Once again, we mere men are saved by our counterparts." He said jokingly, but at the same time sincere. "Alright let's get going." Aisha handed him the device.

They started moving along following their fearless leader. Zack walked beside Aisha and asked, "So, are you getting any reception on that thing?"

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Zack… we are obviously either in some cave or underground. What do you thin-" '_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it, if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it, uh uh oh, uh uh oh…' _Everybody paused to look at the cell phone in Tommy's hand. "Um… I guess I do?"

"Who is it Tommy?" Rocky asked, wondering who would be calling his wife at this late at night.

Tommy looked at the still ringing phone and handed it over to Aisha. "Your phone, you should answer it."

Aisha quickly took it. For some reason the person's name did not show up on the caller ID. She answered it. "Hello?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sir, I don't think that this is the best course of action." A young man voiced his opinion.

"And what would you have me do Smithson? The other leaders have already voted. Even if I changed my vote now, they still have the majority vote." Replied the older man. "But it doesn't matter. We will not continue to be enslaved by alien forces."

"I know that Lord Xian is a problem. But there's hope now. There have been sightings in Angel Grove of the power rangers' return." He responded enthusiastically.

The man narrowed his eyes at him. "Get your head out of the clouds boy. Even if they had returned, they are no match for Lord Xian. They will fall like the ones before them." He stated grimly. "We are Americans. We are humans. We will not continue to be victims while allowing others to die for us. We will fight."

Smithson shoulders dropped at the thought of war. "Understood Mr. President."

"This is not just my decision. Congress has already approved." The President reached for the red phone on his desk. His hand hesitated over the receiver, but only for a moment. He confidently picked it up and placed it to his ear.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Jumping to her feet, she looked around her. Nothing… but darkness. The corridor of the dark cave was closing in on her as the light disappeared. She watched as the darkness spread to her from both ends of the passageway. She glanced behind her, and then looked ahead. "This isn't real." She chanted to herself in a whisper. "This isn't real." Her hands fisted at her sides. "This isn't real." She could feel her finger burning at the pressure. "This isn't-"_

"Aurrrrriiiii…" _A voice beyond the darkness called._

_A chill went down her spine as she looked out into the distance. 'What was that?' The darkness closed in. She thought she saw something moving. 'There's something… in the dark.' It became colder. "No… this isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't-" She jumped at a loud noise._

"SCREEEEEEAAAAA!"

Tiffany sat up in bed. Her heart was pounding and perspiration stuck to her like a second skin. It took her a few seconds to get her bearings. She was still shaken from her dream. 'It felt so real. I can almost hear that shrieking.' She breathed deeply. 'Wait a minute.' She surveyed her surroundings. 'I _can_ hear it.' She rushed out of bed and ran to the door. She thrust it open and was not prepared for what she saw.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What's going on?" Tiffany asked as she emerged from her room. "Why is the alarm going off?"

"I don't know." Olivia answered from beside her. She glanced at her best friend and had to do a double-take. "Tiffany? Are you okay?"

Tiffany looked at her surprised. "I'm fine. Why?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Well for one, you look really sweaty. I mean your hair is even sticking to you."

Tiffany brushed her fingers through her hair self consciously. "My room's a little warm is all."

Olivia looked at her disbelievingly, but before she could say anything, Tommy was shouting over the alarm. "Let's go to the C-Deck."

It was then Tiffany noticed the rest of her teammates had also exited their rooms. Alex looked over to her and frowned a little before nodding his head at Tommy in agreement. "Yeah, I'm sure the answers are there." He stated before following Tommy out of the room.

Sami, Connor, and Marcus followed behind them. Olivia paused, glancing at Tiffany, before also making her way out of the room.

Tiffany winced at the memory of both Olivia's and Alex's frowns at her appearance. She rushed to her room to glance in the mirror. She looked a fright. She ran a towel over her face and grabbed a hair band to pull her hair into a pony tail. It wasn't much, but it'll do. She then raced back out of the room and headed to the C-Deck, hoping that no one would notice she lagged behind too long.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kat walked down the stairs and rejoined her friends in the living room. "The kids are all asleep. Poor dears are so confused right now." She stated as she took her placed on the sofa. She noticed that Cassidy and Tanya were unusually quiet and staring at the TV. "What is it?" She asked as she turned her attention to the television screen. She noticed a _red alert_ flashing on the screen.

Tanya only shook her head. She grabbed the phone on the table. Kat looked at Cassidy for answers. Cassidy stared back at her with a fearful look. "The U.N…. the attack…"

Kat nodded her head. "Yeah what about it?" She asked confused.

"They-"

_SLAM!_ Both Cassidy and Kat were startled at the noise of Tanya slamming the phone down on the receiver. They looked at her. "No one's answering their phone!"

Kat, concerned about the baby tried to soothe her friend. "Calm down Tanya."

"NO!" Tanya yelled. Then at the hurt look on Kat's face, softened her voice. "I'm sorry Kat, it's just…" She trailed off as she remembered something. "Sha always keeps her cell on her… always…" She mumbled to herself as she grabbed the phone once more and dialed her friend's number.

Kat frowned at this, she looked at the television screen and then back to Cassidy. "Cass, what have I missed?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kim crossed her arms rubbing her shoulders as she felt the chill of the wind. "How's everything going so far Billy?" She asked looking at the area where her husband and friends disappeared.

Billy sat at the table looking over the readings of the portal. "So far so good. It hasn't closed. The rip is still there; however, gradually shrinking. They still have time, not much, but hopefully enough."

She nodded her head as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find that the appendage belonged to Trini. "Hey Kim, you okay?"

"Yea Trin. I just… I'm so worried about the kids and Tommy and the others. And I'm so sick of being worried all of the time. This isn't fair. Why are all of the alien sickos obsessed with Earth?"

"I don't know Kim. I don't know. But one thing we have learned as rangers is that evil does not win. It may have kicked us down these last few years, but we will get back up. They won't win this war." Trini said reassuringly.

Kim sighed, "I know Trini, but why does it have to be our kids who fight this war."

Trini looked at her sadly. "I don't know Kim. But at least we can make sure that they do not have to fight this alone."

Kim smiled at her. "You're right." She looked over at Billy and Adam at the table, then back to Trini. "But if Xian hurts my babies, he's going to be in for a world of hurt."

Trini smirked. "That goes ditto for all of us."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rangers walked through the double doors of the C-Deck to find Reidyn and Phaedra already in the room. They walked further in to stand beside the main console. "What's going on?" Tommy asked, face to face with Phaedra.

"Rangers, I'm afraid our time has been cut short and you are needed much sooner than we thought." Came Phaedra's cool reply.

"How much sooner?" Asked Marcus, wondering how much sooner it could get considering they were already planning to fight the next day.

"Now." Said a light voice off to the side. They all looked up to see Zordon and Omega exiting the doors that led to the training room. "Now Rangers, I know that this is a shock and a lot to ask of you. You have not completely rested from the training that you've gone through. But your planet needs you now. Turn to the viewing wall."

They all turned to said wall to see what all the commotion was about. On the wall, they could see news reports from all over the world. The U.N. had moved the attack up.

"They're attacking now?" Sami burst out in complete disbelief.

"Zordon, why would they do this?" Asked Tommy.

The young boy looked at his rangers. It was surprising how much they reminded him of their parents. He would be sending them to battle with a heavy heart. "More than likely Tommy, they feel it's best to have the element of surprise on their side."

Connor shook his head. "But that will not be enough."

Zordon agreed with him. "No, it will not."

"Well then, why are we just standing here?" Tiffany asked. "What are our orders?"

The rangers stood silent as they awaited Zordon's command.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN: Yay! A new chapter! I hope you guys like this. It's finally getting to the exciting parts. BATTLE! I hope you are all still reading this. I've been updating all of my stories and have devised a writing schedule so as to not fall behind again. So please stay tuned. Next update should not be too far away.**

**And as always…**

… … **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I want to know what you think. **


	21. Chapter Twenty: A Grave Hour Indeed

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

_._

**Their Children**

**.**

**Chapter 20: A Grave Hour Indeed**

"_Well then, why are we just standing here?" Tiffany asked. "What are our orders?"_

_The rangers stood silent as they awaited Zordon's command._

Zordon looked them over once more before turning to Reidyn. He nodded his head to her. Reidyn nodded back and turned to the console. She entered a few commands and the viewing wall changed from the new broadcasts to a map of the world. It then zoomed in.

The rangers looked on in surprise at what city the map zoomed in on. Alex narrowed is eyes. "Ecuador?"

"I don't understand. Why are they attacking from there?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, what's in Ecuador?" Asked Marcus.

"Wait." Everyone looked to their blue clad friend. Connor continued, "Zordon, how is the government planning to attack Lord Xian?" He asked, already dreading the answer.

Zordon looked steadily at Connor. "I'm afraid they plan to use nuclear missiles." He turned back to Reidyn and signaled her for the next step. "Please rangers, turn to the viewing wall."

The map zoomed in to a mountain top. "That's Mount Chimborazo." Connor stated. "They are going to launch the missiles from there?"

"Yes." Was all Zordon said.

"But why Ecuador, why Mt. Chimborazo?" Tiffany asked from the back. Everyone looked to Zordon for the answer. However, Alex continued to stare at Tiffany. She felt his stare, but ignored it. He thought she looked like she was hiding something, but felt they had more pressing issues at the moment.

"It's the perfect spot." Connor mumbled to himself, but the others still heard him.

"What do you mean Connor?" Sami asked him.

Connor looked away from the wall and to his comrades. "The government wants to attack from a position that puts them closest to the moon."

Tommy scratched his head. "Then why not position themselves on Everest. Isn't it the highest mountain on Earth?"

"The Earth is not a perfect sphere as some would believe. It bulges out at the equator. Mt. Chimborazo is basically a bump on a bigger part of the bulge. That actually makes it 1.5 miles higher than Everest, so that puts them closer to the moon." Connor finished.

"Wow Con-man, is there anything you don't know." Marcus stated with a smirk.

Connor smiled back at him. "Besides even if it wasn't for the bulge, Everest would still be too far, when you consider its latitude. The distance from the orbital plane of the moon around the Earth actually makes Mt. Everest hundreds of miles further from the moon."

"Mount Chimborazo…" Olivia said looking over the map on the viewing wall. Then she frowned, "but… they can't be serious?" He asked turning to Zordon.

Sami nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, so we know why they are attacking from that point, but why nuclear missiles. There's absolutely no way they would reach the moon. And even if it did, the radiation exposure could wipe out a large portion of our population. We would basically be killing ourselves."

"Sami has a point. Why are they doing this?" Tommy asked.

Zordon looked over the rangers. They were scared, he knew. And to be honest, he was scared for them. This would be the gravest moment in their lives. Not to mention they don't have any battle experience to begin with. "Rangers, I know that this is difficult to accept. Your planet's governments have decided that this is best. They've been working on a solution for years since Xian's arrival." He looked to Sami. "They've created a base from within the tip of the mountain right under Lord Xian's nose. In that base, they have a missile, a nuclear warhead designed to reach outer space." He said motioning towards the wall, which now showed the schematics of the missile. "From my understanding, there is just the one." He finished allowing everything to soak in.

Phaedra moved her hands along the console and the view changed back to a map of Ecuador. "You are right to be concerned Sami. We fear that there will be more harm done to your world by the missile. And putting the radiation aside, should it reach the moon, it could very well rip it apart, sending its larger pieces to crush those on Earth." The rangers remained silent. "That is why we are sending you to Ecuador. Your mission is to stop that launch."

"Once they see that the Rangers are really back, then I'm sure they'll postpone this plan." Marcus said with confidence.

Tiffany nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. It should be a walk in the park. I'm sure they'll listen to reason." She added with a smile.

The rangers nodded their heads. "We won't fail you." Tommy said with determination.

Phaedra smiled at him. "We know."

Zordon smiled as well. He had faith in his children. "Alright Rangers, it is time you-"

Suddenly the alarms on C-Deck started blaring. "Aye yi yi!" Omega screamed from the computer screen he was looking at.

"What is it Omega?" Zordon asked. "Show it on the viewing wall."

They all looked at the wall in awe. "I think our mission just got complicated." Alex stated.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello?"

"_Sha! About time someone answered!" _The person on the line exclaimed. _"Tell me you've found the kids already?"_

Aisha quickly turned the speaker phone on. "Tanya? Is everything okay?" She asked as she looked at her friends now worried faces; no doubt mirroring her own.

"_Not really. Please tell me you found our kids."_ The voice pleaded.

"No. We're in some sort of cave or something." Tommy answered her. "Tanya what's going on?"

"_You guys are not going to believe this. The attack has been moved up."_

"What?" Jason shouted. "Why would they-"

"_Wait, there's more. Somehow Xian found out. He's sent Goons down all over the world. They are attacking civilians."_

"Guys this isn't good." Zack stated.

"_It gets worse. There's a reptilian looking man and some woman leading an army of Goons against military men in Ecuador."_

"Ecuador? What's in Ecuador?" Rocky asked.

"_Whatever it is, Xian wants it."_

Jason sighed. "Tanya, are the kids okay? How about you and the others?"

"_The kids are asleep, Cassie's here with me, but Kat just left. I think she's heading to the park."_

"Thanks for the heads up Tanya. Keep an eye out. You all may need to go to the basement."

"_I will, and guys, please be careful."_ The line was disconnected.

"So what do we do Tommy?" Aisha asked.

"First, we check in with the others, and then we figure out what happened to the kids." He raised his right wrist to his face. "Billy, this is Tommy, come in."

"_Yeah Tommy, getting you loud and clear."_

"Tanya just called us from the house." Here Tommy sighed. "There's been a development."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tanya set the phone back down on its receiver. "Well that's that. All we can do now is wait."

"It's the waiting I can't stand." Cassie says as she shut the drapes and moved away from the window. "I hope Kat gets to the park okay." She started rubbing her shoulders. "I've never felt so helpless in my life."

Tanya smirked at her. "You? I couldn't be of any help if I tried." Then her face turned somber. "If any Goons make their way here, I won't be able to help you fend them off."

Cassie gave her a soft smile. "It'll be okay Tanya." She then turned her attention back to the television. "We'll all be okay." At least, she hoped they would.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kim, Trini, and Adam huddled around the table, all quiet upon hearing the news. Billy clicked off the radio and leaned back into his chair. Adam backed away the group. "Okay guys, we need to be ready."

"If Xian is attacking civilians, I wonder why we weren't one of the first ones attacked." Kim thought out loud, moving away from the group as well. She looked out into the distance.

Adam frowned. "Let's hope Kat gets here soon. I'd hate for her to be alone when the Goons arrive."

Trini nodded her head in agreement. "It is weird that we would not have heard anything sooner." She placed her hand on Billy's shoulder. "Maybe they are not in Angel Grove yet." She barely finished her sentence before the city's siren went off.

Billy grabbed Trini's hand and moved it to his lips. He gave it a gentle kiss. "Spoke too soon my love." He stated sadly. "Spoke to soon."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We need to move fast." Tommy insisted.

"Agreed. You will be teleported to Ecuador. We-" Zordon started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Ecuador?" Tiffany exclaimed. "No, we need to help those poor people. They are defenseless."

"But we need to stop this attack before it begins." Sami reasoned.

Tiffany sighed. "I know. But there's an army in Ecuador. They at least stand a chance. They can hold Raptor and Maura back until we get there." She finished, bringing her hand up to brush her face.

"You're bleeding." Alex said accusingly at her. Everyone looked at Tiffany. Phaedra silently left the C-Deck.

Tiffany looked at him in surprise. "What?" He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Her eyes widened, she had forgotten about the cut. She pulled her hand away from him. "It's nothing. The alarm made me fall out of bed; I must've cut it on something. I hadn't even noticed it, till now." She lied smoothly.

Alex narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he believed her. But right now that wasn't their biggest issue. He looked back at the others. "Tiffany's right. We can't just let Xian hurt these people."

"But we have to stop the attack. If the U.N. gets their way…" Olivia couldn't finish her thought.

Marcus stepped up. "Maybe we can come to a compromise." He said hopefully.

Connor nodded his head. "There are seven of us. Perhaps we should split up."

"That would be inadvisable." Came Phaedra's unyielding voice as she re-entered the C-Deck. She carried a first-aid kit. Setting it down on the console beside Tiffany, she took said girl's wrist and began cleaning and dressing the wound. "You are all very new to this. You work better as a team. You will all be needed in Ecuador."

"We are a lot stronger than you give us credit for. We can easily communicate with each other when morphed. I know we can do this." Sami said, not willing to give up when they could help those people being attacked.

"Look Zordon," Tommy began, "you gave me command of this team. I agree with my comrades. We will split up. Four of us will go to Ecuador, three will try and decrease some of the assault outbreaks happening everywhere."

"I will help with the assaults." Alex volunteered.

"So will I." Tiffany added, as Phaedra finished dressing her finger. To Phaedra she said, "Thank you." Phaedra nodded and stepped away.

Marcus crossed his arms. "I'll help these two out. So I guess the rest of ya will be headed to Ecuador."

Tommy nodded his head. "Thanks for volunteering guys. Remember to only stay long enough to give the people a fighting chance. There are a lot of cities that need your help."

Alex nodded his head. "And when we are needed in Ecuador, don't hesitate to call."

Tommy smirked, "I won't." He then looked at the three that would be going immediately to Ecuador with him. "When we get to Ecuador, we'll need to split up again."

"Do you think that that's best?" Zordon asked Tommy.

"It's the only way. Raptor and Maura are leading an army. Someone needs to stop them. At the same time, someone needs to head to the base in the mountain and speak to whoever is in charge there and stop that missile." Tommy answered. Zordon nodded his head in acceptance of Tommy's reasoning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was dark. Almost too dark to see anything. 'Thank God for the moon and stars.' Kat thought to herself as she stumbled her way through the trees. Normally she would have just driven to the park, as was her original plan. But when she was in her car, she realized the noise and headlights may attract too much attention, so instead she ran.

And ran… and ran some more. 'The park should be coming up soon. I hope.' She stopped at a tree and leaned against it; trying to catch her breath. "Really Kat, if only Jase could see how out of shape you really are." She said to herself, and then smiled a light smile at the thought of her husband.

She then quickly frowned in worry at the thought of her son. 'Alex.' She pushed off of the tree, "I've got to keep going." 'Momma's coming.' She thought to herself as she started running again. Then something flashed in her peripheral vision. "What was that?" She asked in a whisper.

Following the flash, she crept closer only to then pull immediately back behind another tree. 'Putties? Or… er, goons? Why are they out here in the middle of nowhere?' She thought to herself. 'I've got to get to the others.' She snuck back away, and increased her speed to where Billy and the others were.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How far does this thing go?" Zack asked.

"I hope we weren't supposed to have gone the other way." Rocky added.

"I'm sure we'll come across something soon enough, right Tommy?" Aisha asked the man beside her, still holding her phone as a source of light.

Tommy looked down at her. "Yeah, Aisha, I have a good feeling about this direction." He replied.

"Well, I hope we find something soon." Jason says, before he walks right into a wall. He falls down.

"Jason!" Aisha screams as she scrambles down to help him up.

Jason stands back up with her assistance. "Where did that wall come from?"

Tommy holds up the phone to the apparent wall, but all they see is open space. "That's weird." He presses his palm to the open air and hits a surface. "Woah."

Rocky sighs loudly. "Where's Billy when ya need him?"

Zack shakes his head. "My thoughts exactly."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The city siren causes Katie to jump up in bed. She moves over to the window and looks out into the darkness of the night. She rubs her eyes. 'What's happening?' She moves over to the bed and gently pushes her bed Bunkie. "Jessie… come on wake up." She starts shoving her a little harder.

"What is it?" Jessie asked sleepily.

"Can't you hear that? Get up!" Katie yells over the siren.

Jessie opens her eyes to see an alarmed Katie. She then hears the siren. "What's happening?"

Katie rolls her eyes. "That's what I'd like to find out." She grabs Jessie's arm and pulls her out of the bed. "Let's go." She says dragging her to the door, which bursts open when they reach it. "Andy!"

Andy stands in the doorway. "Hey guys, come on! Something bad is happening." He shouts then heads to the stairs with the girls following behind.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Okay Tanya, we need to move." Cassie says walking back into the living room. "Kim and Tommy have water and blankets down in the basement. I've taken some food and flashlights down there already."

Tanya rose from her seat. She turned off the TV. "Good, let's grab the kids and head down." No sooner after she finished that sentence said kids came marching down the stairs. "Hey there guys just in time." She said as Jessie ran into her arms.

"Where's my mom?" Andy asked, while Katie went to her mom.

Cassie smiled at Andy, "Your mom went to help the others with something."

"Mom, what's with all the noise?" Katie asked.

Cassie looked at her daughter unsure of what to say because she did not want to alarm her. She looked to Tanya for help. Tanya stepped forward. "Hey guys, we are just going to go in the basement for awhile, okay? We'll answer your questions down there, but we better move now." Tanya said, leading the pack to the basement door.

Katie looked at her mom. "Mom?"

"Listen to your Aunt Tanya. I'll explain everything, I promise." Cassie said gently.

The kids followed the adults into the basement, unsure as to what would follow next.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kim! Look out!" Adam shouted as he dodged an attack to his right.

Kim looked up and immediately back flipped to avoid being tackled. "I'm getting too old for this." She said under her breath. She did a roundhouse kick to a Goon. "Seriously, I don't remember it being this exhausting." She stated trying to catch her breath.

"Well Kim, we were younger then." Trini said with a smile, which was quickly wiped off as she was shoved in the back. "And a lot faster." She mumbled, angry with herself for getting hit. She turned around and did a punch kick combo.

Billy was off to the side doing a series of punches and kicks. He was keeping the Goons away from the equipment. "We have to make sure they stay away from the device!" He called out to the others. He was then knocked away.

Adam saw this and immediately took Billy's place to keep the equipment from being damaged. While he was fighting the machine started beeping. "On no."

Kim looked over at Adam, "What's going on?"

He looked up alarmed. "The portal is closing."

Trini ran over to Billy to help him. She turned to Adam at hearing his declaration. "We need to contact Tommy." She said, looking at Billy.

Billy nodded his head, "Yes, I-"

"Guys!" They all turned to see Kat running up to them.

"Kat!" Kim exclaimed, "Boy am I glad to see you!" She said as she punched another Goon. "These guys just won't give up."

Kat jumped into the fight smoothly. "Glad to be of help."

They continued to fight with the Goons, being sure to keep them away from the table and its equipment. For veteran rangers, they were holding their own pretty well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Connor, you will head with me to the base. Sami, you and Livvy will help the military against Maura and Raptor. Alex, Tiffany, and Marcus will assist you once they've helped where they can. We will keep the communication line open." Tommy gave out the orders. Everyone nodded their heads.

Alex looked at Marcus, Tiffany and then back at Tommy. "Well, if it's alright with you, we'll be on our way."

Tommy nodded his head, "Be careful." He told them, but his eyes remained on Tiffany. She fought a blush.

"We will." Marcus stated.

Olivia gave Tiffany a hug. "I guess I'll see you later." She smiled at her friend.

"What, I don't get a hug?" Marcus asked astonished.

Olivia grinned, "Remind me at our victory party."

Marcus grinned back. "Bet."

Tiffany looked at Omega. "Can you teleport us each to one of the top three cities that needs us the most right now?"

"Aye, yi, yi, will do Tiffany!" Omega stated before starting the teleportation sequence.

She smiled a thanks, before disappearing in a flash of pink.

The remaining rangers looked to Tommy. He looked at them with a grim look. "I guess we better head out as well. Omega, send us to Ecuador."

"Aye, yi, yi, sending… to Ecuador." And with that, they disappeared in a flash of color.

Zordon stared at the space they just inhabited. "May the power protect you, my Rangers."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN: Another day another chapter. I'm hoping to end this fic soon. At least this chapter in the new rangers lives. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**As always…**

… **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I think I've mentioned how happy it makes me. ;-) **


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: A City at War

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

_._

**Their Children**

**.**

**Chapter 21: A City At War**

**.**

"Man! There has to be a way around this!" Jason voiced frustratingly. Zack was beside him, leaning against the invisible wall.

"Um guys, that's not the worst of it." Tommy said holding up Aisha's phone. "I think it's about to-" The phone cut off and they were bathed in darkness. He sighed, "… die."

Aisha felt Tommy place the phone in her hand. She pocketed it. "Now what?"

"Please don't say we head in the other direction." Rocky pleaded.

Tommy sighed, "We head in the other direction. Sorry Rock."

"Well, we better get started- ahh!" Zack yelled, jumping away from the invisible wall.

"What happened?" Aisha asked him.

Zack turned back to where he knew the wall was. "It… it burned me." He stated in disbelief.

"What did?" Asked Jason.

"The wall, it's," Zack reached out to touch the now warm wall, "it's heating up?"

They all reached out until they could touch the wall. "This doesn't make any sense." Rocky stated.

"When dealing with morphenomenal things, does it ever?" Tommy mumbled.

They all quickly moved away from the surface at the same time. "Is it… is it… moving?" Aisha asked.

"Okay, this is new." Tommy admitted.

Zack chuckled, "Oh and I suppose an invisible hot wall is what, average?"

Tommy narrowed his eyes, even though he couldn't see Zack and Zack couldn't see him. "You know what I mean." He then raised his wrist to his mouth. "Billy come in." _Static._ "Billy come in… guys… do you read me? Anyone?" Nothing but static.

Rocky sighed deeply, "Okay, this isn't good."

"Maybe we should head back. I mean," Aisha started, "what exactly can we do just standing here in the dark," she raised on her hand to the wall, "next to a moving, heating," she leaned against it, "invisible wa-aaahhh!" She screamed as she fell through the barrier.

Rocky reached for where his wife's voice came from, "Aish?" He only grasped air. "Aisha?" The others started reaching around them, but no one felt or heard her. "Where is my wife?" Rocky yelled, nearly losing it.

"Rocky you need to calm down." Jason suggested.

"Calm down." He said eerily calm, "My wife just disappeared. How can I be calm?" He finished in a yell. He walked up to the wall and pressed against its warm surface. "Help me. She must have gotten through this somehow."

Tommy was right beside him, followed by Jason and Zack. They continued to feel through the grooves of the moving wall, but nothing would give.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kat and Kim were double teaming against a group of Goons. Trini was nearby, but closer to the table helping to guard the equipment. Adam was helping her as best as he could from the other side of the table.

Billy, however, was at the table trying his best to contact Tommy and the others. "Tommy, do you read me?" _Static._ He disconnected it. "It's no use. They are not responding. The device started beeping. 'No.' Billy turned to it to study its readings. 'It's nearly closed.' He stared dumbfounded at them. He looked up to see his friends fighting for their lives.

Trini blocked a punch and kicked the Goon in the chest. She glanced at Billy, noticing him rising from his seat. "Billy?" She began to question him, but was immediately pushed down.

Billy was pulled out of his reverie at the sight of his spouse getting tackled. He came to her rescue and helped her defeat three of the five. He was slightly out of breath. "Are you alright?"

Trini looked at him and spoke in between hits. "I'm… fine… what's your… deal?" She kicked a fierce blow to the goon's head. He was out cold.

Billy however, did not answer right away. He just continued to fight. Before long, the four ex-rangers were standing against only six Goons. The Goons moved forward, but then without explanation, they disappeared. And immediately following their departure, their fallen comrades disappeared as well.

"Well that was weird." Kim commented.

"Yea," Kat agreed, "They must have realized who they were dealing with."

Adam moved closer to the group, having been the furthest out. He was slightly limping, "Couldn't they have figured that out a lot sooner?"

"Adam!" The girls shouted as they rushed over to assist him.

After they had a moment to catch their breaths, Billy ran over to the table. Trini recalled his expression earlier. "Billy, what's wrong?"

Billy looked over the readings and slumped down into his seat. "The portal," this grabbed all of their attention, "it's gone."

All was silent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The room was massive, dark, and… surprisingly warm; considering its natural climate. There was but one figure present there. He sat on his sinister throne, with his right hand under his chin. He could see the beautiful view of Earth through the large window across from him. Looking on ominously, he continued to contemplate his next course of action.

The large double doors to his left opened, and in walked a short, dumpy looking orange creature. "Lord Xian. The attacks have gone as planned. Raptor and Maura are now dealing with those in Ecuador."

Xian smirked, "Excellent." He was pleased with this update. "I'm sure the Rangers will soon make their presence known; inferior children the lot of them." His eyes then narrowed. "The pink ranger, however, there's something different… there…" He trailed lost in thought.

After he was quiet for a short time, the orange creature grew curious. "Master?"

Xian shook himself out of his reverie. "It matters not." He stated, rising from his seat and moving to the window. "I've been far too lax these last few years. I show leniency to these pathetic humans, and this is the gratitude I get, insubordination!" He shouts; the creature jumps in alarm. "It's been awhile, but I suppose it is high time I taught these worthless beings a lesson as to who is master and who is subject." He finishes with a scowl. "And if the Rangers get in my way, I'll end them like the others."

He presses his hand on the window and it immediately starts to zoom in on the planet. He sees his army being led by Raptor and Maura. His thoughts turn to the rangers. "Bottom line Rangers or no, this planet is MINE."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Flashes of white, yellow, blue, and green streaked across the sky, landing a few miles from the base of a large mountain. They were positioned between Mt. Chimborazo and the two opposing armies. "Okay, here's the deal guys." Tommy started looking at his sister and Olivia. "You two distract Raptor and Maura as best as you can. Let the government handle the Goons, they aren't the real threat. We will assist you as soon as we are done speaking to the world's leaders."

"Assuming that they are even up there." Olivia stated, nodding her head towards the mountain.

"If they aren't, we'll make the decision for them." Connor replied.

Sami smirked, "That sounded a little macho. I'm sure Alex would be proud." At that comment, they all let out a little chuckled.

"Alright guys." Tommy said to get everyone's mind back on the mission. "Sami, Livvy, be careful. No unnecessary risks." He ordered firmly.

Sami nodded her head. "Same to you baby bro." She and Tommy hugged. When she pulled back, she looked at Connor. "Keep an eye on him." She said partly in jest and partly serious. Connor gave her a nod, telling her that he would.

Tommy looked out in the distance. They could hear the cries of battle. He clenched his fist and looked around. Noticing that they were completely alone, he looked at his friends then yelled, "It's Morphin Time! WHITE HAWK!"

"BLUE STALLION!"

"YELLOW SHARK!"

"GREEN OWL!"

They were all now clad in their power armor. Yellow pulled on Green's arm, signaling it was time to go. "Good luck you two." She told White and Blue. Green turned to her and they both ran towards the battle field.

"You too!" White called after them. He turned to Blue. "Ready?" At a nod from Blue, they were on their way to the mountain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There was a flash of black light. Once it was gone, a teenager was in its place. Marcus stood on the very top of the Empire State building. "Woah," He commented on the view, "now this is what I'm talking about." He smiled; he always did like the Big Apple. "Whoo hoo!" He shouted, pleased to hear his echo.

Realizing he didn't have much space to stand, he sighed. "Really Omega?" Watching his step, he looked around the area. "Now how am I going to get down from here?" Scratching the back of his head, he contemplated the situation before grinning. "I guess it's… morphin time." He calmly stated aloud, before leaping off of the building and shouting. "BLACK TIGER!"

He landed on the 86TH floor balcony, fully clad in his black armor. Surprisingly, he heard a few gasps from behind him. It turned to the sounds and was surprised to find a few people on said balcony. 'What are they doing here? Last I checked there was still a curfew.' Putting his thoughts aside, he raised a hand. "Do not fear citizens, I am here to help." He said in his most 'hero' voice.

The people stood around not knowing what to say. Could they dare to hope that help had finally arrived? They kept silent as they witnessed the black ranger jump over the railing in a free fall to the city below.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was foggy. More foggy than was typically known for this town. 'Where is all of the smoke coming from?' Tiffany thought to herself. In the distance, she could see 'Big Ben'. It was eerily quiet. At least in this part of London. "Hello?" She called out. _Silence._ 'I hope I'm not too late.' She thought to herself.

_**BOOM!**_

Tiffany was startled out of her thoughts. "What was that?" She asked out loud to no one in particular. She narrowed her eyes as they began to glow pink. She looked out into the distance. It was clearer now, but she was too far. "Something isn't right." She stepped into that direction; however, another _BOOM _caused her to halt for a moment. "I think it's time to morph… PINK FOX!" She called out and was bathed in a wave of pink.

Once in her armor, she called on her fans. Gripping the weapons, she thought to herself. 'Better safe than sorry.' She took off; hoping against all that there was still a city left to save.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as his feet met cobblestone, Alex could hear the screams of fighting. At the moment, he stood right outside of the Roman Colosseum. It was dark, but the sky was so clear he could see the stars easily. He could also see smoke in the distance. "The Goons are close. And obviously making trouble." He could feel his hands heating up at his anger. "Trouble, I'll give them trouble."

Forcing himself to calm down, to prevent flames from rising in his palms, he started running towards the smoke. The closer he got, the more he could hear. There was a lot of screaming, and feet running. 'They won't get away with this.' He vowed and increased his speed.

Once he was in the fray of it all, Alex assessed the situation. 'I'm gonna need to morph now.' He ran into a dark alley, making sure no one was around. He called on his power, "RED BULL!" His change was quick and efficient. He ran out of the alley and right up to the first Goon he saw. "Hello sweetheart, have you met my fist?" He asked before slamming said fist into the goon's face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zordon stood in the C-Deck watching the viewing wall. It was split into five smaller screens to show all of his rangers. Reidyn came up beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He smiled up at her kindly, "Is it time already?"

She nodded to him, and then walked away and out the doors leading to the white room. He smiled after her. "Phaedra, I leave it to you and Omega. Notify me of any… complications." He said, and then followed Reidyn.

"Yes Zordon." Phaedra told him, before he was out of sight. She turned to Omega, "Bring up their vitals." She watched as the vitals showed up on the wall. So far, everyone was in good condition both physically and mentally. "Very good. Switch back to the shots of the rangers, but keep me posted on Tiffany's mental vitals."

"Yes Phaedra." Omega replied in a sing-song voice. Then he quickly raised his hands to his head. "Aye, yi, yi!"

"What is it?" She asked.

"We have intruders." He told her. "Something or someone has just penetrated through the hidden wall!"

Phaedra eyes narrowed. "The barrier? Impossible. Pull up the visual on the wall." She ordered.

"Aye, yi, yi!"

The viewing wall showed a short black woman dressed in yellow, shouting at an open space, which happened to be the other side of the barrier. 'Who is she shouting to?' Phaedra wondered.

"What should we do Phaedra?" Omega asked.

"Nothing. If the barrier allowed her through, then she is no threat to us. If we want answers, then we will need to lead her to us." Was her reply.

"Should we get Zordon?"

"No." Was her immediate response. "He cannot be disturbed during his… treatment." She changed the view to the occupants on the other side. Though it was dark to them, she could see them quite clearly. "If they find their way to us, then we will deal with them." She pressed a button on the console. "In the meantime, our concern is our rangers." The wall went back to the brave seven risking their lives for their people, their planet, their home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Rocky! … Tommy! … Please someone answer me… Zack!" The woman screamed, while feeling through the grooves of the wall. 'How did I fall through this?' "Jason!" She let out a frustrated cry. "I can't believe this." She said, and then turned around to check out the place she landed in.

Yea, she was still in a corridor. This time well lit and with real walls, floor, and ceiling. She started to get excited. "I bet this is where I kids came." She began to walk forward, but hesitated. "I will wait a little longer for the others to get through. Otherwise, I'll have to go forward alone." She said down on the ground cross-legged. She looked at her bare wrist. "If only I had a communicator."

"_Ow, you are on my foot!"_

Aisha's head snapped up at the voice. "Jason?"

"_Really? I hadn't noticed, what with your elbow in my back!"_

She glanced at the wall. "Zack?"

"_Would you two quit it? Our top concern is my wife!"_

She let out a soft smile. "Rocky…"

"_Everyone just calm down. Don't worry Rocky, we'll find her."_

She shook her head, her smile bigger now. "And Tommy." She jumped up to her feet. "Guys!" She moved towards the wall, and then stopped to stare at it. "Guys?" The wall was bulging and bubbling. Before she knew it, four grown men burst through the barrier and landed on her feet. She held in a laugh. "Glad you could make it."

They all rolled onto their backs moaning. But the only one Aisha noticed was her Rocky as he stared back at her with a silly, but relieved grin on his face. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He stated, before she bent down and gave him a thorough kiss.

Jason got an eye full of this. "Oh God!" He moaned. "Get a room!"

Unfortunately for him, the couple did not hear him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN: And yet another chapter! Yaaaayyyy! Classes start Sept 1****st****, so hopefully this fic will be completed before then. There's only about 8 or so chapters left so… now that I think about that number, this may not be done by next month. I'm still gonna try! **

**On another note, how do you guys feel about this story. Is it worth another installment? I already have plans to write one, but if you aren't that interested I may just put it on the back burner for awhile. I'm also considering doing a few one-shots on how the parents met or ended up together.**

**If I do continue it, there will of course be new characters, considering right now it's summer and fall semester will be starting soon for the Rangers. Also, there may be a new person joining the group of rangers, not as a ranger per se…. you'd have to read about it, if it indeed happens.**

**I know that my rangers haven't been given a name/title, like Mighty Morphin, Dino Thunder, Ninjetti, Zeo, Turbo, etc., you get my drift. Well, I left that out on purpose. You, as well as they, will find that out at the end of this fic. :-D**

**Okay, that's enough gab from me. I'm sorry for all the pauses in this fic and the waiting you all had to endure. Hopefully me speeding up these updates to end it makes you all forgive me.**

**Well… a girl can only hope. **** Thanks for reading.**

**And as always…**

… **PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Or else I'll send Xian and his goons to your front door. ... :-(**

**... Just kidding! ... :-)**

**... or am I? ... o_O**


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: INTRUDER ALERT!

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**_._**

**Their Children**

**.**

**Chapter 22: Intruder Alert!**

**.**

"Oh great, another lengthy walk." Rocky grumbled.

Zack scratched the back of his head. "At least we can see this time and _know_ we're going in the right direction."

"There are so many corridors." Jason stated while glancing around. "How big is this place?"

"I don't think the Command Center was nearly so extensive." Aisha remarked, rubbing her wrist around the communicator that now rested on it. Rocky was adamant about her wearing his, should they lose her again. But really, she didn't think it was necessary. Rocky grabbed onto her hand and squeezed it. She looked into her husband's eyes and squeezed back with a smile. "Was the Command Chamber so… wide?" She asked.

Rocky shrugged his shoulders. "Well, sort of, there was a lot of space. It kind of reminded me of the Bat Cave." He answered with a grin.

"If Adam were here, I'm sure he'd be rolling his eyes." Jason said with a chuckled. They all laughed.

Tommy sighed, "In all seriousness, Rocky's not too far off. It was pretty big. But it was really a part of the Command Center, just another level."

"Still, this is a little weird." Zack started. "I mean, everything is so…" He hesitated, looking at his surroundings.

"Plain?" Jason asked, finishing for him.

Zack nodded his head, "Yeah. I mean, there is nothing on the walls, ceiling, or floor." He paused then looked. "Come to think of it, there really isn't _anything_ on the ceiling. Where is the light coming from?"

They all halted in there steps when they realized Zack was right. "Okay, I'll admit, that is weird. But we have to press onward." Tommy told them.

"Yeah, I agree, but… where to?" Aisha asked as she motioned towards the different corridors.

Rocky let out a deep sigh, "Aww man. Why can't anything ever been simple."

"We'll just have to trust out gut instincts." Tommy decided. Then everything went black. But only for a second, as one of the corridors on their left lit up once more.

"Or… we can follow the lighted path." Jason said as they looked in awe at what just happened.

"I second that." Zack said. "I guess it's trying to lead us."

Rocky looked deadpanned. "What and to where?" He didn't trust anything that was happening. "Could be a trap." He pointed out.

Aisha shook her head. "Why let us through the hidden wall if only to lead us to a trap? If whatever it was that let us in didn't want us here, then it would have kept us out." She explained. "No, I have to believe that there is some greater power at work here, leading us to our kids."

Tommy nodded his head. "She's right. We are now in the power ranger's domain. We were once rangers. Maybe it recognizes us."

"_Who?_" Rocky stressed, still unsure.

"The powers that be." Jason answered him. They were quiet for a few seconds, absorbing the new info. "So, what's the verdict?"

Tommy looked around at his friends. They all silently agreed to go further. With a slight nod from Rocky, Tommy turned to the lit corridor. "Alright guys, let's do this." With that said, they continued their search; keeping close and staying on guard.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That's it. I can't get them." Billy said, as he shut down the communication radio. He slowly started to pack everything away.

"I can't believe this." Kim voiced out loud.

Kat placed her arms around her friend's shoulders, to try and comfort her. "Maybe there's another way?" She asked pleadingly to Billy.

Billy looked at them and with a sigh shook his head 'no'. "I'm afraid not." He said, as he gently placed everything in a box.

Trini shared a look with her husband as she grabbed one of the packed boxes. "Perhaps they've found where the kids went. Didn't you say there was some sort of electrical interference or barrier in place? Maybe they've gone past it and that's why we can't reach them."

Billy smiled at her. "I suppose, that is a logical assumption."

She smiled at him and looked at her two friends. "I'm sure they're okay. They have to be."

Kim sighed and looked away. Kat looked at Trini and said, "I hope you're right." She moved away from Kim and grabbed one of the boxes on the table.

Adam limped up to them, having already placed the two chairs they had brought, back into Billy's truck. "Should we head back to your place Kim? I'm sure Tanya and Cassie would like an update." He asked.

She nodded her head. "That sounds like a good idea." Kim said before narrowing her eyes on his ankle. "And when we get there, I'm gonna take a look at your foot." She told him in her stern motherly voice. "You really shouldn't be on it."

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine, just a bruise." Before Kim could argue with him, Adam went over to the table and started re-folding it. Billy had placed his last two boxes onto the ground beside the table. She walked over and grabbed the smaller of the two as Billy grabbed the larger. "Okay guys, let's head out." Adam said, with the now folded table at his side.

They all began walking towards the parking lot, when Kat halted in her step. They looked at her questioning. "What's wrong Kat?" Trini asked.

"I just remembered something. On my way here, I saw-" She paused, trying to remember what she saw.

"What'd you see?" Adam asked to urge her along.

Kat walked up closer to her friends, with a look of worry etched on her face. "I saw some of Lord Xian's Goons. They were sneaking around."

"Wait, let me get this straight. Xian's Goons. The big obnoxious _loud_ ones, were 'sneaking' around?" Kim clarified.

Kat nodded her head. "Yeah, I know it sounds strange. But it looked like they were looking for something."

"That does seem peculiar." Billy agreed.

Trini frowned, "Where did you see this group of Goons?" She asked Kat.

"On the east side of the park, where the thick patch of trees are." She answered. "I stayed out of sight, didn't want them to see me."

"Smart choice." Adam voiced; the rest agreed.

Kim shivered at the thought of being caught by a group of Goons alone. "Come on guys," She started walking towards the parking lot, "let's get out of here. This place is starting to give me the creeps."

Kat sighed, "I second that."

They walked to the parking lot and all got into Billy and Trini's SUV. They decided it best if they all rode together and would come back for the other two vehicles in the morning. They headed to the Oliver's home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The kids are out again. They must have been really sleepy, to fall back asleep so easily. I know I couldn't even if I tried." Tanya said, rubbing her swollen belly.

Cassie sighed, running her hands through her hair. "Yeah, the poor little dears." She gently removed her daughter's head from her lap and laid it on the soft pillow beside her. She pulled the blanket up to Katie's chin. She then stood up and stretched out her limbs. "How long have we been down here?" She asked.

Tanya leaned her back against the firm wall behind her. She repeated Cassie's actions and pulled Jessie's and Andy's blankets up to their chins. It was a little chilly in the basement, but she wasn't sure if it was the actual temperature or her nerves making her feel this cold. She had her on blanket pulled up to her baby bump. "I don't know Cass, minutes, hours, whatever it's been, it's been torture."

"I'm so restless, just sitting down here, not knowing what's going on." She told Tanya, as she started pacing the floor.

Tanya looked up at Cassie's moving silhouette. It was dark, but there was a little light coming from a high small window, so she could see her friend slightly. "Well, there's no way we can check. If we use any electrical device, we may become a target. You saw the news. The Goons are now hitting residential areas." She responded to her friend.

Cassie stopped pacing, and looked to where her adjusted eyes told her Tanya was. "I know, but I-"

There was a light noise. "What was that?" Tanya whispered.

"I don't know." Cassie answered in a low voice. She moved to the window and used a chair to see through it. She saw nothing.

"You think it was our imagination?" Tanya asked.

Cassie's eyes narrowed. "Maybe." She noticed the neighbors' bushes moving, but that could have easily been the wind. She glanced down at Tanya when they both heard a much louder clanking noise. She turned her gaze back to peer out the window. One of the neighbor's trash can was toppled over. "But that sure wasn't." She hopped down from the chair, and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Whispered Tanya.

"I'm going to go check it out. You stay with the kids, keep quiet." She placed a foot on the bottom step, before turning back to Tanya. "If I'm not back in five minutes, don't come looking for me and lock the door."

"Cassie…" Tanya started, not sure what to say.

"I mean it Tanya." She told her and headed up the stairs with slow heavy steps. She opened the door at the top and exited the basement, unsure of what could be on the other side.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yellow and Green raced side by side to the battlefield. Luckily for them, Xian's army and the military had yet to collide. They just might be able to stop this yet. Yellow looked out into the distance. They were much closer, with only a mile to go. She turned to Green. "We're almost there. Are you as nervous as I am?" She asked her teammate.

Green shook her head. "More so." They shared a tense chuckle.

"As we get closer, I'll make a stand between the two forces. Maybe convince our side to retreat." Yellow explained.

"You know they won't." Green stated.

Yellow sighed, "Yeah, I know. Which is why you are going to take out Xian's army from the rear."

Green raised a brow from beneath her helmet. "And how do you propose I do that Livvy?"

Yellow smirked from beneath hers. "Once we are halfway there, take flight. We're morphed, so our powers are enhanced, and if I remember correctly, when morphed you-"

Green nodded her head. "Fly like a comet."

"And what do comets do best upon impact?" Yellow asked her.

She slowed to a stop. Yellow followed her, turning to her questioningly. "You want me to crash?"

"We're protected by our suits Sam." Yellow explained. "And you don't have to crash. Just punch through a few hundred or so at that speed."

Green considered this plan. "And Maura and Raptor?"

"They won't see it coming." Yellow said. "Our best bet is a surprise attack. Their attention will be on me. And with your ability to fly, you're the best at sneaking behind."

Green nodded once more. "You're right. But you can do the same from the front. We both know the military is not going to retreat, so save your breath. And Xian's two lackeys will already be distracted by the army. So you should run in invisible." She suggested.

Yellow nodded her head, it all made sense. "Right. Then I could hit them with my sonic boom!" Yellow yelled enthusiastically, punching her fist into the air.

Green laughed. "Sonic Boom? Really? That's what you're calling it?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Yellow replies, "I'm testing it out."

"Well Hun, keep testing." Green patted Yellow on the shoulder with a laugh, before levitating off of the ground. "Regroup after the surprise wears off. I'm betting Maura and Raptor will not be happy."

Yellow looked up at Green. "Bet. Be careful Sami."

"You too Livvy." Green gave Yellow a salute before shouting, "Gotta fly!" And she flew higher into the sky until she could no longer be seen.

'Gotta fly?' Yellow looked at the clouds. "I should get a catch phrase." She said aloud, before she too disappeared while running to the battleground, with only the dust as proof of her presence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Omega, have you located the entrance?" White asked as they walked along the side of the huge mountain. They were halfway up. Blue walked ahead of him, feeling the groves of the mountain surface, looking for irregularities in its formation.

"_Affirmative Tommy! I am sending you the navigation sequence now."_ Omega said through their com-link.

Blue looked over his shoulder as White asked, puzzled. "Navigation sequence?" Just as the question escaped his lips, they both saw a thick blue line with a flashing green arrow before them. "Umm, Connor? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes Tommy." Blue answered as he looked at the path before him. "It appears that our helmets have a GPS system encoded in them. How… remarkable." Blue said, before glancing back at his partner. "Shall we?"

"Yeah man, lead the way." White answered, before following Blue further up the mountain.

Five minutes later, they found their way to a slightly 'hidden from view' entrance. "From the looks of things, no one's been in this area for a long time. I think this might be a secret entrance." Blue said after surveying the undisturbed surroundings.

"Good. That means no guards." White pointed out. He moved closer to the oval shaped door. He felt around it looking for a doorknob or keypad. "Any suggestions as to how we are getting inside?" He asked his blue clad comrade.

Blue sighed, "If I had the specifications for this door, I could have probably found a way…" His voice trailed off as he looked closer. He then pressed in a button under his helmet, near where his ear would be. "Omega, come in please."

"_Yes Connor, what can I do for you?"_

"Are our helmets equipped with some sort of x-ray vision?" Blue asked. White tilted his head to the side, wondering why Blue was asking such a question.

"_Why yes Connor, just shout the command _SV2 Activate._"_

"SV2?" White asked.

"_Yes. It stands for Superfluous Visualization Two"_

"Superfluous Visualization Two?" White asked.

"_Yes Tommy, Superfluous Visualization Two."_

Blue was slightly fascinated by this. "Omega, how many are there?"

"_There are six. SV1is your Zoomed vision, SV2 is of course your Xray vision, SV3 is your Heat vision, SV4 is your Microscopic vision, SV5 is your Night vision, but becomes default at night or whenever dark. And of course you have your SV Default, your regular vision. Does that answer your question Connor?"_

"Yes Omega, thank you." Blue thanked him.

"_You are welcome."_

Blue disconnected the link. He looked at White. "Who knew?"

White shook his head, "When we get back, I'm finding the owner's manual."

Blue laughed, "Good luck with that." He then moved back to the door. "Okay, here goes nothing. SP2 Activate!" He shouted. "Whoa…" He looked around.

White nodded his head. "How is it?"

Blue turned to him and nearly jumped out of his skin. He could see through Tommy's mask, then past his skin to his muscle, then his organs, and then bones. He turned from his friend, shaking his head. "In the words of Alex, Wicked. The longer you look at something, the more layers you go past. I saw your bones man."

"That is wicked." White said before focusing back on their mission. "Okay man, what do you see on the other side of this door?" He asked, motioning to the odd shaped door.

Blue focused on one spot. "I can see a long corridor. It's empty, so that's a plus." He then focused on pulling the vision back some layers. The door now wasn't totally transparent, he could see a large air lock handle. "Okay, I think I can open the door. I see the handle. I'm going to try and turn it."

White, not wanting to be snuck on, watched their surroundings. "Okay man, make it quick. I think I hear something." White said becoming alert at the sound of something moving closer to them.

Watching the handle, Blue focused his mind to move it counterclockwise. It wasn't budging, so he tried clockwise. "There." He whispered to himself as he noticed it nudge a bit. He focused harder and witnessed it turning fully and smoothly until there was a distinct _CLICK!_ He turned to White, "That's our cue man." He said, before pulling the door open with his mind and stepping through.

White watched Blue disappear through the door, just as he heard voices. 'Just in time.' He thought to himself as he followed his teammate, and allowed the door to shut behind them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This is sooo weird. I'm starting to feel like we're trapped in the Twilight Zone." Rocky said, while glancing back behind them to see the lights shutting off. It gave him the chills.

Zack chuckled, "Better that than _Twilight_. I'm telling you, Cass and Katie _cannot_ get enough of that vampire-werewolf deal." He shook his head. "I don't get it."

"Hey! It's a great book series. And the movies are pretty good." Aisha said, defending one of her favorite shorelines.

Rocky rolled his eyes. "You would say that. All you women are alike." He said, pinching her rear.

"Hey!" She jumped at his touch. Everyone turned to her causing her to fight a blush. "I resent that very much." She said, glaring at her husband. "I'm sure if you guys would just read the book, you'd see how great it is." She suggested.

They immediately started laughing. "Um _no_ thank you. I'd rather sit that one out." Jason said, laughing.

"I'm with Jase on this one Aisha. And please don't repeat that idea to Kim. Last thing I need is for her to have me join her book club." Tommy said cringing at the idea. Jason let out a boisterous laugh. "I don't know what you're laughing for. Kat's president of that book club." He reminded his red clad friend.

That put an abrupt stop to Jason's laughter. He started scratching the back of his head. "Uh, right, forgot about that." He then turned to Aisha. "So… you're not going to mention any of this, right…?"

Aisha tilted her head to the side. "Hmm… tell ya what… I'll sleep on it." His face fell slightly and she bursted out laughing.

"Cold Sha," Zack said with a laugh, "You cold." They all shared a laugh as they turned the next corner. Then suddenly, all was silent.

Aisha gasped, "Do you think… could this be-"

Tommy took a step forward and laid his hand on the double doors before them. He nodded his head in response to Aisha's unasked question. "I think this is it guys."

Rocky glanced over his shoulder. Darkness. "Well, there's no where left to go but forward. Lead the way man." He told Tommy.

Tommy looked at the others. They all nodded their heads.

"Finally, we'll get some answers." Jason stated as he moved to the other door, getting ready to push it.

"Let's do this." Zack added, clenching and unclenching his fist, he was so anxious about finding the kids.

Tommy nodded his head, "Alright." He grinned, then looked at Jason. With a nod of his head, they both pushed the double doors open.

They walked through the threshold and into the lit room. "Oh my God." Aisha couldn't help but gasp. "It's, it's amazing."

The sound of her voice drew the attention of the other occupants in the room. "Aye, yi, yi! The intruders!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**AN: Yay! New Chapter! And just in time for Labor Day too. :-) I'm awesome. Well I would be if I can get updates on all of my chapters before Monday. Hmmm….. that sounds like a challenge. Well then, I ACCEPT! LOL.**

**Thanks for reading. Closer to the end yay. I'm excited cuz I never thought the day would come and now it's totally close.**

**Okay, now for real, tell me what you think. Thanks again for readying.**

**And PLEASE…**

… **as Always…**

…**. …. REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter TwentyThree: Around the World

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

_._

**Their Children**

.

**Chapter 23: Around the World**

.

Rocky looked around the room in awe. "This is much cooler than the Command Center. Oomph!" He winced in pain, as he rubbed his side. "Ow babe. That hurt." He whisper whined to his wife. Aisha simply rolled her eyes as they stepped further into the room. He could have sworn he heard her reply, 'ya big baby,' but couldn't be sure.

_"Aye, yi, yi! The intruders!"_

Their attention was immediately pulled to the little robot gesturing animatedly in the middle of the room. Zack raised a brow and glanced back at Rocky. "Umm, Alpha… junior?" He said with a smirk. Rocky simply chuckled in return.

"Okay, Tommy, our next move?" Jason whispered to his friend.

"Uh, I was hoping _you_ could tell _me_ bro." Tommy whispered back.

Jason shook his head with a grin. "No such luck."

"Right." Tommy breathed, before directing his attention to the woman beside the android. "Uh, hi. We are looking for our kids." He braved stepping even closer. "Um, we are former-"

"We know who you are, Originals." Phaedra stated blandly, her back turned. "However, we haven't the time for this." She added, annoyed as she turned to face the former rangers.

Aisha pushed through Jason and Tommy who stood in front of all of them. She looked angry. "Listen lady. You had better make the time, because we aren't going anywhere without answers." The short yellow clad woman placed her hands on her hips with a no nonsense look on her face.

Jason smirked, nodding his head towards Aisha. "What she said." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

Phaedra frowned at their candor. However, before she could say anything, Omega ran up to them. "Aye, yi, yi! You are the Ranger's parents! Nice to meet you all! I am Omega-360!" He immediately started to shake their hands. "How do you do? How do you do? How do you do? …"

The ex-rangers were a little startled. However, they greeted him kindly. After all, he reminded them of their old friend Alpha-5.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With one last backwards flip, Pink delivered a fierce kick, immediately shattering the jaw of the last Goon. He disappeared once defeated. She took a second to catch her breath. These guys were becoming more difficult. Or at least she was becoming more tired. She decided to walk around the city for a few minutes to make sure there was no more trouble. It was strange how empty the streets were. Usually the business district was more populated this time of day. At least it was when she had visited Sydney, Australia with her parents in the past.

Pink halted in her steps as she looked off into the distance. She narrowed her eyes in concentration; seconds later, her eyes glowed inside her helmet. She scanned the area swiftly. After a few short scans, she sighed. 'Nothing. Good.' She thought to herself, before releasing her gift. "Omega. Fox ready for teleportation to next Goon hot spot." She stated clearly after connecting with the C-Deck communications link.

"_Omega reading you loud and clear. Teleporting you now."_

Pink sighed has she waited for the tingling pull that's associated with teleporting through the morphing grid. She looked off into the distance. Her eyes stopped on the opera house, which clearly suffered damage from the Goon attack. It was the last thing she saw before being lifted off of the ground and leaving the city behind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Woah!" Red yelled before dodging an attack on his right. He flipped back ten feet. "You guys aren't playing." He quickly surveyed the area. There was really only a handful left fighting him. And about ten still going after civilians. The place was a wreck. Different vendor stands were crashed and flipped over. People live stock were loosed and escaped, if not killed in the ruckus. Red grew more angry with every piece of destroyed property, including the homes that he saw. He'd always wanted to visit Cairo, but not like this.

'I need to finish this now.' He thought to himself, before shouting, "Power Bow!" Immediately upon those words, his weapon manifested itself in his hands.

His first plan of action was to aim and shoot at the Goons still chasing after Egyptians. He was able to shoot three, before one of the six Goons surrounding him attacked. He swiftly dodged the punch, then pulled an arrow out and stabbed the Goon in the throat with it. He pulled it back out and threw it at the one running towards him; it landed in the Goon's chest. He knocked another back with the bow itself, jumped high into the air, and then shot an arrow, with the aid of the bow this time, right in between the Goons eyes.

Landing on his feet, Red turned to the side, and ran away from the last three Goons on his trail. He ran towards the remaining seven in the crowd. He channeling his power, he quickly shot seven fire arrows into the crowd. Using fire arrows instead of power arrows allowed him to eliminate the Goons without harming the civilians. Fire arrows only purified evil; and in this case it meant killing it all together. Red didn't know how he knew this, he just did.

"Now that that's taken care of…" He mumbled to himself before stopping dead short. He turned around looking at the Goons still chasing him. He grinned behind his helmet and raised his bow. Three power bows manifested. "On second thought…" He said has his grin morphed into a smirk. "Why not go out with a bang?" The tips of the arrows lit up in flames before he released them. The three arrows traveled at an alarming speed towards the Goons, who at the last moment tried to dodge. But it was in vain as Red watched each arrow hit its mark and three mini explosions go off.

Red willed his Power Bow away and connected to the C-Deck. "Omega. Bull here. Teleport me to my next city." He commanded. He could hear a lot of murmuring behind him. He turned to see the people of Cairo staring at him as they spoke to one another. Another second went by and then they were applauding. He raised his left hand to wave, but before it was even halfway up, he was engulfed in his signature color and headed to his next destination.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He crashed his mace into the head of another Goon. Three tried jump on him simultaneously; however, Black was not having it. He used his strength and instantly tossed them away as though they weighed nothing. He kicked, punched, and elbowed them all into submission. When he first arrived in Argentina, he promptly recognized the Microcentro of Buenos Aires. To be truthful, the Avenida 9 De Julio was a dead giveaway, considering it is the world's widest avenue. He silently thanked his old social studies teacher; otherwise, he'd have no idea where he was.

What angered he straightaway on arrival, was the countless bodies that littered the walkways. He started checking vitals; luckily many were still alive, just injured. But still, there were too many deaths. He tried to help them, but the Goons showed up. He guessed they weren't done with the locals. He called upon his Power Mace and had been smashing heads since.

Thankfully, some of the people regained consciousness and started helping each other. Even the paramedics arrived on the scene. So he no longer had to worry about them. He focused his energy on ridding them of every last Goon.

There were still about twenty left. Black shook his head; he was getting tired of this. He knew there were others who needed him elsewhere. He looked at the mob charging at him. Without thinking he threw his mace down the middle of the group. It knocked the first in the face and preceded to the do the same to the six standing directly behind him. In the meantime, Black was delivering fierce hits to the ones that were able to make it to him.

The mace hit its last mark before halting mid-air, and making a beeline straight for its owner. But on the way, it knocked out several more Goons. Black crushed the face of a Goon with his elbow, before pausing to catch his Power Mace and striking the last Goon standing on his other side. Once they were all defeated, they disappeared.

Black turned to face where all of the people had been. Luckily, those who had been alive were already taken away. His shoulders slumped as he looked at the few who hadn't been so lucky. "Tiger ready for next city. There's nothing left to do here." He stated sadly into the comm-link. He hated to leave the bodies behind, but he knew that they would be taken care of soon. He was bathed in a dark light, but before he was pulled away by the morphing grid, he let out a whisper. "I'm sorry."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cassie crept through the Oliver's main level. She swiftly moved through the living room after checking the door and windows. She made extra care to avoid being seen through the windows. She soon made her way back down the hall from where she had come from. Passing the stairs, she didn't think it necessary to check up stairs if there was no indication that anyone had entered the house. She passed by the basement door as she continued to head for the kitchen. The house was dark, as they had turned off all of the lights. She walked into the spacious kitchen. Everything appeared fine. She checked the door and the windows.

She let out a soft sigh. She was relieved. Cassie softly chuckled to herself, before noticing that the door leading to the garage was slightly ajar. "Didn't we close that?" She wondered out loud. She noticed a movement in the reflection of the picture frame beside the door. Her eyes widened as she turned in time to see a fist coming her way. Startled Cassie moved backwards to dodge the attack, but ended up falling over a chair. "Aahhh!" She let out a screamed before her back hit the floor.

Using the same chair as a shield, she blocked a kick, before delivering a swift one of her own. As the Goon fell backwards, she quickly made her way to her feet. Before she knew it, more Goons entered the kitchen through the garage. 'How the hell did they get in.' She wondered, before moving backward. The kitchen was becoming too full. There was no way she could fight them all in here. She backed into the hallway. This way she could handle them one at a time.

The first Goon to enter the hall was given a mouth full of foot. The force of the kick sent him smashing face first into the wall, knocking over a wedding picture in a frame from Tiffany & Co. Cassie had to wince at that. "Ooh, sorry Kim." She said.

She quickly dodged to the left before delivering a jab and right upper cut to the next Goon in her face. Thankfully as they dropped they disappeared. 'Just like putties.' She smirked as she thought of the creatures her husband has described to her during his many ranger days stories. Her smirk was quickly wiped off of her face as she was kicked in the gut. She fell to the ground and slid all of the way down the hall and into the living room. She gasped and coughed, not believing how much it hurt. "Well you're not exactly a ranger anymore." She mumbled to herself. She released a sigh a relief as she noticed them passing by the basement door. "That's right boys," She said, rising to her feet. "Come and get it." She pushed the pain to the back of her mind as she prepared for the fight of her life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Billy sat in the driver's seat, keeping five over the speed limit. The others kept a consistent conversation while he drove in silence. They were discussing the possible plans of action they could take depending on what Jason and the others found. Trini suddenly realized her husband had not added any input of his own. And that was unlike Billy.

"You okay? You're very quiet." She asked him. This grabbed everyone's attention as they immediately quieted down.

Billy looked over at his wife worriedly, before returning his eyes to the road ahead. "I was just going over what Kat had said. Why would the Goon's be in that part of the park, headed in that direction?"

Kat nodded her head. "I thought it was strange too. I mean, there's really nothing in that direction but-"

"Residential areas." Adam finished as he narrowed his eyes.

Trini's eyes widened as she looked at Kim. "Kim!"

"Oh no!" Kim's widened as well as everyone's. "Billy-"

"Already on it." Billy said as he slammed his foot on the gas. "Hold on." He couldn't care less about the speed limit at this point. He just hoped they wouldn't be too late.

They sped through the dark streets, heading straight to the Oliver's Residence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Now that the introductions are over. Perhaps you can check on the rangers Omega." Phaedra stated to the android.

"Yes. Of course Phaedra." He stated before hobbling over to the console.

Jason narrowed his eyes at the beauty standing before them. "Well you know who we are, all about our past, and you obviously know our children and their whereabouts. So, how about you even up the playing field? We can start with a name and move on from there." He took a few steps closer, with his arms crossed.

Phaedra gave him a pointed stare.

"_Sister, it is okay. Zordon permits it. Tell them what they wish to know."_

'Well, if Zordon wishes it.' Phaedra replied to her sister. She then cleared her voice. "Very well." She stated and walked back to her place beside the console. "I permit you to stay. However, the answers you seek will have to wait. The current situation deserves my undivided attention."

"And what _is_ the situation?" Zack asked as they moved closer to where the two were.

"Take a look for yourself. Omega, show all ranger activity." Phaedra ordered then gestured for them to turn around.

They did as silently instructed and turned. They were surprised to see the entire wall light up with moving images. Aisha raised her hand to her mouth. "Oh my… Rocky?"

Rocky grabbed her hand. "Yea, I see it babe. I can't… believe it however." He then turned to Tommy. "Those are our kids right?"

Tommy nodded his head. "It looks like it. Wow…"

Zack grinned. "You could say that again. Look at them go!" He patted Jason on the back. "Just like the old days, huh?"

"Yeah, man… yeah." Jason responded with a light smile of his own. The kids were all morphed and they were fighting exceptionally. It was quite a sight.

They watched as Red, Black, and Pink were all teleported to new locations. Phaedra's frowned. 'Something's not right.' She entered a few key sequences into the monitor in the console before her. Immediately she saw each of the ranger's vitals. Everyone was normal; that is all but one. She tapped the screen, clicking the pink highlighted name. Tiffany's vitals enlarged until it was the only one showing on the screen. 'What is this?' Phaedra wondered to herself. Her eyes suddenly widened. 'Oh no!' She clicked out of the screen. She glanced at the Originals still watching the viewing wall. "Omega, man the C-Deck until I return." She says curtly before walking away from the console and off of the Deck.

Once the doors were closed behind her, Phaedra broke out into a sprint and headed to the ranger's common room. She went immediately to Tiffany's room, thrusting the door open. She paused at the doorway and her eyes grew worried. "This is not good." She said aloud. She slowly walked to the night stand beside the bed and picked up the object resting on its surface. Gripping the head gear in her hand, Phaedra made her way out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Maura and Raptor stood at the head of their army of Goons. They watched as the UN's assigned military detail made their way closer to them. "Look at the fools Maura. They stand no chance." Raptor growled with a cruel chuckle.

"Not alone. But with the aide of the rangers, I wouldn't be so sure. So stay focused, and keep your eyes opened." Maura reprimanded harshly. "I'm very certain those power brats will be here any minute now."

No sooner had those words escaped her lips that a loud explosion sounded behind them. "What was that?" Raptor asked, as they witnessed a sections of their army get whipped out by what appeared to be a green blur with missile like force.

Maura growled. "It's the Power Rangers!" She turned to Raptor. "Signal the troops, we're moving forward."

Raptor did just that. And they started running towards the human army at an alarming speed. Raptor and Maura stopped short as a blast blew across before them, ripping through the dark ground along the way. "Now what was _that_? Raptor growled before stumbling to the ground as a blast directly behind them sent him and Maura off their feet. "How is it that we're the one's being attacked?"

"Shut up! And pay attention!" Maura yelled at him. "There are telltale signs, look for them." She watched as a green blur went through her army again. "See there!" She pointed for Raptor to follow. "That's a Power Brat!" She pulled an elongated stick from her hair. "But I'll take care of them." She pointed it high into the air and sent an electric bolt towards the blur. It made contact and the Green Ranger went sailing through the sky.

"Sami!" A voice their left sounded.

"And there you are." Raptor grinned before opening his mouth and blowing out a stream of fire. The flames reached too close to Yellow.

"Aahh!" Yellow screamed before backing away. She lost her concentration and her invisibility lifted. Her suit was a little scorched. She glared at Raptor, even though she knew he couldn't see her eyes. "I'd like to see you try that again."

"With pleasure." He said, before taking a deep breath and blowing a strong wave of flames in her direction.

Yellow smirked, "I was hoping you would." She then immediately went invisible and sent a sonic blast his way, sending his flames back to him. It was a direct hit that sent him flying back. Yellow started laughing as she became visible once more.

"A little early to celebrate don't you think." A smooth voice said behind her.

Yellow turned around in time to watch an electrical current head her way. Seeing no time to evade it, she closed her eyes and braced for impact. Yet it never came. She opened her eyes in confusion. She immediately broke into a smile. "Thanks for the save."

Green looked down at her friend, who she was holding high up in the sky. "What are friends for Livvy?" She asked jokingly and then lowered to the ground. "I guess the surprise tactic is over."

Once Yellow's feet touched the ground, Green stepped next to her. "Yeah, and by the looks of things. We're gonna need back up." Yellow observed, looking at the still massive army of Goons and Raptor and Maura.

Green nodded her head. "I agree. I'll make the call. … C-Deck this is Owl. We're gonna need back up. And fast."

"_Back__up__is__on__its__way.__"_ Came Omega's voice.

"Alright then." Yellow started, "Let's do this. You ready?"

Green nodded, "As I'll ever be." She replied, before they both moved into a fighting stance. The UN militia still marching nearer in the distance behind them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Red stood in the middle of the Aga Khan University campus located in Nairobi, Kenya. When he arrived most of the faculty and students had already dispersed. They were all locked away indoors. Which he was glad for, considering it made his job easier. He's been fighting nonstop; with his bow and without. He's been able to cut the numbers.

"_Red Bull, this is Omega. You are needed in Ecuador. Contact once you are ready for teleportation."_

"Alright ladies! It's been fun, but I'm going to have to cut this dance short." He called his Power Bow once more and held it up high. "Flame Torrent!" Once the command was shouted, bursts of flame arrows shot from the bow high into the air. Her spun in a circle, sending the thousands of arrows into the crowds of Goons. The arrows struck as they cascaded down from the heavens.

Once there were none left, Red contacted Omega. "Omega, Bull here, send me to Ecuador." And with that, he was pulled away in a glow of red.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Black Tiger, this is Omega. You are needed in Ecuador. Contact once you are ready for teleportation."_

"Agh, we'll see about that." Black mumbled to himself while on the ground on his back. He let the Goons get the better of him. He quickly hopped to his feet and roundhouse kicked the first one that came into his line of vision. He was in Moscow, in Red Square. He grabbed the ankles of the next Goon started spinning around. He used the Goon's body to knock out most of the others. He finished by letting go and watching them crashed into eachother.

"Time for the final touch." He was hesitant. "I really hate to do this to the square but… Tiger's Roar!" He called for his Power Mace, raised it into the air and slammed it down onto the ground. The ground broke apart leading to where the last mob of goons stood. The blast knocked them away and most of them disappeared before they hit the ground.

Black called his mace away. "Alright Omega. Tiger is ready." He said. Looking at the broken square in regret, he allowed the black light to pull him away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pink quickly caught her Power Fans as they returned to her. She was making quick work of the Goons that populated the Jardine House in Hong Kong, China. The strange part of this fight was the fact that all of the Goons were situated inside of this building and nowhere else in the city. This fact made her wonder what it was they could have possibly been after. She would have asked them, but once she had appeared, it was clear that they were interested in more than talking.

You would think that there wasn't enough space for her to fully utilize the power of her fans, but she was making do fairly well. She'd either toss them away from her and hit her opponents farther away from her, or she'd hold onto them and strike down the ones nearest her.

"_Pink Fox, this is Omega. You are needed in Ecuador. Contact once you are ready for teleportation."_

"Already?" Pink questioned aloud. "Well guys, it's time to say goodbye." She uttered before holding her Power Fans out at her sides. "Don't worry, we'll always have Hong Kong." She grinned as she began to spin, just as the Goons jumped her. Unfortunately for them, her spinning increased and her fans became like helicopter blades. Needless to say, the Goons stood no chance.

Pink slowed her spinning until she was completely stopped. "Woah, talk about a dizzy spell." She mumbled, finding it difficult to stand straight. She shook her head slightly to clear the fuzz. "Um, Fox ready for transport. Send me to Ecuador." She communicated. A pink ray of light lifted her and took her away leaving an empty disarrayed corridor in her wake.

**.**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**.**

**AN: Well there's Chapter 23 for ya. Hope there was plenty of action. So much going on. Just so you know, I'm trying to show that everything is happening more or less simultaneously. I really hope that's being conveyed. So much closer to the end and the big battle.**

**So the parents reached the C-Deck. Oliver household is being attacked. Billy and the others desperately race to the rescue. Tiffany unfortunately has forgotten a very important piece of equipment. The attacks around the world have been sustained. And Sami and Livvy have their hands full with Maura and Raptor; yet still the government's army marches forward. Our poor rangers have too much on their plate.**

**Up next we get to see what's happening with Tommy and Connor and the U.N. So Stay Tuned!**

**Oh yes… and As Always… … … … **

**… …** **PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	25. Chapter TwentyFour: Back to Action

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

**Chapter 24: Back to Action**

**.**

**OOOOO**

.

The security guard slid to the floor in a slump. "Please tell me we're getting closer to the world's leaders. It feels wrong knocking out civilians."

Blue just stared at White. "Don't worry Tommy. They're trained for worse." He said before continuing down the corridor.

White rose his hands into the air animatedly. "True, but they aren't our enemies. Xian is." He argued while following after his friend.

"I don't like any more than you do, but we have a higher objective here." Blue pointed out. "Wait." He said holding up his hand.

White stopped at Blue's side. "What's up?" He whispered. Blue turned to look at his comrade. He tilted his head, motioning for White to look around the corner. White did as motioned. He witnessed four guards standing outside a large door. He pulled back out of sight and looked at his friend. "Well, that's more guards than we've seen in one spot so far. I'm willing to bet that the people we are looking for are behind that door."

Blue nodded his head. "Yes, I concur." He raised his hand to his chin, well bottom of his helmet, in thought. "We'll need to proceed cautiously. It's best to be quick and swift."

"Right. There's four, so two each." White added. Right before they ran out into the perpendicular hallway, they noticed movement in their peripheral vision. "On second thought…" White began as they turned to see a group of men running in their direction. The group consisting of six armed officers began shouting at them and creating a lot of noise, which earned the attention of the group of four in the connecting hallway. "You get to that door. I'll make quick work of these guys."

Blue could hear the other guards heading their way. With a quick wave to White, he ran around the corner and ran right into two of the four guards. Upon seeing their weapon drawn, he immediately disarmed and head-butted the first one. Then with the rifle in his hands, he slammed the end of its handle onto the shoulder of the second. It wasn't too forceful to cause too much harm, but enough to knock him out. Tossing the gun to the ground, Blue noticed the other two guards aiming their weapons. He braced himself.

OOOOO

(Imagine this next scene like the fight scenes in 300 =))

White watched as the group of military personnel approached him. He was now alone in the hall with them. 'Gotta make this quick.' He thought to himself. As they neared him, he ran at them full speed. And for White, that's pretty fast. He zipped past the first two, and made a beeline for the rear. He delivered a punch to the man(1) at the rear, while kicking a rifle out of the hand of the woman(2) at his side. The force of the kick sent her reeling backwards into the next man(3). While the two were falling to the ground, another woman(4) sent a punch in Blue's direction. He dodged and sent a high kick to her middle. She fell to the ground trying to catch her breath. The man(5) behind her immediately jumped to her defense, but received a jab and right upper cut to his chin which sent him flying backwards. White then zipped behind the first man(6) he passed by and slammed him into the wall.

White slowly turned around to face the last two conscious. Two of the soldiers (2 & 3) slowly made their way to their feet. The man reached for a dropped rifle, but White was too fast for him. His feet were kicked out from beneath him and he received a blow to the head. He was out cold. White turned his attention to the last standing weapon wielding woman. She clearly grabbed while he was busy knocking out the guy. White rose his hands into the air, looking at the rifle she had aimed. "Ma'am, you don't want to do this. I'm on your side."

She raised it a little higher. "Yeah, I can see that." She said sarcastically motioning to her comrades out cold on the floor. However, unfortunately for her, White used her weakness against her. In the short second her eyes moved to her fallen teammates, White moved in, pushed the gun aside and gave her a quick karate chop to the neck. She fell against him.

Gently lowering her to the ground, White murmured, "I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I said that I was sorry?" He then stood up, looking at her unconscious silent state. "No, I didn't think so." He said, before speeding away.

OOOOO

The guns went off, but something was wrong. The two guards noticed that the bullets were ricocheting off of the blue intruder. "Hold your fire." The taller one said to the other.

The shorter one looked at his partner. He tossed his gun to the side and said, "I guess we gotta do this the old fashioned way." He grinned, flexing his fists before slamming one into the opposite palm. He then ran to Blue prepared to strike him down.

Blue easily dodged the first punch, but was caught by surprise to the kick. It was clear that this guy has had more training than the average soldier. However, as far as Blue was concerned, it made no difference. His armor had protected him from the kick. He calmly lifted the shorter male off of the ground by his collar and tossed him into the fairly low ceiling and watched him fall to the ground; alive, but unmoving. He then looked up at the scream coming from the taller one.

The tall guard watched as Blue treated his friend like a rag doll. Infuriated, he let out a battle cry and ran full speed at the intruder. However, before he met his mark, a white blur blocked his path and then all he saw was darkness.

"What took you?" Blue said while staring at the back of his longtime friend.

White turned around to face. "Guess I'm getting slow in my old age." He said jokingly. "But I still managed to get here just in the nick time." He stated motioning towards the guard he had just knocked out.

"You know I had him, right?" Blue asked lightly.

White shrugged his shoulders. "Now, we'll never know." He then dodged a play punch directed at him from Blue and laughed.

Blue shook his head and walked past White. "Well, let's get in there before more distractions show up."

White looked back behind them as if expecting to see more soldiers. "Why are they fighting us anyway?"

Blue paused and looked back at his friend. "Come on Tommy. Look at it from their point of view." He began as he turned back towards the door. "They are already on pins and needles because of Xian and his Goons. Now power rangers show up." He continued, stopping at the door and bending down on his right knee. "Sure, they've trusted power rangers in the past, but," He activated his X-ray vision to peer through the door, "they are probably having abandonment issues."

White crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not like our predecessors had a choice." He pointed out, while keeping an eye down the hall.

Blue eyed the interior of the door; more specifically the lock. Recognizing its schematics, he channeled his telekinesis to start undoing its combination. "Still, I'm not surprised that they are afraid of us too. These are dangerous times." There was a resounding _CLICK_ down the hall. "Which is why," He slowly opened the door, "it's important that we show the world that we are on their side." He pushed the door fully open.

White looked at his friend. "You're right. And today we start by convincing the U.N. to lay down their arms. And let us do our jobs." He stated before walking past Blue and through the doorway.

Blue looked down both sides of the hallway, before following behind. "Easier said than done." He mumbled, and then closed the door shut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I still can't believe it. This is all just so… surreal." Aisha said while watching the viewing wall.

Zack stood beside her. "You said it sistah." He watched his son deliver a powerful roundhouse kick. "Did we ever look _this_ awesome?"

"I like to think so." Rocky answered him, with his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Jason crossed his arms. "Yeah, it's all in the genes. Right bro?" He asked, nudging Tommy on the shoulder.

Tommy just stared mesmerized at what they were seeing. "Yeah man…" He responded absentmindedly. "I just wish the others could see this." He said thinking of Kim. Then his expression became perplexed. "Hey Omega," he called to the android in the room, "is there a way for us to see what our families are doing?"

Jason turned to look at Omega. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Can you manage it?"

"Aye yi yi, of course! I can manage anything!" He started punching codes into the console. "Viewing wall, show us the Ranger's families in the outside world." He commanded after inputting the last sequence.

Immediately the wall changed from the battling rangers to the basement of the Oliver's residence. There they could see Tanya standing in a defensive position. She held a bat in her hands. She was looking anxiously at something, while three scared children stood behind her. Jason's brow furrowed. "What are they looking at?"

Before they could get their answer, the screen switched over to the outside of the Oliver's residence. Here they watched a blue SUV pull to a stop halfway on the lawn and half way in the street. They saw their friends run out of the vehicle in a mad dash for the house. Aisha frowned she was getting worried, "Why are they so panicked?" She asked fearfully, without taking her eyes away from the scene.

Zack at once realized they had still not seen his wife. "Cassie…" He murmured to himself. He looked wildly at his friend beside him.

Rocky realized what was wrong. "Omega, show the inside of the house."

"Aye!" He shouted, before the screen switched to the interior of the Oliver's living room.

They all gasped at what they saw. There were Goons everywhere. The room was practically destroyed. But what shocked them the most was the sight of Cassie. Her abrasions were clearly visible and she stood on shaky legs. They watched her dodge a punch, but took a kick to the stomach. Zack was beside himself. Tommy unable to look any longer, pleaded to the sole android in the room. "Omega, please bring them here. Now!"

"Of course!" The android said before inputting the proper commands. He only hoped that he'd get them all in time.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The crack of the Power Whip sounded loudly on the battlefield. Yellow wielded her weapon with expertise as Goons ran at her in all directions. She flipped over one while snapping her whip back. It wrapped around the Goon's neck. Once her feet planted on the ground, she pulled with all of her ranger strength. The pull of the whip caused the Goon to lurch forward and over Yellow, colliding with several of its comrades on the other side. "Whoa. I'm good." She commented out loud in satisfaction.

Unfortunately, she did not see the Goon directly behind her sending a well-aimed punch in her direction. Luckily, before it could connect, a flash of pink blocked its path. Sending a butterfly kick to the Goon, Pink looked on in pleasure as it flew backwards onto its back. She quickly turned to her friend. "You were saying?"

Yellow turned around in time to see her friend knock the Goon back into last week. At Pink's question, she shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "Oh, you heard that?"

Pink just shook her head at her friend's antics. "Only you Livvy." She said. Then at the exact same time, they completed a side kick, taking care of a couple Goons coming at them. Suddenly five more appeared. "Really, we're talking here!" She exclaims, doing a couple front snap kicks followed by a few quick jabs.

Yellow swung her whip around, sending a few Goons to meet their maker. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at Pink with a shake of her head. "So rude."

Pink nods her head in agreement, before doing a quick back flip to avoid being sliced and diced by the butterfly swords, now imbedded into the ground where she once stood. She looked up at the creature who tried to assault her. "Raptor!"

Raptor stood proudly looking down at the Pink Ranger still crouched on the ground. He grinned, "In the flesh."

"Swords? Where did those come from?" Questioned Yellow, on the other side of Raptor. 'What else does this creep have up his sleeve?'

A growl escaped from Raptor. "I'll deal with you later." He gruffed, before spinning around and surprising Yellow by knocking her back with his tail.

Yellow was immediately swarmed by countless Goons.

"Livvy!" Pink yelled. She stood up and called out her Power Fans. She tossed one at Raptor, but he deflected with the use of the sword in his left hand, while used the one in his left to attack Pink.

Pink blocked the blade with the use of the Power Fan still in her left hand. Raptor was not fazed by this and tried to hit her with his other sword, but just as the blade started to come down on her, his arm received a deep cut from behind. "Aarrgghh!" He cried out from the pain.

Pink caught her Power Fan as it returned to her after delivering a nice blow to Raptor's arm. "What's the matter gator-breath? Ya gonna cry?" She taunted.

Raptor didn't like that one bit. "We'll see who's crying by the end of the day." He took a step towards her and opened his mouth wide, and sent a stream of flames her way.

OOOOO

Green stayed high in the air and in deep concentration. She was continuously dodging Maura's attacks. 'What is she? Some sort of witch?' She thought to herself. She was getting tired of this. She wasn't exactly defenseless. Green called on her Power Staff.

Maura send a bolt of energy from her wand to Green. Instead of dodging this time, Green stood her ground. She spun her staff in front of her in an alarming speed, causing Maura's attack to deflect. This surprised the sorceress, which Green took advantage of and made a beeline for the woman.

Maura saw this and pulled back her wand to shoot another beam of energy. She executed her attack perfectly, but Green easily dodged. Maura was not expecting that and was not prepared for the close proximity Green now was to her. However, before she could even contemplate another move, Green pulled back on her Power Staff and sent a blow directly to Maura's head.

The villainess flew back, knocking into many of the Goons. Green planted her feet on the ground only to be startled by a reddish light beaming down in front of her. She immediately moved into a fighting stance; relaxing only when she realized that it was her teammate who appeared. "Welcome to the battle front. What took you?" She asked in jest.

The Red Ranger assessed his surroundings before turning to face Green. "Really Samantha, I know you miss me and all, but let's keep things professional between us," He patted her on the shoulder. "okay?"

Green pushed Red's hand off of her shoulder. "Alex… don't be an as-"

"Samantha! Language dear." Red said aghast. "Tsk, tsk, what would our fearless leader say?"

Green held onto her staff, resisting the urge to knock the Red Ranger down a peg or two. "Now is not the time Alex." She reminded him as he did what he did best… annoying her.

Before Red could come up with a smart response, he noticed a blast of electricity headed their way. He grabbed onto Green's shoulders and pulled back, causing the both of them to stumble onto the ground while evading the blast. Red landing on his back with Green landing on top of him. "That was close." He remarked to his friend.

"Ya think?" Green asked before pushing herself up and immediately getting into a fighting stance. She starting looking around for Maura.

Red returned to his feet and mirrored Green in getting his defense up. "What was that?"

"Apparently that Maura lady has a stick that shoots out electrical current." Green explained. She didn't see Maura, but there were numerous Goons headed their way.

Red's Power Bow materialized in his hand. "I see." He raised his bow high, summoned three arrows, and the tips immediately lit up. He concentrated on the Goons nearing them. But before he could release the arrows, a soft voice stopped him.

Green's feet floated a little off of the ground. "I'll take care of these rejects. Go help the others." She told him, before flying straight for the Goons.

"Aye, aye captain." Red said giving her a sarcastic salute, even though she'd already left him. "Now where is everyone?" He surveyed his surroundings, and saw a larger group of Goons. "Bingo." He said, before running in that direction.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

.

"Sir, we've lost contact with the men." The militant man said running into the room filled with twenty or so diplomats of the 1st committee of the United Nations General Assembly. "The compound has been breached." Immediately a loud murmur dispersed throughout the room. Some people looked very anxious; while others were getting up from their seats ready to leave. However, before anything could get out of hand, the speaker in the room stepped forward to address the group.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please have a seat and calm down. Everything will be fine. I will find out what is happening." The man was Jarmo Viinanen, Permanent Representative of Finland to the United Nations and also the Chairman of the committee. He stepped to the side to question the man who entered the room with such news. "What do you mean, we've been breached?" He asked low enough so that the others could not hear.

"Well, sir-" The man began; however, he did not get the chance to continue as the side door to the room was thrown open. He immediately stepped in front of the Chairman, weapon raised and ready.

Everyone in the room turned in shock at the source of the disturbance. There, standing at the entrance to the room, were two figures; one in blue and one in white. One lady in the room stood from her seat. "Power Rangers!" She shouted, breaking the silence, and falling in a dead faint into the lap of the person sitting beside her.

White turned to Blue with a shrug of his shoulders. "Talk about making an entrance."

Blue just shook his head.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

.

The Goons were falling left and right. The sting of the Yellow Ranger's Power Whip was rubbing them in the wrong way. It got even more difficult for them as she would turn invisible time and again. Fortunately for them, she could not sustain the form for too long while utilizing so much of her power on the whip. But in the end, it did not matter, Yellow was still superior.

Yellow stood proudly over the carnage of Goons. They soon disappeared to wherever it is that they came from. In her peripheral vision, she could see a line of Goons headed her way. 'Here we go again.' She thought to herself. She had long since lost track of Pink and hoped that she was alright with Raptor. Noticing the creatures were getting closer, she prepared herself. However, just as she was about to attack first, the line of Goons started to dissipate. "What the…?" She questioned out loud. It was then that she noticed, something black and blurry bashing through them. She was so enthralled by the sight, she had not noticed the figure beside her. She jumped at his voice.

"Yeah, thought you could use some help." Came the warm deep voice of the Black Ranger. "Although," he began as he looked around at some of the Goons knocked out that had yet to vanish, "it looks like you're holding your own well enough here." He finished, turning his gaze to her as he expertly caught the Power Mace that flew into his extended hand.

"Marcus!" Yellow yelled, shocked at his presence. She forced herself to calm down. "How were things elsewhere?" Here she noticed his shoulders slump. "That bad?"

Black shook his head 'no'. "Worse. It's clear that Lord Xian means business."

Gripping her whip tightly, she responded fiercly. "Well, then, let's give it to him." She then turned to face the rest of the Goons not blasted by the Power Mace. "Starting with these tools."

Black nodded his head. "Agreed. Back to action!" He yelled, bracing himself as the Goons made their way to the two.

.

OOOOO

.

Pink found herself on her knees and slightly out of breath. 'This guy is tough.' She thought to herself. 'Even with foresight. I can't follow him.' She frowned beneath her helmet. 'It's like I'm losing power… energy…' She didn't understand why she was feeling this way. 'I lasted longer during training…'

"What's wrong Pinkie? Are you going to cry?" He asked before chuckling as he walked up to her.

Pink tried not to cringe at him throwing her words back into her face like that. She reached down to grab… dirt? Pink looked down around herself. "Oh no, my fans." She whispered. 'They must have disappeared from my energy drain.' She heard two crunches right before seeing two dirt stained boots stepping into her line of vision. She looked up to Raptor glowering savagely down at her. He opened his jaws wide. She could see an orb of fire igniting within the base of his throat.

Frozen in place, Pink could only watch as the ball of fire grew, until a stream of it shot her way. "Holy…!" She gasped while raising her arms to brace herself for the onslaught… of… 'Wait a minute.' … Seconds went by and… nothing… Pink calmly removed her arms from her face and jumped at the shock of what she saw. "Alex?"

Sure enough before her stood the Red Ranger as he took the full force of the hit. Red had his arms crossed in front of him in a defensive stance as he used his body to shield the Pink Ranger. At the shout of his name, he turned his head to the right to get a look at his friend behind. "You alright?" He asked her in concern.

Pink nodded her head immediately at his question. "Just a little tired."

"Tired?" Red frowned beneath his helmet. He turned his attention back to Raptor as the stream of flames died down. He quickly delivered a roundhouse kick to the creature's head, catching Raptor by surprise. The villain flew back some feet, giving Red some time to check on Pink. He turned to his friend and helped her to her feet. "What did you mean by tired Tiff?"

She immediately began shaking her head. "I don't know…"

"Did you remember to grab your head device?" He asked her firmly.

Pink was never as happy to be wearing a mask as she was now, considering how wide her eyes became. 'That's it! The device. No wonder I'm so drained.' She thought to herself. Then she noticed Red was waiting for a reply. She couldn't let him worry about her, he needed to focus on the fight; they both did. She nodded her head. "Of course, Alex. I wouldn't forget." She told him in what she hoped was reassuring voice.

Red just stared at her for a moment, as if assessing her body language. Somewhat satisfied with her answer, he nodded his head. "Okay then. Stay close to me. If your energy is draining, I want you near me so that I know you are safe." He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Pink smiled at him from behind her visor. 'What a guy.' She thought. She placed her hand on top of his. "Thanks Alex. That means a lot to me." They gazed at each other; momentarily forgetting the battle waging all around them.

Suddenly Red removed his hand from beneath hers and rubbed the back of his protected head. "Uh… yeah, n-no problem." He stuttered out. He almost mentally slapped himself for sounding like an idiot, but before he could, he noticed Raptor slowly getting up from the ground. "Can't he ever just stay down?" He groaned in complaint.

However, Pink hadn't noticed Raptor, she was too busy looking in the opposite direction. "Um, Alex… I think Killer Croc might be the last of our worries." She told him.

Red turned around to ask her what she was talking about, but paused before he could get any words out. "Uh… Tiffany?..." Red called while simultaneously summoning his Power Bow.

"Ye-yeah?" Pink asked, while summoning a Power Fan. It was less of a drain with one fan than two.

Pulling back the string on his bow, Red lit five arrows. "Run!" He shouted to her before releasing his bowstring and sending a stream of flaming arrows into the air. He concentrated on his power to keep the arrows continuously shooting.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Pink shouted as she summoned her second Power Fan. Although it made her feel slightly light-headed, she decided to push through the discomfort. She stayed at her friend's side, as she watched what looked like thousands of Goons headed their way at an alarming pace. "Xian must have sent reinforcements." She said dejectedly. They were finally making a dent in the goon army, and now this.

"My arrows are slowing their march a bit, but they'll be here any second." Red explained. He glanced back at Raptor and noticed the gator-man shaking his head while still on his knees. "Let's get out of here before_ he_ completely comes to." He said nodding towards Raptor.

Pink nodded in agreement. "We need to get to the others."

Red lead her past Raptor and further towards the frontline. He activated his com-link within his helmet. "Sami. Marcus. Livvy. Xian as sent reinforcements. Regroup at the frontline. We need to keep Xian's army from getting through to the military." He ordered firmly. He knew that this fight was just beginning. 'Dammit Tommy. You and Connor had better get here soon.' He frustratingly thought to himself as he and Pink continued to fight their way to the front to meet their teammates.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

"Look, I know you all are a little shocked." White stated loudly and clearly to the room as he and Blue stepped further instead. They halted once the few military men in the room ready and aimed their rifles. They raised their palms to face the room. "But I want you to know that we come in peace."

Everyone was quiet and still, that is everyone sans the Blue Ranger, as he turned his head to look at his friend, his hands dropping to his side. "Really? We come in peace?" He asked in a whisper.

White shrugged and whispered back. "Okay, I didn't really think that one through." He admitted. He then eyed everyone in the room. "Who's in charge here?"

The man near the podium stepped forward. "I am the Chairman of the United Nations 1st Committee. I am in charge here." He quickly and efficiently answered the White Ranger's question. "Now, would you mind telling us who you are? What do you want from us?" The chairman asked. "Did Lord Xian send you to stop us?" He asked fearfully. At this question, the armed men took a step closer to the rangers and removed their safeties.

"No. We are not on Xian's side." White assured him. "We are Power Rangers, defenders of the Earth and all her people. We are here to help. We are on your side." He told them strongly.

"How can we believe you? You'll abandon us. Like those before you." An older woman remarked from the back of the room. Everyone murmured amongst each other in agreement.

"Our predecessors gave their lives to protect us all." Blue argued. He made to continue, but White raised his hand to stop his friend.

"I'm sure there is not much we can say to prove this to you. So let us show you by our actions." White offered.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Asked the chairman.

"Let us fight for you. Call your army back and let us do what we do best." White told him.

"What you do best is roll over and die!" An angry man near the front of the room yelled. "We don't need your kind here. We will do what we should have done from the beginning, and defended our home ourselves. We don't need nor want you here." Everyone in the room shouted in agreement.

"But please, you don't understand." White started, but was interrupted as his teammate placed a hand on his shoulder.

Blue stepped forward. "Ladies and Gentlemen. The reason we've come to you today is to stop your nuclear attack on the moon."

"And they said they were on our side." Another man started. "Their trying to help Lord Xian!" His shouting caused more babbling.

"No, we are not." White proclaimed.

"If you go through with this attack, it will only hurt you. It will not reach the moon. Instead it will detonate once it breaches our hemisphere. There will be a backlash of catastrophic proportions that will pollute our air and ocean. It will spread at an alarming rate, decimating half of the planet within one week." Blue explained. He had no time for sugar coating. "The other half will be the unlucky ones. Spending a year in a slow death."

"Lies, all lies!" A short old man in glasses shouted stepping up to the rangers. "I am the lead scientist on this project. I've evaluated all sides to this. What you say simply is not true?"

Blue started to argue with him, but was stopped by another voice.

The chairman stepped forward. "Even if it were true. We are all in agreement to do what it takes to stop Lord Xian; or die trying." He said, sending the room into a quiet still.

White looked at him. "Do you even know what you are saying?" He asked the man. When he received no answer, he looked at everyone else. "Do you speak for everyone?" When White received nothing but nods and silence, he grew angry. "What gives you the right to speak for an entire people?"

The chairman stood tall. "I am the _Chairman _of the United Nations Disarmament and International Security Committee. Meaning that all of the Nations gave me the authority to speak for them." He answered stonily. "Now _Rangers_, please leave our building, before I have you escorted out.

White just stood there, unbelieving of what he just heard.

"Come White Ranger, I think it's best that we left." Blue said out loud to his teammate. "But first," and then as quick as lightning Blue sped to the controls on the mainframe computer and expertly disabled them all. He destroyed to the wires. Now it would take them a couple weeks to fix that.

The chairman turned red. "What are you doing?" He screamed.

But Blue was not done yet. He ran to the missile launch computer. It was much too sensitive to deactivate in the same way as the main computer. Instead he opted to access their files. He took a chip and inserted into the computer and infected the computer with a virus that would take months, if ever, to undo. Satisfied, he took the chip out.

While Blue was busy sabotaging the U.N.'s efforts. White flashed by everyone, disarming the guards, and protecting his friend. He was obviously way faster than Blue that no one even noticed him until he had already gone.

The chairman glared at the Blue Ranger. He grabbed a berretta off of one of the officers and aimed it at the meddling ranger. However before he pull the trigger, a blur of white entered his vision and in a flash, the Blue Ranger was gone. It wasn't until he looked around that he noticed that the White Ranger, too, had disappeared. "Dammit!"

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

A bright ray of light shined throughout the room. It caused everyone in the room to squint, not being able to fully see until the light finally died down. As the light faded, seven adults and three kids stayed in its place. The three kids, unused to the pressure of being teleported and also due to their young age, immediately passed out at arrival. They lied sprawled out on the floor.

The adults, like riding a bicycle, were able to adjust and land on their fit without a hitch. Well, all but one that is. Zack raced to his wife's side as he noticed her slumping to the ground. He caught her in her arms right before she made contact. "Cassie! Cassie baby, open your eyes."

Everyone ran to Cassie's side in concern. "Cassie!" Tanya shouted from her place beside the children. After checking that they were okay, she and Kat moved to their friend's side as well. "How is she?"

"I- I don't know…" Zack answered sounding broken. And then he noticed her eyes cracking open a little. "He- hey baby-"

Cassie tried to speak. "Mmm… mMar…arrc…"

"Shhh, don't speak honey. Marcus is just fine. We found them." Zack told her softly. Content, Cassie closed her eyes and went still. Zack was shaken by that. "No, no! Cassie, wake up. Cassie!"

Everyone looked on in shock. They hugged their respective spouses in sorrow. Until Tommy removed himself from Kim's arms at the sound of his friend's screams. He moved to Zack and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on man, we'll get her help."

Zack shook his head. "But she's… she's…" He couldn't say anything else.

Kat was immediately at his side, she grabbed one of Cassie's wrists. "Zack she's alive." She told his friend calmly. "She's still alive."

"Omega!" Jason shouted as he moved away from the group and looked around for android. 'Where is he?' He thought. "Omega, we need help!" He shouted. 'Where did that little robot disappear to?' Jason was becoming frustrated. "We need you to take us to the hospital!"

"I don't think that that will be necessary." Came a child's voice.

Jason as well as everyone else, surprised by the voice, turned to see Omega trailing into the C-Deck through the large double doors on the opposite side of the room from whence they came. But what shocked them the most was the young boy that accompanied the android. "Who are you?" Trini asked before she could help herself.

"Ah, it's good to see you again, young Yellow Ranger. I've missed you all dearly." Replied the boy as he looked over the former rangers. A frown came to his face as he noticed his third pink ranger crumpled in the arms of his teary faced first black ranger. He then nodded to Omega. "Inform Phaedra that her assistance is needed urgently."

After the A.I. made his exit, Kim took a step closer to stand beside her big bro'. "I'm sorry, do we know you?" She asked the boy.

The boy clasped his hands together. "I sincerely hope so. One would hate for their pupils to easily forget their mentor." He said mysteriously.

They all looked at each other slightly confused. Then one by one it dawned on them. Aisha looked at the boy with wide eyes. "Zo- Zordon?" She asked timidly, scared to believe it to be true and scared to believe it to be false.

"Yes my fierce Bear, it is I?" Zordon replied in his soft child voice.

Before anyone could reply, Adam shouted, "Tanya!" He grabbed his wife by the shoulders in an attempt to steady her as rocked on her feet.

Tanya looked at Adam. "I'm just… I feel a little tired." Was all she got out before placing her hand on her belly and slumping against her husband in a dead faint.

The room grew quiet once more as everyone looked at their third pink and yellow rangers in concern. Rocky glanced at Kim. "And I always thought fainting was your thing." He told her. Kim just stared at him with a disapproving glare. "What? Too soon?" He asked before getting hit upside the head by his wife. "Ouch!"

.

OOOOOO

.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**.**

**AN: Great chapter! At least I hope you think so. Okay, I'm gonna have to wrap this AN up short. This chapter took forever. There was so much that I wanted in it. I had not realized how long it was. I guess I could have split it up into 2 or 3 parts, but I really didn't want to, so hope you didn't mind.**

**Well, everyone's deep into action. The Originals now know that their mentor is alive. UN now know that the Rangers are back, but don't seem to be too thrilled about it. So instead of being praised like Superman; I've decided to make them hated like Batman. But don't worry, they will have some of the public on their side; but not so much the government.**

**I'm getting close to wrapping this first installment up. Please let me know how you found the chapter and the new developments. I take your comments and suggestions very seriously. And thank you all for continuing to read this and review it, it means a lot to me.**

**Next chapter up soon. And I guess I didn't keep this AN short, oh well, so much to say, so little time. Oh yea, and I used the real name of the Chairman of our U.N. 1****st**** Committee. So, thought I'd give a shout out. Like he'd ever be reading this. LOL.**

… **Oh, and as ALWAYS….. …. … **

**..**

… … … **PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	26. Chapter TwentyFive: Divided We Fall

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

**Chapter 25: Divided We Fall**

**.**

**OOOOO**

**...**

"Phaedra will arrive soon. She will give them the medical attention that they need." The childlike voice, told the adults in the room.

The former rangers all stared at Zordon in amazement. They were speechless. They couldn't be seeing what they thought they were. Jason stepped forward, towards their pubescent mentor. "I, I can't believe it. Zordon… how is this even possible?" The first red ranger asked.

"Yeah. We were told of your demise." Tommy said, standing beside his 'bro'. "We _felt_ your _death_."

"Zordon," Kat began, "what… happened to you?"

Before she knew it, Kim could feel the tears in her eyes. "We thought you were gone."

"I know that this comes as a surprise to all of you," Zordon began.

"More like a shock." Aisha muttered under her breath.

"…but," Zordon continued, "you will soon see that there is a logical explanation for everything."

"Logical? You're a kid!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Yes Rocky," Zordon agreed with a nod, "perceptive as ever, I see." He replied with a small smile and twinkle in his eye.

Rocky's eyed widened at the remark, as his friends all hid small grins of their own. "A joke? Zordon just made a joke." He said in a deadpan.

"It's been known to happen." Zordon stated.

Rocky faced his friends' grinning faces. "Can he do that?"

Jason smirked at him, "I think he just did, Rocko." And with that said, the former rangers shared a light chuckle despite their dire circumstances.

Suddenly, the doors they entered through were thrust open and a dark haired lady stepped through followed by Omega. Phaedra walked in and immediately halted at the sight. She had a slight frown on her face, due to the unauthorized transport of civilians. But after surveying the area, her frown deepened into one of worry. "What has happened?" She asked, immediately running to the closest unconscious figure, Tanya. Phaedra took out a device and used it to scan over Tanya's body. She glanced at the 3 kids. "Are the children only sleeping?" She asked.

Kat nodded her head, "Yes. How did you know?"

"It's a defense mechanism of the C-Deck; to render intruders unconscious. Out of all of you, they are the only three who have never held the power." Phaedra said as she looked over the reading on her device. She then looked at Adam, "She's fine. She just needs rest." She then stood up and moved over to Cassie. Her frown deepened as she looked over the results that were piling up on the scanner. "What happened to her?" She asked calmly, as she set the device down and began physically looking over Cassie's body.

"Goons." Zack started, fighting the sob in his throat. "They attacked them at the house."

Phaedra was surprised by what he said, though she did not show. She did, however, share a look with Zordon. She would be sharing words with him soon. But now… "I need to get her to the med bay. Omega!" She called out.

"Yes, Phaedra?" The bot hobbled over to the brunette.

"Get the stretcher." She ordered, and then without waiting for a reply, turned attention back towards Tanya, and then Zack. "Most of her injuries appear to be minor. I know it looks bad, but it's only because there are so many abrasions. But I assure you they are superficial." Phaedra eyed the stretcher that was placed beside Cassie. "However, I've noticed three major issues picked up on the scanner. There appears to be some internal damage." She nodded to the three men closest to her; Billy, Jason, and Rocky.

Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Does that mean that she might… ?"

Phaedra was quick to halt his thinking. "It's too early to assume anything. Let's get her to the medical bay, and we'll take it from there." She then had the men position two on each side of Cassie, with she herself supporting the head. "On three… one… two… three…" At that command, they lifted Cassie and placed her onto the stretcher. The men, Zack and Jason on one side and Billy, and Rocky on the other, followed Phaedra off of the C-Deck.

Adam lifted a still unconscious Tanya into his arms. "I guess, we should follow as well." He commented.

Zordon nodded his head. "That would be wise." He told Adam. He then looked at the others. "The children, as well, should be monitored."

Taking the hint Tommy bent down to pick up Andy; after all, he was the heaviest of the three. He looked at Aisha, Kim, Trini, and Kat. "Will you be able to get the girls?"

"We're not wimps, Tommy." Kim stated.

Kat walked over to Katie. "Kim's right. We're mothers. We've carrying children of all sizes for years." She said in her still strong accent. She lifted a sleeping Katie into her arms. "Whoa." She shifted a little; needing to adjust to the weight. "Kids sure do grow up fast." Kat remarked in jest.

Tommy just grinned. He adjusted Andy to one arm and reached out towards Kat. "Jessie's the smallest. Here, I'll take Katie too."

"No, I've got it Tommy." Kat stubbornly told him.

"Her feet is practically dragging on the ground." He responded deadpanned.

"Girl just hand her over. If Tommy wants to prove he's some macho-man. Who are we to stop him?" Aisha said, shrugging her shoulders. Tommy made a not so mature face at her. She moved near Jessica. "Then again. There are four of us girls. Two of us can carry one." She bent down and gripped Jessica under the arms. "Wanna grab her legs Kim?" Aisha asked her friend.

"Sounds like a plan." Kim said, grabbing Jessica's legs. And then, bending at the knees. They stood up together. "Piece of cake."

Trini smiled at her two friends, and then took a step closer to Kat. She held out her arms as Kat lowered Katie's back into Trini's arms. Now with Katie's upper body in Trini's arms and her lower body in Kat's, they were ready to move. "Alright, we're all set Tommy. Lead the way." Trini said with a smile.

Tommy nodded his head in appreciation. "Okay ladies. Follow me. Hopefully, they didn't get too far."

"It looks like Omega is waiting on us. Perhaps he is to show us the way." Kat stated.

They moved to the double doors as Omega opened them. "Follow me rangers' parents!" And once they were all out of the C-Deck, Omega moved down the hall, with the group following every step of the way.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

Everything around him appeared blurry as he flew through the halls. Then suddenly, his sight cleared and his feet were planted on solid ground. "Whoa." He said, trying to find his balance. He then looked at his friend. "Yeah Tommy, how's about we never do that again."

White surveyed their surroundings. The hallway they were in was vacant. He let out a deep sigh. "Sorry man. I had to get us out of there quick." He looked around the corner to see that the hallway was vacant as well. "I can't believe they wouldn't listen."

Blue turned his head to the side. "I never thought that they would." He said firmly.

White looked at his friend. "What you did to the computers; was that all planned?" He asked, not liking being lift out of the loop. "How did you disable them?"

"I'm a computer whiz Tommy. It's what I do." Blue shrugged, as though it were nothing.

"Well, yeah…" White nodded his head in agreement. "But, I saw you insert something into the missile computer."

Blue sighed. "It was a chip with a virus on it."

He had White's full attention now. Something didn't add up. "And you just happened to have it on you?" He asked confused. "Where'd you get it from anyway?"

"Reidyn gave it to me." Blue responded, and then continued before his friend could interrupt. "Once it was decided where everyone was headed, she slipped the chip into my hand and told me what to do through a mental link."

"But why keep it a secret? Why keep it from me?" White asked confused and slightly upset as he turned from Blue. It felt as though they didn't have any faith in him.

"No one wanted it to come to this. She… they hoped that you'd be able to persuade them." Blue stepped closer to White and put a hand on his shoulder. "When I saw that they would not be, I acted. Unfortunately, now we look like foes, but we really didn't have the time. I hope you see that Tommy."

White nodded his head, and turned back to his friend. "I do. And you made the right choice Conner." He said when suddenly red lights started flashing in the passageways and a loud booming sound went off. "I think we've out stayed our welcome." He said while looking down the halls. "Let's get back to the others."

Blue nodded in agreement and they stood in teleportation stance and prepared themselves for the beam of light. "It's not working. I guess we have to contact Omega first."

Turning on his communicator, White called out for aide. "Hawk to the C-Deck. … Hawk to C-Deck. … Omega do you read?..." He looked at Blue. "There must be something jamming our signal."

Blue nodded his head. "Probably why we can't teleport." He let out a sigh. "I guess we have to find a way out."

White felt Blue's frustration. They needed to get to the battle field and quick. "I was worried you'd say that." He glanced back down the hall. "Now, to find a way out of here."

"Actually, I might have the solution to that. When I synced into the computer, I accessed the blueprints on the facility." Blue informed.

"You had time to do that?" White asked in disbelief.

"Well… I guess being morphed makes us work faster than we normally would. I kind of did it simultaneously." Blue admitted. "I wanted to know where the missile was. You know, in case it needed a manual shut down."

White nodded his head. "Makes sense. Well, then my man… where to?"

Blue concentrated and pulled up the information. He soon saw a layout of the facility on his visor. It sat at the upper left corner of his vision. He skimmed it over, before deciding on a path. "This way." He said, before turning down the hall to their right. White, followed after.

It took them nearly three minutes to get from the center of the mountain and back to the edge to an exit. Although the sirens were blaring and men were looking for them, they were lucky enough to have gotten this far without being spotted again. Blue immediately went to the door and pulled at the lever.

The two rangers stepped out into the fresh air. It was not nearly as bright as it had been earlier in the day. The sky was turning pinkish hues. "Night will be falling soon." Commented White. "I'd really like to have this wrapped up before then." He said placing his fist over his chest.

"Well then, let's go end this." Blue said, following White's motion. Soon two lights shot up from where they once stood.

..

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

..

Green crashes into the Earth not so delicately. In an instant, Black stands over her, offering her a hand. "Are you alright Sami?"

She grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her onto her feet. "Well, I've had better landings." She answers, dusting herself off. She then looked up into the sky, Black following her gaze. "Looks like the Calvary has arrived."

"It's about time." Black muttered, as he witness his two friends landing beside them. "Hello my friends, welcome to chaos." He said, gesturing to the mass of goons everywhere.

Blue glanced around them. "Yeah, looks like we got here just in time. Wouldn't you say Tommy?"

"Yes Connor. It would seem that they just can't do anything without us." White answered.

"Watch it little brother, I'm in no mood for jokes." Green stated. It was then, that White and Blue noticed just how scorched her uniform was.

"What happened to you?" White asked his sister in complete surprise.

Black just pointed behind them. "That happened." He answered for Green.

Both White and Blue turned around to see Maura battling with the yellow ranger. She was shooting some sort of energy blast from her wand. Luckily, Olivia's gift happens to be invisibility, otherwise she'd probably be just as scorched as Sami. "We better go help her." Blue suggested.

"Already on it!" Green yelled, as she flew back into the fray.

"I think I'll go help. My telekinesis may be of use against Maura." Blue stated before following the green ranger.

"Alright Marcus, where's the best place to start?" White asked his friend.

Black gripped his mace. "Well anywhere really. But if I were you, I'd call on your weapon first."

White nodded his head. "Good idea." He said, while calling on his Power Sword. As the weapon materialized, White surveyed the area. It was then that he noticed Red battling Raptor, and Pink fighting a group of Goons. "We're too divided."

Black nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, but Raptor and Maura are proving to be very difficult opponents. They are purposely keeping us that way."

"You're right." He responded as he glanced from Maura to Raptor and then to the Goons. "We're going to need to take one of them out. Now."

"Alright." Black raised his mace ready for action. "Which one?"

White watched Red fighting against Raptor. He was holding his own pretty well. "We'll take out the witch. She's already going against three rangers. So she's probably stronger than Raptor. Still, I doubt she can hold up against five of us." He then glanced at Pink. He frowned a little beneath his helmet, as he noticed her stumble after completing a roundhouse kick. "Let's make this quick." He said before speeding to his sister and the others.

Black nodded his head. "Aye, aye Captain." He muttered and ran to catch up.

..

oooooooo

..

"What's the matter Red Ranger, getting tired?" Raptor growled in animosity. He then swung his sword down in an attempt to decapitate the ranger.

Red rolled out of the way just in the nick of time, and onto his feet. "Actually lava breath, I'm just getting warmed up." He said as he fists lit in flames.

"What a coincidence, so am I." Raptor growled, before opening his jaws and letting out a fierce blaze.

'That's what I was counting on.' Red thought to himself as he quickly rolled beneath the fire and towards Raptor. The creature was so busy with his attack that he didn't see Red halt right under his nose; quite literally. 'Too easy.' Red thought as he sent a fiery fist to Raptor's chin in a hot uppercut.

Raptor flew off of the ground and careened backwards into a group of Goons. Upon landing, he let out a big breath of smoke.

"Wow gater-face, I always knew you were full of hot air." Red said as he casually walked up to the pile of idiots. That's when he noticed Pink standing near the pile.

"Well, you just made my job a lot easier. Thanks!" Said Pink as she made her way to him. "But I must say, you were cutting it a little close there."

"Yeah, sorry Tiff, didn't see you there." Was his reply.

"Don't sweat it." Pink stood next to Red with a hand on her hip and the other grasping a power fan. "With the amount of fun you seem to be having, I'm not surprised."

"What, that? Naw, it's all just work to me." Red protested.

She play punched him in the shoulder. "No, you don't fool me mister. You clearly enjoyed that just now."

Red grabbed her tiny fist. "I guess there's just no fooling you is there."

Pink pointed to her head. "Inner sight and all." And then they both shared a good laugh. Unfortunately it was short lived. Through their playful banter, they had not noticed themselves being surrounded by goons, and most importantly, Raptor.

"Hate to break up this little giggle fest, but we have a fight needing finished Red Ranger." Came the angry snarl of Raptor, who was not looking to well. The red and pink ranger immediately fell into a fighting stance. "Take care of the pink one, however, the red one is MINE!" He growled his command.

As if on cue, the Goons all rushed towards Pink, but Red would not leave her side. Pink appraised the goons. "Go ahead Alex. I can take care of these things." She told him, sounding slightly out of breath.

Red didn't feel right leaving her on her own. He didn't know why, but he felt that something was seriously wrong with his friend. "No Tiff, we'll fight them together. And if Croc wants to join the party, we'll take care of him too. Together."

Pink couldn't help but feel warm inside. She appreciated his concern. "Together." She repeated.

"Back to back!" Red shouted as they stood back to back right before they were swarmed by goons.

..

OOOOOOO

..

Yellow became visible once more as she called on her Power Whips. It's a pity she can't stay invisible when using them. She snapped one into the direction of Maura, while simultaneously side-stepping an energy blast. Unfortunately Maura was able to deflect the attack. Luckily for the rangers, she landed directly in Green's line of attack. Maura was thrown back by the blow delivered to her chest.

"Good shot Sami." Yellow complimented.

Green nodded. "Thanks for the assist Livvy." They both started to walk towards the fallen sorceress when they heard a voice from behind them.

"Be careful. It was a good blow, but something tells me she won't be down for long." They turned to see the Blue Ranger standing behind them, gripping his Power Axe tightly.

Before they could comment, a brush of wind blew past them leaving a White Ranger in its wake. He was soon followed by the Black Ranger. "What'd we miss?" Asked Black, Power Mace resting on his shoulder.

"Oh not much, just a crazy, angry, energy blast throwing witch, who Sami so wonderfully just sent flying onto her evil butt." Livvy answered lightly.

"Sad I missed that." Black stated. Then he noticed the witch starting to rise. "Though it doesn't look like she's down for the count just yet." They all turned to see exactly what he was talking about.

"Listen guys. We need to get Maura out of commission ASAP." White told them. They all turned their attention back to him. "First things first, we need to get that wand out of her hands. Sami you fly above her to get her attention."

Green nodded her head.

White continued. "She's going to prepare to attack. This is where you come in Livvy. You'll need to go invisible and come in behind her."

"Yeah, then I'll sonic boom her to next week." Yellow said excited.

"Actually, I was thinking of a more subtle approach." White said. "We need you to get the wand out of her hand with the use of your Power Whip, just as she aims it towards Sami."

Yellow nodded her head. "Gotcha."

"Once we have her defenseless, Marcus you and Connor ambush her. Strike her with the Power Mace and Power Axe together." White told them as they all watched as Maura started to regain her senses as she became more aware of her surroundings.

"A double whammy." Black uttered. "I like it."

"You think that's going to put her down?" Blue asked.

White was silent for a moment before speaking. "Yes. But just in case that's not enough, I'm going to step in after your attack and get her from behind." He believed that such an attack could definitely put her out for a while. "I'm authorizing you to go full force guys."

"What if we kill her?" Yellow asked. This caught everyone off guard. They were watching the witch. She was clearly lucid now. It was time to act.

"She's a powerful alien witch. I'm confident it would take a lot more to end her." White answered. "Still, it's a risk we'll have to take." He told them solemnly. "Sami, take to the sky."

OOOOO

Maura stood up on shaky legs. 'Stupid ranger brats. They'll pay for this.' She thought as she pushed useless goons out of her way. "Go and do something useful!" She screamed at them, and blasted one with her wand. Her gaze soon fell onto the five rangers before her. They were all huddled together. She smirked, "Good, I can take 'em out in one shot." Her grin was full of darkness. However, just as quickly as it came, if fell as she witnessed the green ranger shoot up high into the sky. "Running away now are we, I don't think so. I'll take care of you first little birdie." She hissed aloud as she gripped her wand.

However, before she could make a move she watched as Green pulled out her Power Staff.

Green looked down on Maura. 'Good, she's already eyeing me. Now I just gotta keep her attention.' With that thought Green pulled out her staff. 'Now what's a good distraction?' She thought before an idea popped into her head. She grinned from beneath her helmet. She held out her Power Staff and started spinning it clockwise. It continued to pick up speed as she spun it faster and faster to the point where it looked like a circular disk in front of her.

Maura watched the green ranger spinning her staff. 'What's she up to?' She wondered, before she started to feel a forceful wind. 'What the-' She could not complete the thought as the wind picked up. Maura was having difficulty staying on her feet. "A wind tunnel!" She cried in outrage. She refused to be defeated by such an amateur move. Gripping her wand even tighter, she used all of her strength to raise it and point it towards the annoying brat in the sky. Once she aimed with her wand hand outstretched, she grinned. "I've got you little bird."

OOOOO

Yellow run up behind Maura. She stayed a decent distance; close enough to disarm her, but also far enough away to be out of the line of fire when the boys strike. She waited patiently for the witch to become completely consumed in the green ranger's attack. Once she knew that Maura's undivided attention was elsewhere, she called on one Power Whip. This of course causing her to become visible once more. She watched closely as Maura started to reach out towards her friend. 'Alright Livvy, you've got one shot.' She thought before flinging her arm back and snapping the whip forward.

There was a loud _CRACK_ as the sorceress found herself disarmed. "Aahh!" Maura screamed at the pain inflicted on her hand as the whip left a deep gash. She cradled her hand and looked to the direction the attack spawned from. "You!" She hollered at the Yellow Ranger. But then the yellow ranger disappeared once more. Maura then looked around for her wand.

"Looking for this?" Asked a voice high up in the air. Green flew high above the ground, holding onto the wand she caught.

"Give that back Power Brat!" Maura snarled at her in rage.

"Believe me, getting this back is the least of your concerns." Was Green's reply.

Before Maura could inquire as to what she meant, her vision was immediately blocked by two blurs of Black and Blue as she felt a force slamming into her front, leaving a scorching pain in its wake. She felt herself being knocked back by the force, and she knew tomorrow she'd have bruises there the exact colors of her attackers. If she lived to see tomorrow that is. She waited for what felt like forever for her back to meet hard ground, so she tried to turn to see her imminent impact. What she saw instead caught her by surprise. "Wha-" She groaned.

White sped to a place behind Maura; she was nearing him. He readied his Power Sword as he noticed her head turning and the widening of her fearful eyes. Just as she was in reach he swung his sword, across her back. The blast of the impact pushed her right into the ground, leaving a slight crater. White looked down at the alien woman. He felt his four friends nearing him. He looked up into their faces. "She's out."

"I'd say." Yellow commented. "Is she alive?" She asked.

Blue moved into the crater. He looked over her, and then back up to his friends. "I think so. Her anatomy is different from ours, but she's breathing and that's a common function to our own."

"Alright, I guess we'll take care of Killer Croc next." Marcus said. They nodded in unison.

Green then gestured to Blue. "Connor, get away from her!"

Without questioning his friend Blue moved away from the fallen figure. Once he was beside his friends, he turned to see what they saw. Maura's form was glowing until she was so bright they had to turn away from her form. Once the light was gone, so was she.

"Okay, what was that?" Asked Green.

"I don't know." White asked in equal confusion. "But we need to get back to Tiffany and Alex." He said before turning away from the crater, and running back into the fray. The others followed.

..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

..

Pink sent her Power Fans through about twenty Goons. Taking advantage of her weaponless state, she flipped over Red's back and delivered a swift kick to the two mindless creatures before him. Raptor jumped in front of her, planning to attack. However, with her inner sight, Pink was able to foresee this action and ducked just as Red shot a flaming arrow over her and into Raptor's eye. The reptilian creature jumped back while letting out a curling scream.

Red stepped forward and grabbed Pink's arm and pulled her up and back with him. They barely escaped the stream of fire that Raptor blew out in retaliation, though he was partially blind.

Still the Goons continued to come. "These things just don't give up, do they?" Pink commented, hunching over a little.

"Yeah. It's never-ending." Red responded, preparing for the rest. He was finally starting to feel a little winded. Fighting with Raptor is proving to be quite the workout. He looked down at Pink, bending over. "Tiffany, are you okay?" He asked her. He knew that if he was starting to tire, then she must be… "You don't look so well."

"I'm fine Alex." She replied with a stern voice. As she held her arms up to catch her fans as they flew back into her hands. Just in time too; considering they just knocked out the Goons nearest them.

Her statement, however, only caused his concern to grow. "If you need a sec-" He however did not finish his statement, as they were both distracted by the bright light glowing in the distance. "What's that?"

Pink looked on in concern. "Alex… I think the others are over there."

Red nodded his head, "Come on." He said. However, before they could move a sinister voice stopped them.

"Well, I see that those other power punks defeated Maura. Pathetic." Raptor grunted.

Red and Pink turned to face him. "What are you talking about?" Pink asked.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Pink Ranger." Raptor growled. "I won't go down as easy. Now Red Ranger, you're fight is with me!" He shouted before running at them.

..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

..

..

The room was dark; very poorly lit for a medical room. But it was a room that was never really used. Until not that is. "How is she?" Asked the deep voice of the dark man, standing over the body of a lone figure.

"Not well. She will definitely be out of commission for some time." Was the solemn answer of the furry blue doctor. He was clearly of a different species than the other two occupants of the room. He scanned over the body of the female, taking note of her many abrasions and burns. He set the scanner down and started doing a more physical examination, lift her arms up and moving her head from side to side. "I'm seeing inflictions of four different Power weapons." He lifted up her wand hand. "This looks like it was done with a whip."

"The Yellow Ranger." The man said coldly.

The doctor then pointed to her chest. "She was hit simultaneous with two weapons with the same force. This abrasion is very clean, a single long, deep cut. Maybe from some sort of disk, or an axe with a rounded blade."

"Blue." The man said, with a gruffer voice.

The doctor then focused on the wound beside that one. "Though this one appears to have caused less damage, it's force was actually caused the most. It didn't penetrate quite as deeply as the bladed one, but it pierced deep enough. The weapon must be broader, with spikes; possibly a mace."

"The Black one." The man commented.

The doctor picked up his scanner and handed it to the dark man. "Well, the reason this one caused more damage, is because of the internal damage it caused. That entire side of her chest is caved in on the inside, even though the outside looks as though nothing is wrong. Had her heart been in the same place that humans' are, she'd be no more." The doctor then pressed a button on the med bed. The bed turned her on her side.

What they saw caused the dark man to clench his fists tightly. "And this one?" He all but growled.

"Simple really. A long clean gash. Clearly a sword." The answered easily.

The man nodded his head. "And that's White." He stared at the scratched up face of his strongest warrior. "Begin work on her immediately." He said as he turned to walk out of the room. "And Furk…"

"Yes?" The blue fir ball asked.

"Keep me posted." He ordered, before stomping out of the room.

"Yes, Lord Xian."

..

..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

..

..

Pink and Red easily dodged Raptor's attack. But they knew he still had the upper hand. They double teamed him, which really kept him on his toes. But then the Goons would get in the way, and put Raptor back on top. "Yeah, this isn't working so well." Pink commented rising to her feet. "I think we need a new plan."

"Well, I'm all ears for any suggestions." Red replied as Pink helped him off of the ground.

"Maybe we can be of some assistance." Announced a friendly voice.

Red and Pink turned to see Green, Black, Blue, Yellow, and White in all their glory standing behind them.

Pink and Yellow shared a hug. "Where have you guys been?"

"We had to knock a witch off a broom. You know, the usual." Black answered.

"Is that what that light show was about?" Asked Red.

"Yeah, we knocked her out, and then…" Green started.

"She just disappeared." Blue finished.

"Weird." Pink commented.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. Red turned his head to watch Raptor and his Goons started to circle them. "Well, I know you've filled your bad guy quota for the day, but do you five mind helping us with a little problem?" Red asked.

"Not at all bro. We'll take them out together." White stated proudly. "There's no dividing us from this point on." They all agreed.

"Well isn't this cute." Raptor raged stepping forward as they slid into their fighting stances. "The Ranger Brats think they are calling the shots now."

"We're going to end this lizard man. Here and now." White shouted.

Enraged at the insult, he screamed, "We'll see about that!" Raptor and Goons charged at them. But the Rangers, there were ready.

..

..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

..

..

The large double doors of the throne room were thrust open, and in walked Xian. He had just left Maura in the hands of his doctor. He was not pleased with the state she was in. On one hand, he was very disappointed in her. How dare she fail him! He was angry that it only took five rangers to bring her down. And on the other hand, he was furious that the rangers actually thought they could win this.

He walked past his throne and to the window overlooking space. He pressed his palm onto the Earth and kept it there as it zoomed in onto the battle below. He immediately resisted the need to roll his eyes as he witnessed Raptor being easily beaten by the seven. He didn't, however, suppress his scowl.

"Smart taking out Maura first. They obviously knew she was the strong one." He looked at Raptor, and growl in distaste. "Pathetic."

Leaving the window zoomed onto the battlefield, he walked back to his seat. His mighty throne. "Perhaps it is time that I stepped. No." He dismissed the idea as quickly as it had come. "I will Raptor one last chance to prove himself." A bluish light grew in the palm of his hand. He really detested this move he was about to use. It was cheap trick those before him loved to use. But he refused to enter this fight unless there was no other choice. He shot the ball of light through the window and to the planet. "Do not fail me Raptor." He growled to no one. "I permit you. Grow."

..

..

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**..**

**..**

**AN: Yay! A new chapter. Hope to see some reviews. We are getting near the end. I know that it's been awhile since I've posted, but I've been working on a comedic short that I'm writing and filming, so you can imagine the craziness I'm going through in the pre production stage. Hoping to shoot soon, so yay for that.**

**Okay, back to the story, how do you like it so far? It's near the end, at least of this installment. Is it turning out the way that you all expected it? Or is there something you're not happy about. Feel free to tell me, I always take my reviews into consideration.**

**But I hope you liked this chapter. And I hope there was a enough action for everyone. Well, thanks for reading and I'll get that next chapter out as soon as possible. FYI, reviews help to inspire that.**

**Thanks for reading…**

**.**

… **and as ALWAYS…**

**.**

… … … **PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

…

… … **Im starting to think you don't love me anymore. :-(**


	27. Chapter TwentySix: Make My Raptor Grow

_Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers. However the characters that exist as their children are my creation._

**Their Children**

**Chapter 26: Make My Raptor Grow!**

…

…

"Are you guys seeing this?" Pink asks as she takes a few steps up; her gaze rising higher and higher. "I'm not zoning out again, am I?"

"No… you are definitely not zoning out…" Green replies. She is now looking high up into the sky. "Not zoning out at all."

"Well, we are going to need to do something, and quick." Black commented, and then looked towards White. "What say you oh fearless leader?"

White just continued to stare. "This is… familiar…" He looked at Blue. "Where am I remembering this from?"

"I believe you are referring to old clips of old ranger battles." Blue stated.

Yellow began nodding her head. "Yeah, Connor's right. But they had those big mechanical animals. The umm… the…"

"Zords!" Red shouted. He and White shared a look. "Do we have those?"

White responded. "Only one way to find out."

.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

.

Everyone was back on the C-Deck; that is all except Adam and Zack who both chose to stay in the medical bay and watch over their sleeping wives. They witnessed Raptor growing larger than life. "Looks like old habits die hard; even for villains." Rocky commented dryly.

"Please tell us the new rangers have access to zords." Trini said looking to Zordon.

Zordon frowned a little. "Not exactly."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked getting worried.

Phaedra entered a few commands into the computer console. "He means 'no'. The new rangers do not have their own zords as of yet. They are still in the construction stage. However," She entered a few more commands and a visual of a docking bay, "we may have some older models the rangers can use."

They all stared at the screen. They could not believe what they were seeing. "The ninja zords!" They gasped.

"How is that possible Zordon? We thought they were destroyed?" Tommy questioned.

"They were not salvageable." Billy added.

Zordon clasped his hands together. "They were. When I decided to come back to Earth, I had these zords created. After both the Command Center and Command Chamber were destroyed, a lot of schematics and data were lost; including those to the designs of the zords. With Dulcea's help, I was able to replicate the ninja zords. They're not an exact duplicate, but functional." He explained.

"I don't understand why you would do that." Kim told him.

"Well, in preparation for the coming of the new rangers, I knew we'd need zords. There was no way of knowing what type of powers would be unleashed and therefore I could not create their zords then. The ninja zords are meant to serve them temporarily while also being a blueprint to the zords that they will eventually have." Phaedra told them.

Aisha took a step forward. "Okay, but there are only six zords."

"Yes, two of them will have to share as Tommy and Katherine did with the Shoguns." The young Zordon said before entering commands into the computer console.

"_C-Deck… Hawk here… umm… we're going to need assistance. Please tell me we have zords." The voice of Tommy Jr. came through the comm-link._

"Yes Tommy, I'm sending ninja zords to your location. Once you see them, jump up to your respective colors. You and Samantha are to share the white zord. Understood?"

"_Understood." _Is all he said, before disconnecting.

They all stared worriedly at the viewing wall. Jason looked down as his wife slid her hand into his. He looked at her questioningly. She attempted a small smile, but failed. "I hope they'll be okay." Kat whispered to him. "It's hard to watch and not do anything."

Jason nodded his head. He didn't like just standing around. He looked over to the side and met Tommy's eyes. They nodded to each other, and he knew then that they would find a way to help the kids. Together.

.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

"Okay, you guys heard the man, err… kid, keep a look out for the ninja zords." White shouted.

The dark shadow fell over them. They all looked up and witnessed a large scaly foot coming down on them. Without a second thought, Green flew away while grabbing the ranger nearest her, Yellow. In the meantime, Yellow, while being pulled away, went invisible and sent two sonic blasts to Black and Blue, pushing them out of the way of the large foot. In the midst of the chaos, White grabbed Red, while Red grabbed Pink, and he sped away. Only his speed caused Red to lose his grip on Pink.

"Tommy wait!" Red called out to his friend, trying to free himself from the hold. They now stood beside Green, Yellow, Black, and Blue. "Tiff's still back there!" He shouts.

Pink is crouched down on her knees, where she landed when she lost her grip on Red. She looked up at the foot that seemed to grow larger, as it came down on her in slow motion. And then darkness over took her.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

"Not again." Tiffany said in frustration as she looked down and realized she was back in her civilian clothes sans shoes. "I swear, I'm never forgetting my head gear ever again." She was seriously tired of the lapses from reality she was having. She stood up from her crouched position on the ground and surveyed her surroundings.

"Hello!" She called out into the darkness, not really expecting a response of any kind. "I really hope this doesn't mean I was smashed into bits." She then shook her head. "Don't think like that. Just focus on getting out of here." She said to herself, as she began to walk forward.

Almost immediately the passage was filled with light, and Tiffany instantly recognized her surroundings. "I'm…," She looked back behind her, and then forwards again, "I'm… back…" She was in the same underground cavern that she and the others were sent to the other day. The last time she zoned out. "I can't believe this." Tiffany said softly to herself.

She then saw a shadow move across the passage in the distance before her. _'What was that?'_ She thought. Hesitating for one second, she decided to follow it. She ran to catch up. But once she entered the connecting pathway, she saw the shadow turn a corner in the distance. "You've got to be kidding me." She sighed in complaint. After a few more pathways of chasing the moving shadow, Tiffany made a final turn and found herself staring at the double doors that she came to last time. The doors were closing shut as she noticed the shadow disappear inside.

Tiffany ran up to the doors in an attempt to stop them from shutting, but closed just as she got to them. "I guess I could knock." She joked to herself. She pressed her hands against the doors and pushed against them. They did not budge. _'What is behind here?'_ She was curious and frustrated. _'Why am I being pulled here?'_

It didn't make sense. Tiffany took a step away from the doors. She stared at them in deep thought. "And who was that?" She asked out loud. She knew the person was moving fast, so fast they looked like a moving shadow. But just before they entered the room, she clearly saw part of their leg, and it was definitely corporal.

And then, before she knew it, she was sensing a huge power source from behind the doors. _'Just like last time.' _She said startled, then gasped in realization. "That person is the source of the power." Then she frowned. "But why does it feel so familiar." She placed her hand on the surface again, but not in an attempt to push it open.

Tiffany laid her head against it, her cheek pushing into its cold solidness; her palm caressing the structure. The energy was familiar and comforting, only Tiffany didn't know why. She willed the opportunity to be joined with it. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, the doors pulled open, startling her out of her thoughts. She stood in awe as the room was revealed to her. Only it was too bright for her to see. And before her eyes could fully adjust to the brilliance, she was pulled away from room and the caverns.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

"Tommy!" Black screamed as grabbed onto White's arm. White looked at him, and immediately nodded, knowing what to do. He, along with Black, sped to Pink's side, just as Raptor's humungous foot came down on them.

"Where are they?" Green asked. "Did they get out?" Once Raptor's foot came down, dust shot up. They were waiting for it to clear to see what happened.

"I don't think they did." Red answered. Yellow started running into the dust cloud. "Livvy wait!" He shouted, but she was already gone. "Let's go guys." He said before following after her. Blue followed behind him, and Green took to the sky.

They made it to Yellow's side in no time, considering she stopped. "Livvy, what's wrong?" Blue asked.

Green landed beside them, "It's clearing up." They watched in bated breath as the dust cleared and they could see the scaly foot and what appeared to be a little space beneath it. "He didn't crush them."

"Marcus stopped it!" Yellow exclaimed, but then noticed the Black ranger struggling with the weight. "But he can't hold it. We've got to do something."

.

White looked down at Pink. "She's not moving." He said worriedly.

"Grab her, and get her out of here." Black yelled at him, struggling against the weight.

White reached down and pulled Pink into his arms. "What about you?" He asked, but before Black could answer, the Pink bundle in his arms began to stir.

"Wha-… what's going on?" She asked looking up. "Tommy?"

"Hey, welcome back. What was that?" White asked her.

Pink shook her head, "I don't know… I…" She then became aware of her surroundings. "Oh my God, Marcus!" Then she stared at the force above them. "Talk about crushing athlete's foot."

"Usually I'd commend you for such a good barb but," Black grunted, adjusting the weight a bit, "somehow I can't see the funny side the situation at the moment."

"Sorry Marcus." Pink apologized.

"I'm going to take you out now." White told her.

"But Marcus." Pink protested.

White shook his head. "I'll come back for him." He then looked at Black, and with a nod of his head, Pink and White were gone.

.

Pink and White appeared before the rest of their team. "How's Marcus?" Yellow asked.

"He's good for the time being." White answered. He then looked at Blue. "Connor, can you use your telekinesis to hold Raptor's foot in place?"

Blue looked at the offending appendage, and then answered honestly. "I can surely try, but I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold it."

"I only need a moment." Was all White said.

Blue nodded his head. "Then consider it done."

.

Black was getting overtaxed. He didn't know how long he could hold this up. And then without noticed, the weight was gone. "What?" He said questioningly. The foot was still there, on his shoulders, but the weight was gone. However, before he could fully investigate, a white blur appeared before him and he was soon standing beside his friends. "Wow, that was… different."

"I'd say." Blue said, before a loud bang was heard and mini quake hit them as he let go of his mental hold on Raptor.

Black started stretching. His muscles were a little exhausted, but he was quickly feeling better; must be the effects of the power suit. "Okay, umm, any word on those zords?"

As soon as the question left his lips, a loud noise could be heard in the back ground. "That must be them." Red announced.

"Alright guys, let's do this before Raptor realizes what's happening. Everyone to their matching zord; Sami, you're with me. Let's do this! Yah!" White shouted as he jumped up to his the White Falcon Zord.

"Yah!" Green shouted as she flew to the White Falcon Zord.

"Yah!" Red shouted, jumping to the Red Ape Zord.

"Yah!" Pink shouted, jumping to the Pink Crane Zord.

"Yah!" Blue shouted, jumping to the Blue Wolf Zord.

"Yah!" Yellow shouted, jumping to the Yellow Bear Zord.

"Yah!" Black shouted, jumping to the Black Frog Zord.

White sat at his cockpit alongside Green. "Alright, all systems go!" He said, he and Green placing their palm onto the touchscreen of the major console.

"Locked and loaded!" Red said from his cockpit. "Really loaded, you see the guns on this ape."

"Don't get too attached Alex. These are more than likely loaners. These are ninja zords and we are not ninja rangers." Blue pointed out. "Still, I don't mind being a cunning wolf for a while."

"You wear it good Connor." Green said before she could stop herself, earning a inquisitive stare from her brother.

"Well, I'm feeling large and in charge. Just call me, Mama Bear." Yellow said, checking out the new digs.

"Will do Livvy." Pink started with a chuckle. "I'm definitely enjoying soaring through the sky. I just might get my pilot's license after this." She did a little dip and flip in the air. "Hey Marcus, you're awfully quiet."

"I'm a frog." Black said stoicly.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Pink stated.

"I'm a frog." Black repeated.

Yellow held in a chuckle. "Yeah, like the kind you kiss and he becomes a prince." She said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, no matter how you guys try to spin it… I'm still a _frog_." Black groaned. "Chicks won't dig a frog."

And at that statement, they all broke into laughter at Black's expense; until he too joined in on the merriment.

.

.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**AN: Okay, there you guys go a new chapter. I think there's about five more chapters to go. I'm super excited about completing; even though it will only be the start of their journey. I hope you are all still reading and enjoying this. I'm also curious as to who your favorite rangers are, out of the seven kids. I'll admit mine is Olivia. You probably can't tell from the writing considering that there is more focus on Tiffany, and even Tommy Jr. and Alex. But you'll see why that is soon enough. Possibly at the end of this fic, but more than likely in the next installment.**

**How did you like me throwing in the ninja zords? They don't have zords yet, so I thought I'd bring back some of the older ones. I started to use the thunder zords instead and let Sami use the Dragonzord. But my memory is freshest on the ninja zords from the 1****st**** movie, so I stuck with those.**

**Also, please tell me how you like this, whether it's good or bad, as long as it's constructive criticism. I'd like this to be a great fic for everyone, but I won't know how to do that without feedback.**

**Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. The next one might be a little longer. And I promise to update in the month of September as long as I get at least 10 reviews. Otherwise, my other reviewed fics will have to take precedence. Well, enjoy your holiday coming up; I know I will.**

**And as ALWAYS… … … …**

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … **PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


End file.
